Master Of PuppetZ
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: Dartz and Yami Marik are after the power of ancient Egypt...sealed into a girl, Crystal, currently heading for a breakdown in life. Until Kaiba Seto gets involved in the story. Mainly SetoXCrystal, and a surprising end. FINISHED!
1. The Lost Past And The Lost Present

**_Master Of PuppetZ_**

* * *

Are you ready for the game of total demolition?

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO!...Nor the song "Master Of Puppets" – it's Metallica's…And nothing can change this. Forever. _**

**_Summary:_** Yami no Marik is looking for the ultimate revenge. Dartz wants to reinforce his Orichalcos army and take over the earth. Kaiba Seto is trying to realign and lead his company to a success. They seek the power of ancient Egypt. Crystal, 19 years old girl, who is currently lost and heading for a breakdown in her life…is the only way to get the power. The question is who will reach her first?

**_Warnings:_** Rating may go up (yet I hope it won't). ANGST, some gore and more. This one is going to be dangerous.

**_Genre:_** ANGST, of course, and a little bit of everything…

Key: "talks"/thoughts, (memories)…

_I want to remind you to review! Thank you very much! _

_**Master Of Puppets – Chapter 1 – The Lost Past And The Lost Present**_

"No experience _at all_? Sorry dear, but I can't allow you to work here, no matter what your grades were. My company is too advanced to let inexperienced people enter it. I am sorry, I really am, but I must turn you down. Off you go, please." he wore a suit and his dark eyes stared at her. She sat there silently, because she couldn't do anything or say anything. She got up, and looked down to the floor. "I understand," she said, her voice calm and quiet "I'm sorry for your time, and I thank you for meeting me." her grey eyes looked away as she made her way out of the office. Another applying for a job in another company was turned down.

She took the elevator, and found herself on the crowded street. Slowly, without any hurry, the girl went down the street, looking at the stores and thinking about the things she could have bought…But she hadn't found a job yet…

/I have to do something with myself, and it has to be fast. Or else…Or else I'll lose my apartment, and then…/ but she didn't dare to think more than that. It was bad enough, alone on the streets with no money again…Not that she had any money right now…But she had her degree, and someone in the business world had to notice her…Because she studied hard and possessed a lot of knowledge. But lack of real experience was her biggest disadvantage. As long as she could live using her stipend money she was all set, but now, that her studies were over she had to make it out herself.

Domino lights shone up into the sky, slicing the dark of the night. It wasn't too late, however, the sky was covered by clouds, and smell of up coming rain was in the air. Crystal kept walking, thinking about what she could do. (Never give up, dear Cris) she remembered that was what her beloved teacher told her. She remembered him leaning over her works, checking her programs and adding comments (You know what I always say: There are some cracking nuts, but for them you just have to find bigger hammers. That's it.)

She missed those days she was carefree with no worry but the submission of works to her teachers. Now she was in real troubles, but those two words "bigger hammers" were all she needed. They meant she had to find a plan, and the solution was primitive yet logical: she had to keep trying. Maybe tomorrow was the day when she would finally find a job.

She reached her house, a big grey building in the middle of silent neighborhood. She checked her mail box, and found some envelops stuck in it. The darkness of the entrance hall didn't allow reading them there, so Crystal got into the elevator of her house. She had always hated elevators, because of the suffocated feeling inside of them. Her apartment was on the seventh floor, far from the other flats on the floor. She reached the door numbered 13, and pulled a key out of her pocket. Opening the door, she turned on the lights and locked herself up.

The apartment was empty. /Well, are you expecting someone to be here?.../ she asked herself in bitter amusement /No one is here…Nobody, and it is quiet here like in a graveyard…/ a shudder passed through her body as she thought about her words /I wish I never thought that…/ she said, paying attention to the envelops in her hands. She threw her bag on the couch, and sat down, looking on the addresses and reading them.

/Well, I can try this one. It's from "Paradios". I never heard about this company, but I'll have to try this one. Oh, and this one is from "Nanajiou". I think they will just throw me out the instant I put my feet in their entrance hall. And this…/ Crystal stared sadly at the last letter. /It is Kaiba corp. I don't think they will accept me. I remember Kaiba Seto, and his company is the best. He never accepts inexperienced workers, let alone if they are secretaries./ Crystal sighed and put the letters down. She could try any company, still her chances were not so good at all. She decided to leave Kaiba corp. to the end.

Walking into the small kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out some cheese. She opened the bread box and got out a small slice of bread. Putting the cheese on it, she ate silently, thinking about food. /I have a little left for tomorrow. If I don't find a job…/ another shudder passed through her spine /But I will. I must believe in the option I will./ she opened the tap and poured some water into a cup then drank.

Walking to her bedroom, she threw her clothes on the table near her bed, putting down her golden millennium ankh. /This is the only thing I have…This thing was found along with me years ago…/ Crystal closed her eyes, trying to remember the night she was found. She remembered the fire, the screams of pain and guilt. She remembered a strange loud noise, and the cracking of wood and plastic while burning to no end…And then the hands that held her, the hands of the fireman who rescued her. He found her in the flames and brought her to the hospital. And then she was sent to the orphanage. She was just three years old, and the memory was fading more and more during the years.

/It doesn't matter who I am./ she thought to herself, closing her eyes, trying to relax under the cold blanket. A rustling near her caught her attention. But it was only the sound of rain drops hitting the window near her. She sat in the bed, looking at the water streaming down on the glass. The city was blurred behind it. It looked unreal and unwelcoming. The cold in the room just grew.

Crystal let her body slip under the covers again. /Maybe tomorrow.../ was her last thought, as her grey eyes were closed and she drifted into cold slumber.

* * *

"You are fired!" Kaiba Seto stood in the middle of the corridor, glancing at his 3,001 secretary. She burst into tears, but he was accustomed to _that_ scene "Now go home. Enough messing around my business, is it clear to you? Today I just can't rely on my employing department! That's it! Tomorrow I am going to meet personally every applier for a job in this company, and I'm sure I can hire better workers!" the secretary was still crying, whipping her tears and spreading her makeup all over her face. Trails of blue mascara were formed on her cheeks "And stop this wailing of yours this instant!" said Kaiba as he walked into his office and slammed the door so hard that plaster fell off the ceiling. 

/Why can't I find normal workers today? My company is hiring total fools, and I can't make a progress! I need a program engineer, and I should find someone responsible and creative as fast as possible. Well, tomorrow I will interview our appliers and choose only useful people to work here./

Seto Kaiba went on the internet and checked the status of his company. Then he activated a program and began reading the commands and the errors, adding his comments and checking the hard disc from time to time. The phone near him had rung twice before he noticed. He picked it up and answered coldly "Kaiba."

"Hello Seto," said the cheerful voice of Mokuba "Are you still at the office? I'm waiting you at home, and you are not back yet. Something happened?" Seto rolled his eyes "No, nothing really important. What time is it?" he asked, looking at the clock on his computer screen. It was 22:00 already.

"I have some important things to do today, Mokuba. Go to sleep kid, I won't be home for more than an hour or so, and you should sleep. You have school tomorrow." Seto said as he examined the program again. The line was silent for a moment, and then Mokuba said quietly and sadly "It is ok, big brother. Don't worry and come home as soon as possible. Goodnight, Seto," said Mokuba. He hesitated for a second and added "I love you." and put the phone down.

Seto slammed the receiver, looking back at the screen. Now he couldn't concentrate. /I shouldn't forget about my only brother…/ said a voice in Seto's head /I should spend more time with him. He is the only one who cares about me, and I can't forget how much he helped me during rough times. But I will recompense you, Mokuba. Forgive me just today…I love you too…/

Seto closed the program and got up. He locked his office and stood in the corridor, where he could see the strange lights of Domino through the glass covered by raindrops. /I didn't know it was raining. It's too early for rain./

* * *

He sat on the roof and looked down. The rain covered him, his clothes were already soaked wet and his long bright hair clang around his face yet he didn't care. The rain drops made little sounds when they impacted with his golden bracelets. The cold didn't seem to bother him at all. Nor the pouring rain. He tasted the drops, and their taste was new for him. /It means the time is close…/ he thought while looking back at the lights of the city. 

His hands played with a small golden object, tossing it up and down. It was the millennium eye, and he was close to losing it, playing with it like this on the edge of the roof.

/I will get my revenge. They all thought they beat me down and expelled me to the shadows. But they are so wrong. Now I am back to kill them, to haunt their souls down to the Hell they wanted to lock me in. I will be the ultimate ruler, and I sense the power of my queen somewhere nearby. She will be mine…Her power will be mine as soon as I find her…/ he took the millennium eye, and placed it over his third eyes on his forehead. Without making any noise, he jumped down, his black cloak moving around his body, little golden strings making cold chiming as he lost height. In one swift movement, he pulled his body, making a whirl in the air, landing straightly on the empty road. He passed through the light and headed into the total darkness.

* * *

The next day found Crystal on the stairs of "Nanajiou" company. They turned her down, and she left the building, heading over to "Paradios". Nothing was better there. The employing department of the company was very skeptical about her, so she left. 

Two different colored eyes lit up, as he felt something…The power of ancient Egypt!…So close to him. Dartz got up, kicking some candles from his way as he hurried to get to the other side of the mirror. Now he wore his violet suit, and his hair was tied back. He almost run to the corridor, and stood there, trying to feel the power again. To his great disappointment, the power was constantly getting away and down. That meant the person was in the elevator. Dartz hurried to the electricity control /You won't get very far…/

Crystal felt something strange was about to happen. And also she was in the elevator, she just hated being in elevators, especially those with floor codes. That meant you couldn't enter a floor without clicking the right code. /Next time I'll surely take the stairs…/ the elevator shook, and when she reached the first floor, it slowly opened. Crystal got out when Dartz pulled the right button. But she was already out so the elevator just remained opened.

Dartz hurried now, he took his private elevator to the first floor /I caught you now, dear. Whoever you are, you can't escape this time!.../ Crystal passed the hall and went outside. Gloomy pale sun shone on her face as she reached down inside her bag and pulled the letter from Kaiba corp. Well, it was the last place she could go. She started pacing to the bus station.

Dartz saw the elevator was open, and expression of anger clouded his face. His eyes explored the hall, but he felt the power was somewhere among the outside. When he got there, thousands of people were crossing the street and clouded the special aura of Egyptian power. /Damn…It is getting away…But not so far…/

Dartz got back into his office, passing the mirror again. His traditional clothes appeared, and he sat down, placing the candles he threw away and lighting them. /Now I know some new interesting things…This person isn't one of my workers, so it had to be a visitor. And this visitor used the elevator to get to the employing department since there's no other option thanks to the floor codes. So all I have to do is to check my appliers for today. And this person…He is one of them, and he posses so much ancient power…/ suddenly Dartz smirked /Or maybe it is a she…/

* * *

Crystal's teacher used to say that walking was always better after a truck crashed into his car. Fortunately, her teacher wasn't inside the car when the accident happened. Yet he couldn't afford himself a car for a long time after that. And today, on the half way to the bus stop, Crystal discovered she had no more money with her, so she had to walk this time. 

/Well, that's my last chance. No work at Kaiba corp. no more work. Maybe the restaurant near my neighborhood needs a…Program engineer? Obviously not. But maybe they want a waitress or dish washer./ Crystal thought as she made her way towards Kaiba corp.

* * *

She got into the hall, and the secretary told her to wait there "Today Mr. Kaiba himself is interviewing the appliers, so please be patient." said the young girl and went to work behind her counter. 

Crystal sat down, thinking to herself /Personally? Oh great, he will kick me out of here the instant he will open my application. Maybe I should just go away. If my memory doesn't betray me, Kaiba Seto can be really cruel and humiliating. I hope he won't remember me…/

The door was opened, and a girl went outside, closing the door behind her. Sad expression was written over her face, and Crystal knew she was just turned down. The girl held back the tears as she went down the hall into the elevator. And Crystal knew exactly how she felt. She wanted to go to her and tell her to not be worry, and that life can give another opportunity to everyone, but that wasn't possible because the secretary said "Saigo Crystal? Please enter."

And Crystal got up, pulling her bag, and entered the office.

Kaiba Seto sat there, looking somehow angered yet cold. His gaze was fixed on the screen of the laptop in front of him. She paced slowly and sat in front of him, and only then he raised his eyes to look at her. And soon the recognition spread over his face. "I know you," he said quietly. Crystal opened her mouth to confess, but he stopped her "Wait, I know your name. You are Saigo Kurisutaru." he stated calmly, looking her right in the eyes.

"My name is Crystal," she corrected silently. He looked down to the papers, turning them over and reading her application silently. She sat there, watching his face changing. /Yeah, I think that's it…The restaurant closes at 23:00, so I have enough time to go there and check. Maybe I could delay my monthly rent./

Seto didn't look at the girl in front of him. /Crystal…She studied with me in the same class in high school…I noticed her there, so beautiful yet so quiet. I can even admit to myself I liked her then. But what is she doing here now? Again she is so silent…Well, I see she got her program engineering degree, but she never worked…What should I do? I need someone responsible for this job…Should I hire her now?.../ Finally his eyes rose to meet hers, and although they were calm, he saw blinks of reception of the worse in hers /I can feel she is desperate. What happened to you, Crystal? I haven't seen you for a long time…And now you appear here, but you are…You are so beautiful I can't get my eyes off you. I thought I forgot you, I never even talked with you, and now I feel memories clouding my mind, many things I did in my high school years. I can't say it was a bad time. Those days were much better than these. You are bringing me back those memories of days with my brother, and the tournaments I participated in. Even if more than half of the memories are not really happy, I have some that are my best ever. What are you doing to me?.../

Crystal's mouth was dry, and she felt uneasy under Seto's gaze. /Why is he staring? If he doesn't want me to work here, he can just throw me to Hell right now. I don't need any complicated word games or anything. I need just to hear "Yes" or "No". I think it is going to be a "No" though. Well, it was nice to meet you./

"Why didn't you work before?" he asked her eventually. She looked at him, slightly surprised by the question "Well, I have no experience, so I couldn't find a company that accepted me." she said /What do you have to say in this matter? Do you care about me having no experience _at all_?.../

"This can seem a stupid question to you, but did you like the subject of computer engineering?" asked Seto, wishing to hear her voice again. "Yes, I liked it. It was the best subject I've ever studied before. I had the best teacher ever." her voice was steady and sincere. Seto eyed her /I see she really loves it; she isn't lying or trying to make it sound like she likes it. And I feel she brings back the things I want to remember. And I see she really needs this work. I should give her a chance./

"Well, I think that lack of experience in your case doesn't matter. I can tell you love the subject and you can be creative. Your grades are high, and experience is a matter of market and timing. I hired people that worked in 20 different companies for 20 long years and still had no experience at all to fit in my unique one. So you are my new program engineer, and you will work in my developing department." Crystal couldn't believe. Seto watched as her eyes were filled with gleam of disbelief and joy. Those grey pools shone to him, thanking him beyond words. And she looked beautiful than ever. "Thank you very much." she managed to whisper /I still can't believe he accepted me…Why had he done this?.../ she blinked several times.

"Cry-" said Seto as he realized he said her first name "I'm sorry. I mean Saigo – " but she stopped him "Please call me Crystal, Mr. Kaiba." She said rapidly, smiling lightly. Seto eyed her again, feeling a little smile creeping over his face also "As long as you call me Seto. We are not strangers; after all we had studied in the same class. You even sat two tables ahead of me." Crystal's smile widened as she remembered "Yes. That's right."

"So, Crystal, tomorrow attend to my office at 8:00 o'clock, and I will explain you about your work and show you to your place. I want you to know that this job holds big responsibility with it as well as many interesting programs and new systems. I'll show you everything and I'm going to personally explain you the things you are going to work on, so I don't have to face misunderstandings in the future. You have to fill the forms my secretary gives you, and tomorrow we will talk about your salary and other arrangements." Crystal nodded and smiled. "Yes, I understand. I will be here."

"See you," said Seto, and watched her taking her bag and saying "Goodbye" to him. Then she closed the door and went outside. He looked again at his screen, but his thoughts floated far away into the past where he could see himself spending time with Mokuba, and all the wonderful things they've done together…Even Battle City looked like a dream. He closed his laptop and got out the office.

"That's it?" he asked his secretary. She nodded silently and said "Miss Saigo Crystal took the forms and left ten minutes ago, and I don't think more people will come today." Seto looked at his clock. "Well," he said "I think it is time to go. I'm going home, and you should too." and then he left, leaving an amazed secretary behind him.

* * *

/OK, what the Hell happened there? I never thought Kaiba Seto would hire me as his program engineer…Still I found a job! Finally!.../ Crystal opened her bag when she remembered she got no money. /Well, I think walking is indeed a positive thing. My teacher was right; you never know what the future is planning for you. As for my past – well I don't think I need it. All I need is to concentrate on my present, and in my present I have a work and soon I have some money!.../ 

She crossed the street. She didn't notice the bright haired guy who was silently following her, measuring the millennium eye in his right hand.

* * *

FAB: Well, what do you think about this chapter? Worth something? If you want me to continue this story, please **Review!** And remember to be careful while crossing the road! 


	2. Starvation

**_Master Of PuppetZ_**

* * *

_End of passion play, crumbling away_

_I'm your source of self-destruction_

_

* * *

_

FAB: OK, time to chapter 2. I want to thank my reviewers _very much_, they helped me to see some misunderstandings in my story, but don't worry, I will explain everything and everything will become more clear as I progress.

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song – it's Metallica's…_Well, nothing doing.**

I want to remind you to _REVIEW_…Thank you very much again…

_**Master Of Puppets – Chapter 2 – Starvation **_

Crystal stared into her computer screen, feeling much better since she was doing the thing she loved to do. She was programming, building an array of sub-systems to fit Kaiba corp.'s new development: a super advanced Duel Disc with enormous data base and forum system. It was something that seemed unreal, imaginary, complicated…But not impossible. (Everything is possible these days, I believe) said Crystal's teacher and that was enough to convince her she could find a solution for everything. Every obstacle or error in her program just encouraged her to keep trying. /He was right. Everything is possible, I have to believe too./

The busy excitement that filled Crystal's being clouded the sudden feeling of emptiness inside her. It was such an intellectual challenge for her, that it surpassed her human needs…Like the need to eat, for example, to consume food. And it was _good_ for her now, because she still got no money. Her first payment was supposed to be in the end of the month, and till then she had almost 20 days and four small pieces of bread, some cheese and tap water. This menu was really limited and she couldn't allow herself breakfast or lunch for some time now. So she filled her time with her work, forgetting about hunger and working to no end.

Kaiba Seto was alright with her, yet he demanded too much too fast. He wanted the work finished in a week or so, and she didn't want problems with him so she did her best. The plans were almost finished, the theory and the interface of her plans were done, and now she tried to program certain parts of the sub-system to make sure it can work properly. It helped her to ignore the prickly feeling in her stomach.

Her first week was really alright, she met many people that were working with her, and shortly she learned about their magnificent skills. Everyone in this company had a huge talent, and everyone seemed to respect Kaiba Seto, although his temper and mood swings. He could be very angry for no reason, or really friendly. He talked to her several times, and at first he helped her to study the system. While doing so he discovered Crystal was skilled and very clever. She could fit herself to working with his most complicated systems. Later he left her the project, but still they talked on the phone when he wanted to ask about the progress or add something to the program.

Crystal was buried with work, and she left the office very late, sometimes at 22:00 or even later. She used to walk home, though it was quite far from Kaiba crop. There she was skipping dinner and going to sleep, not bothering even to remove her clothes only to get up early again. She felt she just couldn't stay at home, because the remains of her food were still there, and she knew she was going to need them later.

A week passed and Crystal didn't eat almost anything. And then she got her all weekend free. The hunger started bothering her, disturbing her. But she knew how to make it out without breaking: she brought some work back home, and locked the door to the kitchen so she wouldn't think about the food left there. She stretched her printed programs on the floor, and using a pen started checking them. (Checking programs without the computer is a nasty thing) Crystal's teacher used to say, but it was a great way to spot the commands and the errors and get better in programming. The checking of a program requires sketching of many tables and takes a lot of time. But Crystal was in no hurry. She just didn't want to look at her kitchen's door, and think how hungry she really felt.

/I guess I have to make it out. It just a couple of days…No one dies from a thing like this…I heard about people who survived almost two weeks without eating…/ all the workers in Crystal's office were taking a coffee break at 12:00, however, she never did so. She remained on her place, programming.

The sun this Sunday was really bright yet rain clouds were making their way from the north toward the city. The light from the window created a square of sun rays on the floor, and the tiles were heated during the morning so Crystal lay there and checked her programs. The room was silent, only the soft ticking of the clock could be heard.

Crystal felt tired, and the letters she wrote were blinking in front of her eyes. /I just can't concentrate today…Well, maybe I should rest./ she rolled over her back, feeling the limpness crawling into her _BoNez_, making her body numb and her mind sleepy. She closed her eyes /only for a little while…/ and fell asleep right there, on the floor.

* * *

/I just don't understand…/ he thought to himself as he looked at her, lying on the floor. He sat on her windowsill, on the height of the seventh floor, and watched the girl. /Why is she trying to destroy herself? Is she too afraid because of her power? Or is someone trying to get her power too? I just don't know…Am I alone in this business?…/ he followed her for some time, learning her habits and found them strange and surprising. She got up early almost everyday, and went to work at Kaiba corp. /She is working there…I can't really understand this term. My useless hikari told me once that in the modern world, humans have to work in order to get…Wait – what was the word? – Money – oh yeah, the small coins and dirty papers they are using everywhere. I always wondered what the coins are for, and I still can't get it. If I need something, I just come and take it./ he smirked as he thought about what he wanted. /For now, I want the power of ancient Egypt, and it seems this girl has too much of it./

Yet the thing that really surprised him was the fact she wasn't eating…/I wonder if she is feeding on blood just as I am…How strange, I could sense she is a human, nothing else. A powerful human, I have to say, but not a vampire. And I never saw her slashing in order to get this precious meal./ he instinctively licked his lips, the remembrance of the sweet delicate taste playing in his mouth /I know humans need food in order to survive. But she isn't eating, and I feel strange oscillations in her power…So what the Hell is she doing?.../

The window wasn't closed, and the girl was asleep on the floor, so he decided he could enter and take a look around. As he crawled through the frame, something in his pocket started to glow /Hmm…Now it is so interesting/ he thought as he pulled out the millennium ring and the millennium eye /This items are serving me well, especially after I took them from _that_ stupid spirit. I blasted him away into the nothingness of the _Shadow Realm_…After his betrayal. He and my stupid hikari plotted against me, yes they did, and I punished them. Then I got the items…And I see there is another one…Really interesting…/

He passed near the figure of the sleeping girl on the floor. Her pale arm was stretched so he could see her beautiful blue vein in the bright light. /I have to admit, her blood seems delicious. I will taste it after I figure out what item she is hiding./ He started pacing towards the bedroom, yet his second step fell on a recalcitrant tile. Crystal moved when the noise of crack was heard.

He froze on his spot, glaring at her. To his great disappointment, she moved again and sat weakly, yawning and stretching. Crystal opened her eyes to find herself on the floor. Sun's light wasn't heating the titles anymore, and the floor was cold and stiff.

She tried to get up, and her legs betrayed her. She fell down coughing and feeling really ill. /No…I have to eat…/ she crawled on the floor to the kitchen, being watched by two bright lavender eyes. She was so concentrated in her way she didn't noticed them. They examined her, her petite body and free hair, the way she desperately tried to reach her goal, and an evil smirk formed on his face. /So she has weakened herself…Stupid girl!…She will be my easiest prey ever…Yet I can't do it now. I have to wait to the right day…It will be the day when the starz stop in their orbits and the land shakes, the seas leap up to the sky…I hope she survives…I didn't even touch her, and she's already so weak…She is killing herself slowly, so I'm not her enemy. She is the worse enemy of herself, dear girl…_My_ dear girl…/

Crystal supported herself by the wall, getting up and unlocking the kitchen, she got out some bread and cheese and ate it. Then she filled another glass with tap water and drank. She was still tired, still somehow dizzy and her sight was spinning around her. She hardly found the way to her bed, collapsing into it. She fell asleep the instant her body lay on the cover, shivering lightly when the sun set down and the cold ruled her apartment. She couldn't afford herself an air-conditioner, so she just lay, too weak to get up, too weak to even break out from the nightmare she was in. Too weak to resist the pain in her head and stomach.

He heard her soft whimper as she shivered more and more. Getting inside her apartment once again, he made his way to her bedroom, where he found her on the bed, lying and trembling, sometimes letting out whimpers of pain. He looked at her miserable starved form, still smirking. /Poor girl…Watch it, don't let yourself get too weak…I still need you…And when I'm done using you, I will kill you, just like _she_ wanted to kill me…But by then, I will save your useless life…Or shall I say your useless-life-to-be…/ he lifted her unconscious body, his arms sweeping her up, and he took the blanket into his hands, placing her down again. She was light and cold in his arms. "You are so stupid…Don't try to end your miserable life before I do it…Because I will…" he whispered into her ear as he covered her. "Save yourself for me, dear…" his cold lips planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

/I may leave her alive…/ he thought as he closed the window and slid down on the wall of the building /If she is a good and obedient girl…/ and his laugh echoes through the night.

* * *

That evening Kaiba Seto was sitting in the living room along with his beloved brother Mokuba. The room was heated, and the brothers were building a small airplane together, gluing small pieces of wood and plastic. Mokuba laughed and Seto guided him and tried to fix the parts that weren't on place. The result wasn't important but the game. "I'm so glad we spent the day together, big brother," said Mokuba, admiring Seto. Seto smiled "Well, lately many memories are coming back to me and I wanted to let the good ones live again. I love you, Mokuba, don't forget that. And if sometimes I need to work hard, that doesn't mean I have to forget about you. So I'm sorry and I'll try to spend more time with you from now on." Mokuba smiled, gluing another piece "What happened, Seto? What changed your mind like this?"

Seto smiled, remembering Crystal. "I…Sort of met a long known friend, Mokuba." he said, and the kid smiled "Really? Well who is it?" he asked. Seto thought for a moment and said "Actually, it is a girl I've studied with in high-school. Her name is Crystal, and I haven't seen her for a long time. But we met again, and now she is working in my company." Seto paused, thinking about how well she was doing with his systems.

"I see you like her," said Mokuba quietly "She has good influence on you." . Seto eyed him.

"I don't know, kid. I just don't know. I can't tell, but something strange is happening around her. I don't know what brought her to me, but I have the feeling she is somehow in troubles. You know, I can't do anything unless she tells me. And I know something isn't quite right with her, still she keeps her silence. I wish I knew, and I wish I could help her. She is a good person, Mokuba."

"Maybe it is just your imagination," said Mokuba "You know, maybe everything is alright.". Seto thought for a moment "Yeah, maybe. But I will talk with her, maybe I can discover something." Mokuba smiled, trying to gather the courage to ask a difficult question: "Is she beautiful?" he let out finally.

"Well Mokuba…I think she is beautiful, yes. She is really beautiful." admitted Seto as he looked at his little brother "I was surprised to see her." Mokuba looked outside the window, to the gloomy night.

"What is it, kid?" asked Seto as he tried to put together the wings of the airplane. "Nothing," said Mokuba returning his attention to Seto "It is nothing. Let's drink some tea," and Seto smiled as the boy ran to kitchen to get two cups of his favorite lemon tea.

/I hope you are alright, Crystal. I hope you are fine./ thought Seto.

And behind his warm window, far away from his home, the girl named Crystal shivered in the cold and whimpered in pain and hunger, lying on her cold bed trapped in darkness and frost.

* * *

She was so pale on Monday morning when she entered the office, and even paler the day after that. Kaiba Seto watched her as he came to give new parts of the system, studying her silently. She sat weakly on her place, working as hard as she could, ignoring everything. She completed another project, programming the problematic parts and writing comments about her sub-programs and system alerts.

/What is it with you? What are you doing when you are not here, under my eyes? Why are you withering in front of me, merely talking?.../ Seto never let himself ask her firmly what was up with her. Just the regular talks: "I did the work you asked, Mr. Kaiba." she said, her voice weak on the phone. He sighed and said "Call me Seto please. Do you remember our little agreement, Miss Saigo?" she never said anything back.

/Don't think about eating, I don't need it, I can tolerate this…/ Crystal thought, as people in her office ate sandwiches and drank some coffee. She allowed herself to drink the coffee, but she never ate. /I'm not going to beg people to give me money or food. I will make it my way, and I can make it. I will./ she convinced herself, fighting against the dizziness.

She pushed herself another week, until Thursday. It was already late, and she was alone in the office, working hard to get her mind off food. Now she finished her third project. Soon her system runs in the computers of Kaiba corp., and she could start programming the Duel-Disk data base. Her head hurt so much, her eyes weren't focused and she felt swollen and burning sensation crawling down her throat to her stomach. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She closed her eyes, trying to regain consciousness. Breathing hard, she got up, her legs shaking under her, and stepped once then fell. Her chair fell along with her for she caught it in her way down, and the sound echoed through the whole floor.

* * *

/What was that?.../ thought Kaiba Seto, the last one left in the building. He went down the corridor, turning off the lights and closing the doors silently. He heard a strange noise so he went to check what it was.

The room from where he heard the noise happened to be Crystal's office. It was semi-dark, thanks to the light from the computer screen. He glanced at the program, and found it was the new sub-system she was working on. /I can't believe she left this like this. It is very irresponsible! Yet…It is programmed perfectly./ Seto read the program and saved it, turning off the computer. Then he saw the chair on the floor. Getting down in order to fix it up, he saw her lying on the floor, motionless.

"Crystal!" called Seto, kneeling beside her "What happened?" his arms slowly brought her body closer to him. She was so cold, cold like ice, and her eyes were closed. Seto wasn't a doctor, but he could tell something was definitely wrong. She was hardly breathing. "Crystal!" he whispered "Talk to me, what have you done?" his hand was on her cheek, on that cold pale skin. /Firstly, I have to bring her to some warmer place than this office. Secondly, she has to see a doctor, and immediately. What the Hell happened here?.../ Seto got up, taking her with him. She let out a small sound that indicated she was still alive. Her body was limp in his arms and her long silky hair was free on her back.

/I'll take her home/ thought Seto /And I shall do it fast. It is not a game anymore. Something is wrong with her and if I don't hurry, it can be her end…/ Seto closed the door, carrying her outside Kaiba corp. building and into his private car. He told the driver to head home as fast as possible.

* * *

"Damn her!" he yelled, watching the car getting away. /Well, she is even weaker than I though she is. She must have collapsed during work, and now _that_ rich-boy Kaiba Seto took her with him. I wonder if he knows about the power hidden inside of her…Nah, he never believed the ancient stories. He is a blind fool, and he is going to pay for _that_ someday./ He jumped up into the air, landing on a roof. He started following Kaiba's car, his eyes never leaving the road as his body jumped from roof to roof, flexible like a cat, fast like the wind. /Perfect. No traffic jams over here./

"Treat her right, Kaiba," he whispered as he followed the car to the gates of Kaiba's mansion "Treat my dear little queen right or…" and an evil laugh was heard all over the neighborhood. Kaiba got out the car, carrying Crystal with him /Hold on…Just hold on…/

Mokuba already waited them with a doctor since Seto had called him on the way home. "What do you think is the problem?" asked Mokuba when the doctor started his examination in the medical room. Seto and Mokuba sat outside, waiting and nervous.

"I don't know," Seto said, worried "I found her lying on the floor. She was hardly breathing and so cold…It seems like some kind of attack…" /You were heading toward it all the time, and I was too blind to notice. I had to make you tell me what was happening with you, Crystal…Now – are you going to be Ok?.../

Mokuba looked at his brother. /He cares about this girl, I can see it. She changed his life somehow, and now he is afraid of losing her. I don't know her, but she has to live. She can't die now…/ Mokuba hated to see Seto worried so he put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "We have to hope, Seto. We have to." They sat like this for some time, silent, just hoping Crystal would end up fine. Finally, the door was opened, and the doctor got out, looking serious. Seto and Mokuba looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"When you brought her to me, I thought she had a heart attack," said the doctor "You can't assume the relief I felt when I discovered it didn't happen, though she was close to having one. If it happened to her, she wouldn't live through. Her body is too weak to bare such violent event." the doctor paused, looking at Seto "I think I found out why she lost consciousness today."

"Well, what happened? She is one of my workers, I found her on the floor and brought her here so I think I have all the rights to know," said Seto rapidly, looking at the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"It can sound really strange, but it is the truth. This girl was starved, Mr. Kaiba. It seems to me she doesn't ate for more than a week. Her body is so weak because of the starvation. I don't really understand how it happened, but if you hadn't found her and her heart had given in, she could have died by now. Now can you figure out the reasons she didn't eat for so long?" the doctor eyed Seto who gave him ponderous look.

/Didn't eat? What have you done to yourself, Crystal? And what is most important: How come I never thought about it? Am I that blind?.../ "I have no idea what caused her to do this doctor." said Seto shortly.

"When she wakes up, I think we must be interested in this story. For now, I gave her intravenous infusion, and I hope she will wake up soon. You can see her now, but she won't be very talkative. I'm going to be in the office if she wakes." the doctor paced down the corridor, leaving Seto and Mokuba alone.

Mokuba looked at his brother to see his reaction. "I can't believe…" Seto said slowly "Why would she do this to herself?" Mokuba glanced at him and then said "Maybe she is in real troubles, far more serious than you thought, Seto."

Seto got up, making his way to the room Crystal was lying in. She lay on the bed, still pale and weak, but her breathing was more intensive, more normal, and she was breathing by herself. Seto sat beside her, looking at her. Mokuba stood behind him.

/Why, Crystal? Why were you so determined to harm yourself?…You are so lucky I found you, and I feel so stupid I never saw it coming…Please hold on now, or else your body will give up and…/

* * *

Seto sent Mokuba to bed when it got too late, yet he stayed near Crystal. /I have to be here when she wakes up./ he looked at the drops falling into the tube of the infusion, and thought about the short time she worked in his company. He spoke with her everyday and he thought something was wrong, yet he never demanded to know. /She must have thought I don't care about her. I can't believe I was such an idiot./ She moved lightly, and Seto looked at her hopefully. Yet she didn't wake up.

It happened only near 3:00 a.m. Seto was still sitting near her, watching her, never falling asleep. She blinked several times, a soft sound escaped her lips as her grey eyes were filled with the dim light. She slowly tried to move, and a pain shot through her arm because of the needle.

"Don't try to move, Crystal," she heard a familiar voice near her, and turned her head to see him, her sight still dizzy. "Seto?" she asked, her voice weak. She had to close her eyes because of her dizziness. "Are you feeling better?" asked Seto when he leant over her, taking her other hand into his /She is still so cold…/ he thought as she nodded slightly, opening her eyes again. He put her hand down, not sure what to say.

"What did you think to yourself Crystal?" he said, his voice was a little angry and disappointed than he meant "Why did you starve yourself like this? You could have died! What has gotten into you?" Crystal looked at him, still silent. He glared at her, and hissed, his voice somehow angered "You better start talking Crystal. Because I've had enough."

She closed her eyes and reopened them, looking at his demanding ones. "I-…" she said "I was looking for a job for some time, and during this time I wasn't working so I had no food left. That's it." she whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked, amazed "You are working for me now."

"Yes, but my first payment is in the end of this month, and till then…" started Crystal, but he cut her short "Why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you ask for help or for getting paid before the end of the month?"

Crystal didn't answer, but Seto knew what she was thinking. She was too proud to ask for help, too independent and too shy to confess she was in troubles. But was she really alone? "What about your family, Crystal? Do they know where you are currently?" he asked. She looked away after his questions were heard, her eyes lying on the ceiling.

Seto waited, feeling he asked something wrong. Finally she said "I have no family." and he was amazed once again /So she is indeed completely alone…I can say I know this feeling…But I have my brother with me, always by my side, and she has…No one…/

"I'm sorry," he said more gently "I never knew. I'm sorry Crystal, I was just so worried when I found you on the floor and you were hardly breathing…But now you are going to get better, you are not alone."

Her grey eyes closed again, two small droplets streaming down her face. He looked at her silently, feeling sorry for her yet knowing she didn't want him to pity her. She was too strong for that. He sat there, his hand taking hers again. She wasn't sobbing still tears rolled down her eyes. He never saw anyone crying that way.

"What happened to them?" he asked finally, wanting to know "What happened to your family?" she looked at him, surprised he was interested in her past. /I thought I can forget it now…Does it even matter? I don't know…/

"I don't know," she said her thoughts more loudly "I…I never happen to meet them. I don't know who they were or if they are alive today." Seto looked at her, nodding shortly /Completely alone…/ "Maybe you know the name of someone of them? What about your last name?" he asked her. She shook her head "I was too young. A fire broke in the house where I was found. I heard the whole block was burned so it doesn't exist today. The only thing I…" she said, her good hand shot to her neck. But she couldn't find the thing she was looking for.

"What?" asked Seto "What are you looking for?" Crystal's sight fell upon some of her clothes the doctor pulled off to check her, and saw the golden string. "Here," she reached it, placing it in Seto's stretched hand "This is the only thing I have from my past. It was found on my neck that night." Seto examined the item.

"It is somehow familiar to me…I'm not sure." he said, giving it to her again. She held it tight. "I never saw my parents, or I just can't remember."

She was silent again, and Seto said "I know how you feel. I know…But I do remember my parents, and I have my brother Mokuba. He is always with me, and I never gave up my life because of him." Crystal nodded. "You asked about my last name earlier. Saigo isn't really my last name. I was given this name when I started studying at school. The supervisor of my group in the orphanage gave this name for me. It was her youth name."

Another silence fell between the two. Crystal thought about her childhood, plagued in memories, and Seto thought about what he can do for her in the future. /I thought my childhood was oppressed, but look at her: alone in the world without a name or a clue who she is. I have my memories, I know who my parents were and I have Mokuba. I am never alone because Mokuba is always in my mind./

"Seto," she said finally "I'm sorry about what you went through because of me. I don't deserve this, and I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused." he looked at her "I understand what you did, Crystal. You don't have to be sorry. Yet be grateful you are still alive now. If I hadn't found you…You know I could just go back home yesterday. My doctor said if you hadn't been brought to him in time, you would have surely died – because your heart couldn't take it." he stopped, taking a breath "But I was there, and I'm glad. And as for you…You have to solemnly promise me you won't do this again. Please tell me if you need something, we aren't in the Middle Ages or something. You, as a worker in the independent world, have many rights, and one of them is to get paid in the middle of the month or even earlier if you need it. I know I can rely on you, and if you needed the money you could just tell me."

She didn't look at him when he spoke, and lightly nodded when he finished. "Ok," she said quietly. "Now, I'm going to tell you what you should do. Stay here until the doctor says you are fine. Meet my brother and rest this weekend. After that, I will change your payment date, and you will get your money. You deserve some grant – I saw your projects and I must say you quiet impressed me. It was perfect." she looked away again "Exaggeration," she whispered. He smiled lightly "No Crystal. You are very talented, and you deserve some rest after your hard work. Now I didn't hear your promise about my request."

She looked at him "I told you I won't do this again." she said. "Don't do what?" he asked stubbornly. "I won't starve myself again." her voice was quiet and shy "I promise."

"It is much better." he said "Now try to rest, I will send the doctor to check you in the morning. Crystal, you are a welcomed guest, please don't be shy with us. Mokuba and I are your friends." Seto said, and looked at the smile creeping over her face.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me. I can never be grateful enough for that." she said, and he nodded, getting up and going to the door. He went out and closed it silently, and Crystal returned her gaze into the ceiling, thanking Ra for allowing her to breathe on this earth again.

* * *

/Maybe it was just false alarm…/ Dartz thought to himself as he opened his eyes. His meditation was strange this time, he couldn't really concentrate on the person who had the Egyptian power he sensed. There were about 30 appliers for a job in his company on the day when the power appeared for the first time, and he started thinking who it was. Yet when he meditated, he found the aura was somehow reduced, and for a long time. He kept the mind connection, trying to understand what happened to that person, and after some time -5 hours to be exact- the aura regained its strength and stability.

Dartz narrowed his eyes as his thought. /I have to find this person as fast as I can. Because something is happening to him, and in this world he can die every moment and this great power will be just wasted. I don't know what he is doing, but I feel some danger around him. He isn't in good hands, or maybe he is alone and can't protect himself…And maybe others are after him…To get his power. This person needs me, because after I take his power he won't need anything anymore…/ evil smirk formed on his face as Dartz made some plans. He looked again at the list, reading the names of the people on it. The last name said

"Saigo, Crystal."

Dartz eyed the list again, and then got up. The candles around him flickered and cast dim silhouettes on the walls around him. He stood in the middle of the Orichalcos sign, and raised his hands. Thirty shadows emerged in front of him, circling him.

"Now my slaves, go and find the person with the Egyptian power. Take these," and Dartz tore the list with the names to some pieces, giving one to each Orichalcos soldier "And find the right person for me. But don't do anything yet." Dartz glanced up to the ceiling where starz were imprinted "It is too early…"

Sounds of light sliding, like rat climbing on the kitchen's cupboard, were heard as the shadows went to fulfill the Master's command.

* * *

FAB: That's it. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for taking so long. If you have some time **_please REVIEW_** the story and tell me what do you think.

_Have a great time reading FICs!_ See you all soon!


	3. FlEsH Eating

**_Master Of PuppetZ_**

* * *

_Veins that pump with fear,_

_Sucking darkest clear_

_Feeding on your deaths' construction_

* * *

FAB: Sorry for not updating for so long. I know there's no excuse for that, so sorry once again.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor Master Of Puppets which belongs to Metallica…Still same here. **_

**_Reviews:_** I want to _thank very much_ those who reviewed me!

I want to remind you to _REVIEW_ again, this is really important…And now let's just go on!

_**Master Of Puppets – Chapter 3 – FlEsH Eating**_

"Look at the wall, please," said the doctor as he tried to pull the needle out of her vein. Crystal silently obeyed, knowing she wouldn't like the view of blood drops streaming on her pale arm along with the needle hanging loosely in the doctor's experienced fingers. She winced in pain as she felt the stabbing of the object pulled out of her body, and something wet and burning pressed to the pained spot. Her left arm was numb, and she couldn't move it. She tried to flex her fingers softly, looking a little bit worried when they moved slowly, not really doing what she wanted them to do.

The doctor looked at her and said "It is going to pass, don't worry. You just hadn't moved the arm for a long time, but I assure you it would pass." he wrapped the needle in a piece of nylon, and threw it away. Then he shot her a little glance before taking her right palm into his hand "I want to check your pulse again, just to make sure you are better now," he said, and a minute of silence fell between the two as he looked at the clock on his wrist and counted her beatings. She tried to breathe calmly, not wanting him to worry about her anymore.

"Well, it is quiet steady, it is ok," he said, letting go of her arm "Now listen to me, dear, I'm going to state a menu for you, so listen up." she nodded, looking at him, her grey eyes full of light. "Today and tomorrow eat just minced food, you can not eat rough pieces. The day after tomorrow start eating normally. It's all I can suggest you for now, but you have to consult with a dietitian. It will help you to build yourself a normal everyday menu, and you will eat properly." he said "Try to not eat meat today and tomorrow…What?" he asked, as he saw her expression.

"I do not…Eat meat at all." she said quietly, looking at him. "You are a vegetarian, aren't you?" he said "If it is the case, I really suggest you to see a dietitian. It is extremely important for you, since you don't eat meat, and you need a professional help." these words remind Crystal about a joke of her teacher's (Soon I need a _professional help_! I just don't understand what exactly you don't understand!) her teacher always said that when he tried to explain the difficult material to his students. Yet Crystal knew him too well to take his words seriously. It was his special humor.

She thanked the doctor for saving her, and he nodded shortly and got out of the room, leaving her alone to gaze into the horizon of the morning sun. The numbness of her arm was slowly fading, and she could move it once again, although the spot where the needle was stuck in hurt so much that it was surely turning into a bruise. Crystal didn't care about this, however, because that needle saved her life.

The room around her was really beautiful, she was too sleepy to notice this last night. There was a carpet on the floor, and the walls were painted with light blue color. Her bed was right near the window so she could see the sky and the sun. Yet she couldn't see any other buildings, indicating the city's skyscrapers were left somewhere behind the mansion. Or maybe they weren't visible from this wing. /I wonder how big this place is. I mean…I was unconscious when Kaiba brought me here…I don't even know where I am and where is my apartment…I don't even know how we got here…Well, I just have to wait. All these mysteries are going to reveal soon. And I need to go home soon – it is not appropriate to be a burden on Kaiba, he did quiet enough for me./

A knock was heard, and then the door was opened. Crystal looked at the boy standing on the doorstep. He was about twelve years old, and his eyes were two blinking sapphires. He had long dark blue hair, falling freely on his shoulders and an interested expression on his face, his cheeks a little flushed. "May I come in?" he asked shyly, eyeing Crystal. She smiled at him and nodded "Sure." she said feeling surprised.

The boy closed the door behind him, and got closer to her, eyeing her. She moved a little in her bed, and he approached her and sat down near, his eyes locked on hers. "Well…I'm Mokuba." he said and looked at her firmly. "You must be Seto's brother, right?" she asked "Nice to meet you. I am Crystal." she said, looking at him, stretching her right arm to shake his. He smiled now, his smile kind and welcoming.

"My brother has some problems with business this morning, so he sent me here to take care of you. I heard about what happened to you, and I'm curious…" he said, his eyes suddenly falling to look at the covers of the bed "What was the reason you tried to…Why wouldn't you…Well, you know." he said, his voice growing weak so the end of the sentence was whispered out. She looked at him, hesitating. Then she said "I know. Well it is a long story. Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, looking at him. His eyes finally looked at her again as he let a low "Yes". He sounded sincere.

* * *

"Why didn't you studied at the orphanage?" asked Crystal "We had to study. We never had other choice." Mokuba thought for a little and said "I don't know. Seto studied because he had nothing better to do, and as for me…Well, I don't think I was in the mood for it. Everything I had known fell apart so fast and I…" he thought about the words before he let them out "I think I couldn't _be_ myself then. But Seto was right there with me, and he helped me to put myself up again. We played together, and I felt I can't let him go. Other children were often cruel to me because I was younger, but Seto never let them insult me. It did great at first, because the children stopped beating me up. But then…There weren't any children who wanted to play with me, because they were scared." the story about Crystal's past led them to speak about life in orphanage.

Crystal eyed him as he talked, his so innocent eyes held so much pain the memories made him feel, she immediately remembered her orphanage years. "I know what you are talking about. There was a boy from another group in my orphanage who always teased me and insulted me. Once he even spilled sticky compote into my back-bag. I beat him up after that." she said, and a bitter smiled appeared on her face "I didn't intend to hurt him badly…Yet somehow I managed to break his ribs. He was much taller than me so I don't quiet understand how I did it. He was hospitalized for two weeks or so," Crystal said.

Mokuba looked at her "Weren't you sorry for what had you done?" he asked quietly. Crystal looked at him "No, because I knew the minute he stood up on his feet, he would surely want to spill compote into my back-bag once again."

"I bet many other kids were afraid of you after that. You were really alone there, right?" he said, sitting even closer to her. "I think you are right. In some way, the orphanage can really part the children. Despite they are growing together, sleeping in the same rooms and studying together, the orphanage can either cause some brave friendships grow or isolate a child in the middle of the crowd. I see you know this feeling." Crystal smiled another bitter smile, and Mokuba looked at her, mentally castigating himself /Why am I causing her to remember her past once again? She has told me enough, and besides, I was sent here to help her. And she isn't eating again…Well, this is the time for breakfast…/

"Ok, Crystal, now I want to invite you to have some romantic breakfast with me, may I?" he asked hopefully and she laughed, the gloomy atmosphere fading rapidly. "I agree," she said and laughed again, trying to move her left arm /It still hurts. Well I hope it passes soon enough so I can be more independent. I need to be well enough to get dressed by myself since I am invited to that breakfast…/

"So, what would you like? Fried chicken? Some steak with potatoes, and a chocolate cake after that? Maybe a meat sandwich?" blabbed out Mokuba, when he saw the expression on her face. His smile dropped into the floor like petal of withering flower. He felt he said something wrong, terribly wrong "Wh-what is it?" he asked, blinks of guilt in his voice. Crystal looked at him sadly.

"I…I do not eat meat. At all." she said, looking at the embarrassment creeping over to his cheeks, "Don't be sorry Mokuba, you just didn't know. It is Ok, the doctor didn't know either. It is Ok." he looked at her, and silently apologized.

"Well, it doesn't make sense anyway. I can eat only minced food today, so I guess you can eat my portion too." she let out a laugh, and soon Mokuba smiled "How come you don't eat meat?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "I don't know. I never ate meat, it was always like this. I…I just feel I can't. But it doesn't mean I am right or something. You can do whatever you want and eat whatever you feel like…" she stopped, glaring at his sly grin spreading on his face and sweatdropped lightly "…Well, not all the cakes and chocolate reflecting in your hungry little eyes right now, but quiet all…" Mokuba laughed and put his hand on hers "So would you mind hurry up? I'll go and get us some food, and when I'm back we are going out!"

He ran out of the room, winking at her once before he closed the door. Crystal closed her eyes and sighed, feeling much better. /He is a good little soul./ she thought to herself /He had rough times also, as I see. But he is so strong for his brother, so brave for him./ She threw the covers off her, and reached the clothes on the little table near her bed. Her hands shook as the cold air reached her pale arms and legs, slowly pulling on her clothes. She wore her sweater that was taken off, and then her jeans. She had to stand to wear them, and her legs weren't really carrying her, she weakly stood on them, almost falling. She quickly took her millennium ankh and wrapped it around her neck, hiding it under the sweater.

/I guess that's the price I have to pay for being so stupid and stubborn./ she thought as she probed her left arm with her right one /I absolutely deserve everything that happens to me because I didn't eat. Now I wonder how I am going to make it downstairs…Or upstairs…I hope I don't have to climb up…I don't think I can do this right now…/ A knock on the door was heard, and she waited for Mokuba to get in.

"Well, our breakfast is almost ready…Are you ready, Crystal?" he asked, smiling warmly at her. She nodded "Yes, Mokuba, I'm ready…" she supported herself, pulling up her body. He looked at her worriedly, approaching her and taking her hand "Let me help you," he said, and she looked at him, thanking him with her glance. They passed the room, and Mokuba closed the door behind them. Soon they trudged through the corridor, Mokuba leading Crystal to a nice terrace, where cool morning chill played among the leaves of the green plants, and a table was set for them. He moved the chair for her, and she laughed softly at this gesture "Where'd you taken this one?" she asked when he sat in front of her, smiling at her amusement.

"Don't you like it?" he asked slyly "I bet you do." she nodded shortly and asked "Well, if it is going to be like this, maybe I should behave formally also."

Mokuba smiled "This isn't a date, Crystal. It is just friendly breakfast, and you have to eat or Seto is going to kill us both when he comes back." Mokuba smiled as the dishes were served to them by a young maid, Crystal felt somehow uneasy to be served this way. She sat there quietly, and watched Mokuba sitting on his knees for the table was too long for him to reach the plates. "Well, Will we start with the salad? I asked the cook to make it really minced so you can eat it. I think it will be just fine for you," he said as he gave her the salad bowl. Crystal took some of it to her plate, and then Mokuba did the same. She looked at him, and asked "Are you going to eat this too?"

Mokuba smiled at her "Yes, since you are eating this – I'm eating the same. Now let me propose you some of these noodles; they are really soft so I think you can eat them too." They ate silently for some time, Crystal felt she hardly can open her mouth and swallow the food, but she did the effort to eat again for the sake of Mokuba, who was eyeing her as he ate his portion. /Why is he doing this for me? He can eat normal food and enjoy his breakfast…What makes him so kind to me? He doesn't even know me, so why? Why is he acting this way?.../

"That's better," said Mokuba when he finished his, and sat on his knees again to pour some raspberry juice into their cups "Like raspberries?" he asked when he emptied his cup in one gulp "It is really good. It is natural, you know, and natural is the best. But I think Seto can't tell the difference between natural and chemical. I'm not sure if he even knows what he eats, because he is never interested in it." Mokuba smiled "I think he could eat plastic food while he was trying to work and eat at the same time."

"It seems he is quiet busy, running this successful company like this," said Crystal in wonder. "I never asked you," said Mokuba suddenly "What are you doing in my brother's company?" Crystal looked at him, and said "I'm a program engineer, and I'm building some of your brother's systems."

"Is my brother too demanding?" asked Mokuba "Because I know how he is. But you tell me if he bugs you too much, and I will rebuke him. He doesn't dare to fight me because I can win over easily, you know," boasted Mokuba.

"Is that so?" said a voice from behind, and Crystal turned her head to see Kaiba Seto standing there, an amusement expression over his face as he looked at his brother "I see you two are just fine here, outside, and I see you wasted no time to take Crystal on a date, Mokuba." the younger one blushed and lowered his head. Seto continued, approaching them "And what about winning over me? Shall I remind you about your embarrassing loss against me last week? And what about the…" but Mokuba raised a hand and said "I'm much stronger this week! Just fight me and you will see!"

Seto nodded "Ok, since I have a break. But don't wail when you lose!" he took a seat near Crystal, and Mokuba changed his place to be in front of him. The brothers stretched hands and prepared to the challenge, each one grabbing its opponent's palm, elbows on the table. "I'll count us down," volunteered Mokuba "Three, two…One!" he said, and the game began.

Mokuba pushed his brother's hand as hard as he could, but Seto didn't move "Is that all?" he asked "Come on, Mokuba, you are stronger than that!" Mokuba tried some more, now moving his brother's hand a little to the side. In the end, with one fluid motion, Seto moved his one to bend Mokuba's, and won the game.

Crystal laughed when they argued.

"Come on, Seto, you know I could win! I lost because it was my left arm, and it is weaker than my right!"

"That was your excuse last time, Mokuba. And let me tell you one thing: it doesn't work anymore! I won and that's it."

"Well, that's enough," Crystal said "That was really funny indeed. Are you always playing this game?" she asked, trying to get them from fighting once again.

"Well, yes, but I never won," said Mokuba quietly eyeing his brother "But I will, eventually. I swear I will…"

"You can wish, Mokuba," said Seto teasingly "And about this little ordeal, let me ask you, Crystal, how was the breakfast?"

"It was fine," said Crystal "I never ate a salad like this one before. It was heavenly tasty." although the burn down her throat was certainly telling other things. Crystal tried to make the feeling disappear by drinking some more juice, but it wouldn't pass. /Remember Crystal, you did it to yourself and now you pay for it. It is all your fault, and you have to live it through./

"It is good. The doctor said you would get better soon. You are really lucky, because he had already terrorized me by telling me other cases like yours and their awful results. He always tells me things like these, every time Mokuba sneezes. Well, I think you don't wanna know. It is pure luck you can eat with us now." Seto said, remembering what the doctor told him "I wish he wouldn't tell these things to me."

Mokuba's face wore the same unpleasant expression "Yeah, like the time he told me about that spleen thingy…" he said "Now I know that…" but one glance from Seto cut his sentence off "Well, and things like this," he finished quickly.

Seto looked at his watch "I think it is the time to get back to work." Mokuba looked at him "Why won't you bring your lap top and sit here with us some more?" he asked his older brother "The air is better for you in any case."

Seto glanced at him "I've had enough medical explanations this morning Mokuba…" he commented, then looked at Crystal "But you know what? I'll do just as you said and work here. I think Crystal would like to see how her system is running on the computer." he said.

"Is it running already?" she asked in amazement "I thought I needed to write the implementation for the integrate part, and…" but he said "It was written some time ago, so I just copied some files and combined them together. I'll bring the computer and show you. You will like this system, it is really flexible." Seto said as he made his way into the corridor.

"Be careful, or this computers lecture is going to make you fall asleep." advised Mokuba. Crystal looked at him "Don't you love computers? I thought you must like them because of Seto."

"I do, but not as much as he does." said Mokuba sincerely "He insists I study computer science, and I can't say I dislike this subject, it is great…But you know, he sort of _made_ me study it, and I have a little bitter feeling for it is the subject our stepfather made him study." Mokuba said "It was what made his real progress, yet it caused his work mania." Crystal smiled at him and said "I know. That caused me to concentrate only on work when I starved the days ago. It is…Fascinating, it is encouraging, you can't leave it and do other things…You feel you have to try again and again, and each obstacle is just another incentive to solve the problem. I love this subject, I loved it when I studied it, and it is the thing I know how to do."

Seto came back, holding his opened lap top in one hand and typing with the other as he walked "Watch it," said Mokuba "Or you bump into a wall once again!"

Seto sent a glare at his younger brother while placing the lap top in front of Crystal "Look yourself," he said. She immediately stretched her left arm, wincing slightly at the pain throbbing in it. Seto watched her typing some commands into the search form. "Crystal," he asked suddenly "Are you left-handed?" she looked at him and said "Yes, didn't you know? The whole office was amused when I typed with my left hand."

"I was left handed also," remembered Seto "And…I sort of changed it. It isn't very comfortable in this world, you know." Crystal looked at the screen, reading the commands and answered "I don't know, I don't remember it was difficult for me." Her left hand led her typing as she added some commands into the scanning loop the program accepted.

He sat down, looking at what she was doing when he suddenly said "Look, maybe we should add another scanning loop to the array of the linking files." she raised her eyes to meet his "I didn't do an array for the linking files. I made a list for them." he thought for a moment "Well, it is even better if you add a counter for this, and I insist we add this loop."

"Ok, I'll write," she said and started typing, he looked at what she was doing, and argued when she tried to make a different function for the counter. Mokuba looked at them, sweatdropping slightly. Then he left, definitely bored by all the computers stuff /I should leave them alone before they make me program this…/ he thought /And also…They need some time to be alone…/

* * *

His legs trampled the thick mists of the forbidden place, as he paced on the furrows of the dead earth. Light rays never abated the eternal darkness, and this place was cold and wintry. The ground below his boots was stiff and smooth like an iceberg, and parts of his body weren't visible through the tangled atmosphere. /Where did I leave this stupid hikari of mine? I need him now, I need the rest of him to live myself…Even if it means he has to die…He deserved to die long ago, it is his pure luck he isn't dead by now…But he will…His time is counted…And I think one or two more times, and he is over blood…He will be useless to me, his dead body will be never found…Poor Malik, disappeared with no evidence…Lonely lost soul…They wouldn't care…This sister of his…Never cared./

He reached a cave, a big black hole in the darkened wilderness, and got inside it. Only his steps echoed in the darkness for the shadows consumed everything. This place was even colder than the black waves of nothing outside, and his hands traced the frozen walls, finding their way toward the place where he hung his young hikari.

When he reached the stoned room, he pulled out the millennium eye from his pocket, activating it to glow and shine. The light was strong enough to cause the alcove's walls to sparkle. His hikari's body was still there, limp and cold, hanging loosely from the ceiling. He didn't move, didn't wake up and his breathing was just low purring in his chest. /He is almost dead…/ thought the Yami, looking at the poor figure /Well at least he dies in his dreams…Or nightmares, should I say. It won't matter to him, he is not alive even now. He is still breathing so what is left of his blood is still streaming in his veins…I need it for now…/

Marik got closer to his hikari, lifting his left arm to check the pulse. It was really slow, and his _FlEsH_ was cold and covered with some crimson dried liquid from the previous time. The rotten smell filled Marik's stomach with urging feeling of want. /I'm really hungry, and my damned blood is not enough for me. But his…/ Marik pulled a little knife sharply, and slowly dug into his hikari's left arm, reopening the old wounds and making new and fresh ones, waiting for some blood to flood on the surface of the skin. When it appeared, shining and glowing, Marik tilted his head, bringing his hikari's arm closer to his mouth, and lapped the delicacy, licking it slowly, relishing in its wonderful taste /Your blood is still fine with me, dear. You are making me feel proud for choosing you as my hikari…/ Marik watched the poor boy, his eyes shut and his face pale like he was already dead /Or shall I say my ex-hikari/ he laughed coldly as the knife dug into the boy's skin again, slashing, causing the blood flow faster to the opened injures.

Slowly the bleeding stopped as Marik treated the cut open arm, careful not to lose any drop of pure blood. Malik hadn't even moved though he had just lost more blood. He was in deep coma, lying there for a very long time now, trapped in eternal darkness his Yami sent him to. At first he would scream and cry, but with the loss of his blood and life he lost his despair. He was no longer really alive, he forced himself into an eternal slumber. He didn't wake up for the last four times his Yami was fed on his blood, and soon he will be truly dead. And the thought of being finally sort of free, the thought that his tormented soul will finally leave his broken body was the thing that somehow kept him alive. And today he got another step closer to the edge. And as he felt his life draining, he knew his Yami was sucking the rest of the will out of him, he hoped for a second it was the end of ends. Yet it stopped, and more and more died inside of him, his heart shrinking and stiffing to a little cold lump of stone.

The Yami let go, eventually. He took the millennium eye, turning around, and licking his lips several times he made his way out, feeling much stronger. His hikari's blood still carried the taste of hatred and affront, years of neglecting and ignoring left a wonderful bitter flavor. /You are buried down here, light/ thought Marik /You are interred like a Pharaoh without a name, and a stranger's story burned into your _FlEsH_…I think it is somehow ironic, what you tried to do in your miserable life, those 18 years of wasting time…And your end, my dear…Don't you worry, it is coming. I'll visit you again soon…/

* * *

The evening fell on Dartz' little private temple so fast, coloring the walls with dark blue and causing the flames of his candles stir as the cold chill was washing over the room. The Orichalcos painted on the floor glowed lightly, shining for some time then it went silent again. Dartz came inside the room, watching the shadows wearing the forms of his dark soldiers.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked. Some of them threw the little papers with the names into a bowl in Dartz' hands, and backed away. The last soldier let out some sounds, and Dartz listened to them. "You didn't find this one? You are useless to me." Dartz raised his fist into the air, reopening his hand and pointing to the dark being. Then he made a fist of his hand again, and the being was smashed into pieces. The other backed away even more.

Dartz held the piece with the name of the person who wasn't found, and threw the others in the bowl to the seal of the Orichalcos on the floor. The bowl was set on fire; the names inside it were burned to dust.

/How can this happen? The name of the person was supposed to glow in the fire, the Orichalcos' flame doesn't hurt pure power…It means that…/ Dartz looked at his hand, reading the name of the absent person.

_"Saigo, Crystal," _

His laugh echoed through the temple to the clouds and the starz above.

/So here is where my power is…Inside this girl…/ he read the name over and over again, making some plans for the future /Well, no matter who you are, you are going to give your power to me. Prepare to be separated from your life in the process, because your power shall be mine…/

* * *

FAB: Ok, that's it for now. Please **_REVIEW_** if you have few seconds to waste. Don't forget to enjoy life for we live only once in this specific era… 


	4. Someone, Somewhere, Some Wicked Way

**_Master Of PuppetZ_**

* * *

_Taste me and you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song, it's Metallica's…_**I don't even own my hollow soul anymore. 

FAB: I just want to remind you to _REVIEW_ please. Let's move on!

**_Master Of Puppets – Chapter 4 – Someone, Somewhere, Some Wicked Way_**

Marik closed the door of the room. /Nothing. Still nothing. I think I'm wasting my time here. She wouldn't keep this here; it's too obvious the item is close to her stupid human heart. I wonder how she got it. I wonder if she knows about its powers…Or _MY_ new powers, shall I say, because I'm going to take the item from her./

As he thought he went into the kitchen and then into the living room. He found nothing interesting; the place was grayish and boring as a history lesson. He sat on the couch, stretching his arms as he looked at the setting sun /She still isn't here…I wonder what takes her so long…She's alive, I feel she's alive…But where is she? When will she come back?.../

He looked as the light square on the floor was slowly fading into darkness, the tiles remaining cold and stiff. He remembered the day she fell asleep on the floor, almost starved to death, too weak to move herself. /Stupid girl…I'll have to watch her carefully, I can't let my power slip out of my grasp…And the day your power will be mine…It is going to be the end of this damn world…I'll make revenge run through this earth for the Hell my life made me pass…/

He closed his eyes, as he remembered the cold Egypt nights, down in the stone dungeon, when he still shared half of his body with his stupid hikari…The hours of sorrow and physical pain his other side felt…These feeling weren't his, but he was pleasured when their aftertaste flowed into his own veins, into his soul, he devoured their bitterness, this wonderful taste of gloom. He was fed on gloom the nights Malik lay in his bed, his soul breaking more and more.

In fact, the more Malik grew desperate and angry, the more his dark half gained strength. Soon Marik was strong enough to break through his other half, and take control over his body. And soon afterwards, Malik became his poor puppet, a doll with no wants or needs but Marik's. The threads were tightly grasped in Marik's hands, so his hikari had no way to escape…

/And even when I _freed_ him into the _Shadow Realm_, he came back to fight against me, dragging the stupid thief to help him, since he had no body of his own anymore. So stupid and naïve, little Malik…You could never win over me./ Marik remembered that duel with amusement /They never knew about Ra's special attacks, the fools…But I can't say this duel wasn't worthwhile…The millennium eye and the millennium ring are mine, finally mine…And Malik is a puppet again, and next time I visit him he'll lose the game…/

Marik leant back into the couch to sit in more comfortable way. He remembered the feeling of being a puppet himself, changing every time Malik's mood swung. He remembered the hiding from Odion because he wasn't strong enough to surface again. And the nights Malik lay still on his place, praying he won't ever wake up again, his other part was really active, filling the hikari's mind with little soft lies and broken promises about destiny. And he fell for it, until his soul was weak enough. It took time, a long time, but finally Marik got what he wanted. Malik's body. And Malik was expelled forever.

He felt a twist in his link with Malik when the thoughts about the past came to his mind /So he can still feel it…His memories are carrying so much hatred and eternal loathing, so much disappointment…Don't be so sad, hikari…Your life wasn't a waste…After all, you gave me my life in one wicked way or another…And though I hate you so much, I am going to remember you when I take this girl's power and open the gates of Hell…/ Malik stirred in his cave, his eyelids moving a little, and his heart lost two beats. Marik's smirk grew even larger when he felt this reaction.

"Don't worry hikari, your death is close now…" he whispered, though he knew his worthless hikari couldn't hear him. Marik made his way to the window, opening it and getting out. The evening sky was cloudy, and the crimson glow of the sun almost disappeared in the rims of the horizon. The skyscrapers hid the sky as Marik slid on the smooth wall of the building, almost invisible in the shadows. The lights of the city gleamed nigh, him making his usual whirl jump, leaving Crystal's apartment behind him.

* * *

"Do you really want to go?" Kaiba Seto asked his guest. Crystal nodded silently, looking at the floor /I know he may find this a little offending, but I have to go home. I can't stay here anymore, because it is enough. And also he did enough for me, I shouldn't disturb him more./ 

"Yes, Seto. I need to go home. Understand me please. I can't stay here because it's unfair, I just can't…" she stuttered, but she knew he understood. He looked at the computer again. They've worked for the entire day, building arrays of files and connecting structures together, making the system more comfortable to use, adding some functions to make it suitable for the Duel-Disc. Sometimes Crystal proposed something and he agreed, sometimes he wrote the program and she observed the way he worded the commands.

"Well, you can't walk from here. We are distant from the city centre. I saw your address in the applying papers, and you are living really far from here. If you really want to go home, I can ask one of my drivers to take you." he wasn't looking at her but at the computer. She lowered her head, and said "If it is not difficult. I…I want to go home. Please." she said. He looked at her again "Ok, Crystal. I can't hold you here. You are not a prisoner or something. I just want you to eat some dinner with us, and then you will go. Just please eat with us. I think Mokuba was going to prepare us something special."

Crystal smiled and thanked Seto. He saved the program and shut the computer down. Then Mokuba walked onto the terrace, his eyes sparkling and his smile wide. "Dinner's ready! Let's go, I'm hungry!". Crystal found out her legs were still a little weak as she stood. She shook on her place, holding the chair's back-rest. Seto noticed this "Are you Ok?" he asked, as his hand caught hers and helped her to make a step. She nodded quietly, and progressed toward the corridor with his support.

/She shouldn't leave./ he thought as he felt how weak she was, barely walking /But how can I make her stay? Tomorrow is a working day, now the weekend is over, and she wants to go back to work. But…Will she manage if I let her go home? I mean…She couldn't walk by herself! But she is so stubborn, and she is feeling uneasy staying here…Well, I make sure she gets home safe. But she has to eat now, and I want to see she's eating. I don't want to find her unconscious on the floor once again…/

They sat in a beautiful dining room, and Crystal's eyes passed on the furniture and the matching color of the walls, everything looking just appropriate and comfortable. The table was big and really long, so they have plenty of space for the three of them. Mokuba had to sit on his knees again, and Crystal wished she could do this. Because it was a real challenge to reach the plates and if you wanted a dish from the other end of the table, it had to pass through the others as well. Yet the food was really good. Crystal could eat everything, since they all ate the food she was allowed too. And this also made her feel uneasy. It was hard to eat again, her throat still burned and her heart was beating too quickly as she tried to chew. But she had to force herself to eat, because she really didn't want to faint again.

/I can't believe they are doing this for me. And normal people (Unlike me, of course) eat some meat for their dinner. Yet they don't, and I'm sure it is because of me. I didn't mean to ruin their daily life like this…Oh, stupid Crystal. You don't deserve this. You had to be left there on the floor…/

"Crystal? Could you please hand me this bowl of salad?" Mokuba's voice penetrated her thoughts, and Crystal smiled, handing the bowl to Seto and he placed it in Mokuba's hands. "Now, somebody can give me this juice?" he asked. Crystal stretched her left hand, catching the jar and handing it to him. It was the moment she noticed the pea bowl, and asked for it. Mokuba gave it to Seto and then it reached her.

Another ten minutes of playing with the dishes, and they were all set. Crystal felt really full, and the burn in her stomach was slightly relieved, when Mokuba said "What about the dessert?" Crystal's eyes widened /Oh NO! I just can't eat anymore…/

"I don't want a dessert." said Seto calmly "I have had enough." Crystal sighed and said "Same here. I can't eat anymore."

"Then may I have your portions?" asked Mokuba hopefully. Seto and Crystal glared at him. "I think not," he said lowly, sweatdropping.

"Well, do you still want to go?" asked Seto, wishing for the negative response yet clearly knowing she would reject this offer.

"I'm sorry," she said "I have to go."

"Are you going?" asked Mokuba in disappointment "Already? But we still have to talk about many things!" she looked at him and said nothing. Mokuba smiled at her "Hey, but you will come again, right?" Crystal turned in her chair, looking at Seto briefly. His smile seemed welcoming enough (For in the series he doesn't seem like a person who just loves guests) so she answered "Yes, I will."

Mokuba's smile widened as he got up "I'm going to check what about the dessert, just wait here!" and he run out of the room.

"You are really lucky," commented Crystal silently "You have a wonderful brother. You must be proud of him." Seto nodded "I am. He is doing fine though I wasn't a good parent for him. But he made it out, and that's what makes me feel he will manage. He is clever and sharp."

A silence fell between the two while Crystal was admiring the room around and Seto was hesitating. Finally he let out "What do I have to do to make you stay?" she looked at him, surprised. "Seto," she said "I'm not running away from you. I just feel…Well, I'm over grateful for what you have done for me. I mean, you saved my life! And you did it twice – once you gave me the job in your company, and then you were the one who found me on the floor when I starved. I…I feel really stupid for what I did, and…I feel uneasy staying here after all that." Crystal finally let out loud the things in her heart.

"I see," said Seto slowly "And you know you can go, but still I need to hear another promise from you." Crystal raised her grey eyes to look at his ocean ones "Promise me you will visit me and Mokuba again. I know he wants to see you more now, and I want to work with you again. We made a respectable progress today." Crystal nodded and said "The system will be perfect, I assure you. I will think about other things we can add to it, and it will be great."

Mokuba came back, carrying a tray with jelly vials "Look what I brought us! No one resists this magic jelly! Crystal, please taste this! It is great!" and his eyes were so big and pleading she indeed couldn't reject. Seto glanced at his brother, yet took his portion before the younger one had demanded it. They ate silently, and Crystal had to admit the jelly was really very tasty.

After the dinner had been over, the Kaiba brothers and Crystal went outside the mansion in order to send Crystal home. Mokuba hugged her and said "Please come and visit me, Crystal, and don't forget about breakfast! It is the most important meal of the day!" she smiled in the semi dark of the garage and said "I won't forget this, Mokuba."

"That's it," said Seto, who talked with the driver "Nice street you live on, the Daimoundo Avenue, is it a coincidence Crystal?" he asked, a little amused. "Oh, Daimoundo means a diamond in Japanese!" said Mokuba "Well, diamonds are beautiful, but Crystal is even more." she felt herself blushing, and hoped Seto didn't see it. He was still laughing about the name of her street.

When she sat in the car, the driver slowly navigating them toward the electric gates, she watched Mokuba jumping up and down, waving his hand, and Seto standing beside him, looking after them and she couldn't but wonder /They are so good to me…I will never forget this. They did so much for a nothing like me, and I'm going to do everything in the world for them./

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" asked the voice of the driver. "Oh, no, please, turn it on." she said rapidly, leaning back "I didn't hear the news for a while, did something happened?" she asked.

"I hope not," said the driver as he tuned the right station.

Seto and Mokuba made their way back inside. "Go and get ready for school, Mokuba. You are going tomorrow, you know." said Seto. "Yes, big brother, I am, and…" yet Seto wasn't listening; he eyes were focused on something in the dark "What happened?" asked Mokuba worriedly. Seto glanced once again into the total darkness outside.

"It is nothing Mokuba. Let's get in," and the brothers stepped into the lights of the mansion.

Silent footsteps were heard after Seto had closed the door. His eyes gleamed in the dark as he shook the shining golden item hanging from his neck /Really interesting…What do we have here? One item was here a minute ago but now it is getting away…I bet this is the millennium ankh that belongs to that girl…Or shall I say belongs to her temporarily, because technically it is mine, I can take it any minute now…But what is more interesting – I see there is another item here…Kaiba Seto has one? Well – it is surprising since he never believed the ancient tells…I think I pay dear Kaiba a visit in the darkness, and I am going to find out which item he has…/

* * *

"Thank you very much again," said Crystal as she closed the door. The driver raised his thumb and said "Do you think you can manage now? I can go with you upstairs, if you need me to." but she shook her head "No, I am fine. Goodbye," she said, and she walked on the way to the entrance of her house. She checked the mail box out of habit, yet the absence of any letters made her feel good this time /Still no bills I have to pay…Well, I will get my money soon so I can pay all the things I delayed lately./ 

She used the elevator /I hate this small cabin so much…Well, I just can't go up seven floor with those trembling legs of mine today…I still feel somehow dizzy. Why is this stupid elevator going so slow today anyway? I wish it was over…I wish it was ove-Oh, finally!.../ thought Crystal and got out in her floor, almost falling. She walked to her apartment, the same old figures "13" were on her door. /I am surely lucky enough…/ she thought /I am still alive, and I can eat normally soon though I did a great stupidity./

She pulled the key from her bag Kaiba brought with her, and opened the door.

The living room was cold and chilly, and smell of rain was in the air. Crystal was too tired to notice this. She threw her bag on the couch, and removed her shoes, getting off her soaks. Her bare feet stepped on the cold tiles as she went on her painful path to the bathroom. There she quickly (as her unstable position allowed her) removed her clothes, throwing them into the basket in the corner, and got into the shower.

While the hot water was washing over her body, she thought /Now I have to clean everything and begin all over again. That's like my teacher used to say/ each semester, Crystal's teacher have opened a 'blank', as he called it, and his students got another chance to prove themselves, improving their grades. (Everyone can start all over again,) he said once when Crystal had helped him to arrange the class before the first day of the new semester began (But what most important is to finish what you started. So I hope more students will make big efforts this time,) he smiled somehow sadly (Because it is really important for me you all excel.)

The hot water became colder and Crystal shivered. Soon the hot water was completely over and she had to stop her shower. She took the towel, feeling its dryness for she didn't use it for a day and a half now. She wrapped the towel around her body when she got out the bathroom.

The frozen wind from the opened window cut her exposed skin like razors when she reached the living room. She shivered violently, making her way to the black hole in the wall and closing it. Coldness ruled the room now, and Crystal felt her head spinning /Why was this window opened? I never leave it open, and I didn't opened it now…/

Her eyes widened as the realization hit her mind. /No…It means that…/ she walked as fast as she could to the kitchen and then to her bedroom. Her room wasn't messy or anything, but it seemed…Odd…Like it wasn't her who was the last to touch the covers of her bed, the reading lamp on the small table, the window…/I think…But it is crazy…I think someone was here, but how? What did they want? There is nothing to take or to steal, I have no jewels apart from this necklace on my neck, and it was with me…Still, I feel someone was here, something was here, and if they wanted this jewel, they would kill me…Maybe I have to thank Kaiba for hindering me. If I had been home earlier, I could have been dead right now…/

She checked again everything was in its place. Nothing was taken. /It is so strange…And I feel it is somehow connected to a wicked dream I had while I was starving…I dreamt someone was here and lifted me from the floor…Maybe I am going out of my mind…I just don't get it. Why would anyone break into my apartment when it is clear I have nothing…Yet maybe it is my imagination, maybe I'm still dreaming…/ She lay in her bed, lightly drying herself with the towel. Her head was so heavy she couldn't think more about what was going on. She slowly went under the covers, the towel still around her body. Her alarm clock was set, and she closed her eyes, letting an unpleasant darkness to fill her thoughts.

* * *

The Kaiba mansion was silent and dark at 3:00 a.m. when Marik opened the window of the attic and sneaked in. The glow of the millennium ring was strengthened, and the little ingots on it moved on their place, two of them pointing to the north. He walked slowly, taking his time to explore the place. /It seems that Kaiba doesn't even know about the item in his house…That fool! He can't sense ancient magic even if it is stuck right under his arrogant nose! Or shall I say, his upturned nose!.../ Marik let out a small hissed laugh, and continued searching around. 

The attic was filled with old things, burnt computer chips and old boxes, some of them full of old clothes. A box with Mokuba's old toys laid there, some of them broken, one of his old planes had no wings at all. An old steam iron was hanging loosely from the ceiling, and Marik was careful not to move it. He passed through the room, moving some boxes from his way by silently kicking them.

Then the item he was holding glowed harder. /Here it is…Let's check what our rich-boy is hiding…/ whispered Marik, opening an old cupboard. The millennium item on his neck almost tore his skin when it was attracted to the other power.

Marik's hand was covered in dust, yet he shook it and dug his hand into the darkness inside the cupboard. He slowly moved his hand, seeking for the item in the first shelf then in the second one. His fingers felt something soft, a material, and his stomach was filled with impatience /Where is it?.../ his anticipation was growing more and more when his hands touched something hard and smooth, slightly dusted, but so familiar…So well known, every little scratch or turn of this metal object…The object he held when he took control over Malik's body for the first time…The sudden heat from the power that was in his grasp during Battle City…The blinding power to control the minds of the people and bend them for his needs…

Marik let out a hissed gasp as he felt the familiar power streaming into his veins, and he felt Malik's being slightly shaking /Are you feeling this, my dear hikari? This is the power I - or shall I say you, lost in the past…Was it here, in Kaiba's mansion, all _that_ time? I wonder how he got it, yet the answer is so clear…After all, this item was his ages ago, when he was high priest in ancient Egypt…And that fool doesn't even know about this item…/

Marik closed his eyes, pulling the item out of the cupboard. His right hand wiped the dust off its smooth, cool surface /I can feel the power coming back into me…The power that is mine…Now I have almost all the items in my grasp…My Rod…My millennium Rod…Long time I didn't use it…/

Malik felt the familiar power somehow close to him, the power that carried handful of his most painful memories, his awful sins and lethal mistakes so he struggled to move though his body was dead enough to resist him. /Don't try this, my hikari, I still want to taste your blood once again…Don't die before my _last supper_…/ thought Marik as his fingers examined his long known Rod.

* * *

"Age: 19, address: Daimoundo Avenue, house number 75, seventh floor, 13th apartment…Education: first degree in computer engineering…Well, it explains why she left, I don't need computer engineers here, because I've had enough of them. Well, Miss Saigo, it seems to me you don't have a job right now…Poor girl, you might have nothing to eat…But I can help you…This world is dark and evil, no one wants to offer help for a poor little being like you, and with a little pretending game, you will book in my list of victims…After all, I changed Raphael's loyalty, convinced Valon he is an idiot and fooled over Amelda (Or Alister) to chase Kaiba devotionally and even risk his own miserable life for the sake of getting rid of humanity…" Dartz glared at the computer screen in front of him "What can you do now? I see you are really alone in the world, a signature of an orphanage is printed instead your school education years…Well dear, I'm sure you've suffered enough. Now it's time for me to save your poor soul from the hunger…" 

Dartz shut down the computer, leaving his office to pass through the mirror to his little temple. His traditional clothes appeared, and his yellow eye gleamed in the light of the candles arranged like an Orichalcos on the floor…/Now let's pray for you, Saigo Crystal…We'll pray your soul finds a rest…Soon it is all over, and I assure you, it is going to be so sweet…Your end is coming – and your power is mine soon, so let the last days of your life be your happiest…/ Dartz' smirk was psychotic in the dark, as his eyes widened in aspiration, his hand clenched together and the flames of the candles burning harder and warmer, leaping up /Before the Master Of The Power takes them…And your miserable life…/

* * *

/I hate them! I hate them so much!.../ she thought as she run down the darkened alley /Why had they mess my life up like this? What have I done? Why do I deserve this? I hate them!.../ Claira's feet were making a little tapping noises when she ran away, trying to escape from herself. 

Her tears were running freely on her cheeks, her turquoise bright hair falling into her creamy eyes, her short light clothes weren't protecting her from the evening's cold. Little rain drops fell down on her already wet cheeks. She had neither a direction nor an aim; she was just running, her sandals drowning in the puddles pooling on the asphalted ground.

Domino River was close for she could hear the sound of water's rustling as the rain drops made contact with the watery surface of the pool. She didn't notice the brick in the paving stones and stumbled, falling hard on the unforgiving ground. She lay there, sobbing and making low screams as the pain from her fall reached her wounded thoughts.

"Get up, useless human," she heard a soft voice close to her. She raised her head, trying to see through the curtain of darkness and rain.

"Who is there?" she asked, really scared, her voice fearful "W-who ar-re you?" the voice only laughed softly as a response. Claira strained to see him, feeling a burning in her mind as her eyes met something that was silently glowing in gold sparkles somewhere in front of her. A millennium eye appeared on her forehead, her legs carrying her body's weight up, her eyes opaque and her body still shaking in the growing cold of the dead night.

"Call me Master," he hissed, his voice soft and seducing. Her wet hair was attached to her cheeks as her lips, covered by lipstick spreading on her left cheek, murmured "Y-yes…Master…"

His evil smirk only widened in the dark, as he stepped forward. She didn't move when he did so, remaining cold and motionless on her spot. He wore a dark cloak with little golden strings, his bright hair messy and wet from the rain, golden earring moving slightly with each step he made, glowing lightly. In his hands he held the millennium Rod, its glow slicing the darkness around him.

"Why are you running like this?" he asked as he pushed on her mind to answer him. She let out some words, not really sentences or logic thoughts, and finished with "I hate them for being like this me I want he dies…"

Marik nodded lightly, his smirk growing even more. /You stupid fool…/ he thought, as he raised his Rod up into the air. The scream was wild and full of pure pain, but it was like a lovely song to his ears. "Prepare to die…" he hissed as he leant over her tormented body on the pavement "Maybe a little more of this? This sweet pain of having nothing inside your head, the feeling of every hope and each happy memory you have torn out?" he moved the Rod again.

"No…Master…Please…" she let out in whimpers, as the pain washed over her head once again. She jumped on her legs, screaming several times till her back was hit by the barrier of the river edge.

"I know you want it," he said quietly as he progressed toward her "You want me to end this quick. You are waiting only for this. You are waiting I pull the right button in this useless mind of yours, or shall I say – just useless mind. You know you are not alone. Thousands of worthless human beings like you are still living, moving, breathing…Be the first to die in my winter season…" he whispered, moving the Rod once again, pulling the strings of life, making her suffer, and climb the barrier in despair to get away.

She fell off, screaming and fighting the cold air but it was to no advantage; the gravity took her down, smashing her body on the cold frozen surface of the river, where a layer of frost shattered under her weight, cutting her skin like thousands of knives. She screamed all the way down, yet her voice went silent all at once.

A psychotic laugher was heard as a blinding lightning sparkled over the sky, the horrible sound faded in the ululation of the thunder.

* * *

FAB: Hope it was just **ANGSTY** and fine. And about that Amelda thingy…Well, I was sure this dude was a girl when I first saw him…Oh well… 

If you have some spare time, **_please REVIEW now and tell me what you think_**. The stage is all yours! Thank you again!

_Don't forget to keep reading!_


	5. Cruel Intentions

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Master_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song – it's Metallica's…_**Well, that's the code. 

FAB: No complicated openings, just a sincere request: **_Please Review!_** I don't really know what to think and where to take this idea, so if anyone is still reading this, **_leave a review and tell me what you think_**.

_**Master Of Puppets – Chapter 5 – Cruel Intentions **_

The rainy night became a stormy day, and as Crystal opened the refrigerator to discover there was nothing inside, she heard the roaring of thunders and saw the sparkles of the lightnings. /Oh great, I forgot I have nothing here, and that means I have nothing to eat again. Well, I'll try to make some tea./

After a meticulous search, it turned out that Crystal had totally nothing. /Yes, it is so homiletic. I should be rebuked harshly. Here I am and here is nothing, and I shouldn't forget what happened to me few days ago. This ordeal was far enough for me, and I don't want it to happen again. Today I should get some of my money, and I still have the bills to pay…Well, no breakfast – what's wrong? Except I promised Mokuba…/ Crystal left the empty kitchen to get prepared for work. /I hope I make it before it rains. And I hope Seto wouldn't ask me about breakfast./

The cold hit through her clothes as she crossed the streets, her legs were still somehow weak, but she felt much better. /Ok, today I need to start the new selecting system, and connect it with the 'Duel-Card-Databse'. I hate connecting systems – it's a nasty work that requires full concentration./ Crystal smiled as she remembered her teacher was going temporarily insane while checking the connection of systems his students did on the tests (We've got a problem here,) he used to say (Because it is too hard to follow, and students are not using punctual names. Well, I am checking these assignments till the baseball game begins. You need to have a list of priorities in life, you know…) he would laugh and write an extremely low mark on the paper in front of him. Then he used to change it.

Thick rain drops were falling as Crystal opened a blue umbrella. She carefully crossed the streets, the cars splashing dirty water from the puddles on the road and the mud hit the poor passers-by on the pavement. Crystal did her best to avoid them, and walked as quickly as she could.

The cold just grew when she got to the promenade of Domino River. A policeman stood near the barrier, and the wind blew the papers in his notepad as he talked with another man, writing details. Crystal heard "…I saw her lying there, stuck in the frost – and I didn't know what to do, but luckily Suzie was here with me, and she told me to call the police before she collapsed, and I did it as fast as I could." a tall man in a long brown coat said rapidly. He was sending frequent glances over to the ambulance, where a woman sat staring ahead, her face expressionless.

Crystal froze on her spot. When the policeman asked "When exactly did you saw the woman down in the river?" his voice was toneless. "Well, I don't know, but I presume it was a half an hour ago. Now can I go to see how Suzie is doing? I think she is in shock because of what we saw. _That_ poor woman…What happened to her anyway? Do you think she just fell off?" asked the man, a concerned look on his troubled face. "We still can't answer this question. It requires investigation of all the details. Thank you mister, now off you go please." said the policeman, closing the notepad and then he opened his cell phone. "What do you have there, Brad? Any reports about a missing woman, age 20-25?...Are you sure? Well, we have to find out who she was…The doctors said she broke almost all of her _BoNeZ_ when she fell down, and she lay in the frost for so long her circulation was just frozen inside her veins. According to them, she fell somewhere around 4:00 a.m. or something."

Crystal's hand on the umbrella was sweaty although a rough wind blew around her. She walked away, feeling sick. /What happened to that woman? Did she fell off the barrier to her horrible death? Or was there someone who pushed her, who made her fall down and die?.../ Crystal's stomach did a dangerous twist, and at that moment she was grateful she didn't eat anything for breakfast.

Two rough violet eyes followed her /I feel you are somehow uneasy, dear…Are you feeling so bad because of this useless human I killed yesterday night? Or shall I say – today's early morning? You didn't even know her name! Nor did I…/ Marik looked at Crystal getting away, stumbling lightly /And I see you are still too weak to resist me. I just need to calculate the exact day of my revolution, and very soon your power will be in my grasp, but until then…/ his eyes narrowed /You are always under my watching eyes…You can never escape…/ and his laugh caused some rain drops became black with hatred.

* * *

"Automatic synchronization?" said Crystal into the phone "Well, I think it is possible, if it fits to the dialog part in the Internet connection. Yet I think we should create an independent Net for this, Seto." she heard him typing something on the other line "Well, if you think it is the best then do it. We need to finish this as fast as possible. The programmers implemented already the functions you listed, and now we need to put the systems all together." 

She nodded, holding the phone with her right hand and typing with her left "I'm trying now to arrange the superintendence part with the identification part, but it might take some time." she paused, reading some of her commands again "Ok, I think I'll let you concentrate," said Seto "We'll talk later, I have something here, hold on there." he said. He put the phone down and glanced at his 3,003 secretary with impatience "What do you want?" he asked angrily "Don't you see I'm busy here? Now what is it?"

"I-I'm sorry, mister Kaiba, but the letters…You said I bring th-them, and I-I didn't know it so I faxed them already, and now…" but he had enough "You know what?" he said maliciously "It is enough for today. You are fired, and that's definitely it. Now go away, I don't want to waste my time more than you already did it. Now go!" he said turning back to his screen, muttering something, and the young secretary, who knew it is useless to evoke another drama, left the office, closing the door behind her.

/What a day…/ She thought as she collected her things /Yesterday Mike left me, then Claira run away from the house and I didn't see her in the morning, and now this…/

* * *

Marik rested on Kaiba Corp.'s roof, placing his millennium items on the stiff concrete surface, letting the rain drops wash over the rustproof metal. /My millennium Rod…It feels like I haven't used it for ages…And here is the millennium Eye and the Ring I took from that stupid thief…The Necklace that previously belonged to my sister…Or my hikari's sister – shall I say – and she threw this item away after battle city, trying to be granted an atonement for her sins. Yet she never cared about Malik, and she arranged Battle City just to get the items and the god cards back. She cared for the ancient tradition more than for her brother…Well, I can understand it. But yet…My total sum is now 4 items – or 5, shall I say, because I know where I can find the millennium Ankh and it is going to be so easy to take it away…Well, it is enough./ 

Marik arranged the items in circle, and pulled out his deck of Duel Monsters cards. "Now…We will begin…" he said as he shuffled the cards and prepared.

He drew and placed five of them face down, arranged like an X inside the circle of the items. The items started to glow, a blinks of gold and orange danced from item to item through the circle, Marik waited till it stopped.

"Let's see what the cards are going to tell me about the day of my total demolition." said Marik as he turned over the first card. _Winter Wind. _

"Well, it is clear the day I'm looking for is a winter day, and the snow on this trap card shows it has to snow on that day…Let's check the next…" he mumbled, turning over the card on the right corner. _Dark Wish._

"I use this magic card to take the attack points of one of the monsters on my opponent's side and add them to my life-points. It surely means that to open the gates of Hell I shall have the power of that girl…A pure power of the Queen Of Egypt. Well, as I said before, it is not a problem."

Marik turned the card in the upper left corner. _The Heavens._ His eyes narrowed.

"A danger? Someone is trying to ruin my plans? Well, I just have to watch it. I won't let anybody take the power of the girl away from me…Because it is mine! And even if I can't use it till one certain special day it doesn't mean somebody else can take it!" Marik quickly turned over the left lower card. _The Rebirth._

"Hmm…I wonder…Does it tell me something about the day or about my plan? I think it is somehow connected to the day. I see a cross in the background…It reminds me about some stupid holy day those mortals love so much…It is called – erm – Christmas or something like this…My hikari told me once it is connected to their religion, and if the day I'm looking for is indeed that Christmas of theirs, then it is going to take place in a month." the smirk on his face grew psychotic "My dear girl, enjoy this time – because it is your last month to live…"

Marik put his hand on the card in the centre, ready to turn it over.

_The Master Of Puppetz._

Thousands of souls hovered around the figure in the picture. The person who was painted there wore a black cloak with golden strings. His face wasn't visible yet a millennium eye glowed on his forehead. In his left hand he held hundreds of golden threads connected to the souls around him and in his right hand he held a metallic object, similar to the millennium Rod.

"And this," said Marik, eyeing the card "Is the end of the world."

* * *

Crystal carried a small bag full of groceries on her way back home. She visited the bank and paid some of her bills, dividing the others into 4-6 payments with normal interest. She paced, feeling calm than ever because of the paying of her dues and the fact she was going to eat a normal dinner. 

Crystal bypassed a huge electric store. The note on the glass doors announced about a sale of MP3 players, ipods and CDplayers. TVs were placed in the display window, they were all set on the same program – evening news. Crystal stopped when she heard familiar words.

"A body of a woman was found in Domino River today. Apparently, the woman fell off the barrier of the promenade, yet the police are still investigating the case on the suspicion of a murder. The name of the woman was Claira Saliago, and she was…" but Crystal couldn't listen anymore. Her eyes widened as a photograph appeared on the screen. Claira's face shone from everywhere, hundred faces, on each screen. /She was so young…Why did it happened to her? I can't believe she just fell off – but who is cruel enough to throw a girl down to the river – to a certain death?.../

"The people in this world can be so cruel," she heard a voice near her, almost whispering in her ear. Crystal jerked on her place, moving her head to look at the person behind her. He wore a long white coat and white boots. His two different colored eyes stared right into her grey ones under waves of long, turquoise hair, and he had a weird necklace with big green gem around his neck.

"Who are you?" Crystal let out in a whisper "How did you know…?"

His smile only widened. "I know many things. I have lived enough to see the waves of evil covering this world. The people who once were sincere and rightful became dark and their malice spread over the world like poison. Many people are poisoned today, blind by the evilness in their black souls." he closed his strange eyes "But I pray no one else will be hurt or ever hit by the evil again. I pray everyone will find a place in the afterlife." he said /As long as I can help this humanity get there…/

Crystal backed away, carrying her bag with her /Who the Hell is he? And why is he talking like this? I don't like this guy – only Hell knows what kind of people are wandering here…He scares me, he has just read my thoughts – and I don't want to be around him for another moment./ She let out a small "Goodbye," and paced on the opposite direction as fast as she could. She could still feel his eyes on her back, almost making a hole through her.

She heard his voice, and froze on her place. "Don't worry, Saigo Crystal, your turn is coming."

She turned back with amazement "But how did you…?" yet the street was empty. /He…He just disappeared! I wonder who he was and how did he know my name! Well, I don't like this. I don't like this at all!.../ Crystal's face wore an worried expression while she was walking to her apartment. Since she was carrying a heavy bag she needed to use the elevator. She clung to the door and jumped out the minute it opened.

/I hate elevators!.../ she opened the door and got inside the living room. /Time to cook! I need to eat and forget all the freaky things that happened today./ The phone rang. /What now?.../ Crystal picked up the phone.

"Hey Crystal! Remember me? Mokuba!" said a cheery voice.

"Oh, Mokuba, it's you! I'm glad to hear you!...I am preparing dinner, don't worry!…Yes…Tomorrow? I don't know, maybe I can…Seto wants me to work with him?...After work-time is over? It's Ok, if he wants me to come…It sounds great! I will, Mokuba." she said.

"So you are coming tomorrow! I can't wait to see you!" said Mokuba from the other side. He smiled, signaling his older brother with a thumb up.

"I see you tomorrow, bye Mokie." said Crystal and put the phone back on its place. Mokuba did the same, and smiled to his brother "She is coming," he said and watched Seto typing on his lap top /And also, she called me Mokie…How did she knew it was my nickname? Seto doesn't call me like this anymore…/

"It is very good. I will be glad to work with her." said Seto /And I want to talk with her personally. I have to admit she brought back some of the memories I thought I lost. I can't stop thinking about her. She is even lonelier than me because I have Mokuba here, always with me. She needs us, and I think we might need her. Maybe she can bring something new to our life. Mokuba seems extremely interested in her, and as for me…Let's say I want to get to know her better./

"I will show her the holograms I programmed!" said Mokuba. Seto closed his eyes as an amused smirk crawled over his face "Those crooked creatures? Get real Mokuba, they are awful!" Mokuba seemed offended "No they are not! It is art, Seto! Art! My art!"

"I still think they are somehow distorted!" said the older one.

"You wish! They are good, and if you have to know, I'm going to program some new for tomorrow!" said Mokuba as he paced out of the room.

"You draw very well, Mokuba." Seto said, but his brother was already outside the room.

* * *

Crystal expected that some strange creatures screaming apocalyptic prophesies would land on her on the way to work, but she saw nobody. The streets were almost empty, and the morning sun colored the glasses of the windows in light orange. When Crystal got into Kaiba corp. building she saw Kaiba Seto pushing the button of the elevator. 

"Good morning," she said shyly, looking away.

"Morning," he answered and then he said "Crystal, can you check the system you connected yesterday? I saw something strange there, it wouldn't work with the database for some reason."

"Of course. I saw it yesterday also but I didn't find out what was the whole thing about. I do it now." she said as they walked to his office.

After the computers were activated, the work was started. Seto typed on his lap top, checking the benefits of his company, and Crystal was allowed to use one of his other computers. She fell in love with the loading-speed of this computer and tested the system for couple of minutes.

"How was breakfast?" asked Seto suddenly. Crystal glared at him "It was alright. I don't skip meals, I eat normally."

"The doctor told me to ask you this question." said Seto "Before he started all over again with explanations about the digestion. I barely got out there alive." Crystal laughed "How's Mokuba? I think he is really excited because I'm coming today."

"Yes, I want to connect the systems today, and I want you to be there and help me. You know, I don't exactly remember how to do it since I haven't done it in awhile. But with you, I'm sure it will be fine. I saw your work, you are doing great." he said, typing again.

Crystal didn't look at him "I will do my best for you since you've helped me so much. I got to the bank yesterday, and I paid some of the things I needed." she checked the connection between the integrate part again. "Did you watch the news last night?"

Seto thought for a moment before typing again "No, I was too busy for this. I guess Mokuba watched it though. What, something happened?" he asked, reading again what he typed. "Well, a young girl died in Domino. She was found in the river. The police assume it happened a night ago." Crystal told him. "Really? I didn't hear about that. Did she fall off or something?"

"Well, the police think so," replied Crystal "But I don't think it is true. I'm afraid someone shoved her from the barrier." a shiver went down her spine as she thought about that kind of cold death. "It is possible. And very cruel." said Seto "Only Hell knows. There are some people that are ruthless enough to do these things." /Yet more disturbing is the thought of you falling down like that girl…Crystal can be in danger when she walks alone at night…I never thought about this…/

"Hey, I think something is working here! Seto, come and see!" he approached the computer, standing behind her and looking at the screen. Her caramel locks (I finally decided which color her hair is) were just nigh him, and he couldn't help but let his eyes drown in the soft color, the light smell of her shampoo hovering around him.

"You see, here I connected the integrate part and here I connected the synchronization. What do you think, Seto?" she asked, turning to him. He returned his eyes to the screen, reading her program /What had just gotten into me? She is so beautiful, it is hard to get my eyes off her. And she looks much better than after her starvation…I really believe she is getting better. And today she is going to spend the whole afternoon with Mokuba and me. Ok, this program is fine./ "Your program is alright. Now connect the identification part please, and I will tell someone to bring us an empty Duel-Disc so we can load and check it." Seto said, getting back to his place. He took the phone and his new 3,004 secretary answered immediately.

"Yes, mister Kaiba?" she said.

"Please tell Mike from the production department to bring me an empty duel disc to laboratory number 3." he said, and put the phone down.

"I will get it saved." said Crystal and backed-up the program.

* * *

"Crystal!" shouted Mokuba as she came into the large entrance hall, Seto coming right behind her, his eyes still attracted to her hair. Mokuba run into Crystal's arms, hugging her, almost causing her to fall back off. "Whoa, don't do this! I'm going to fall!" she laughed as she freed herself "You are heavy." 

"Crystal!" he shouted again "I'm so happy you are here." she smiled at his obvious excitement and said "Yes, I came to work with your brother." then Seto interrupted them "But firstly Mokuba wants to show you something. I'll be waiting you in my office. I'll start loading the system now, and then we'll work." Mokuba stared at his brother. /Seto never loved my drawings…Now he wants me to show them to Crystal! I don't quite understand this, but I really want her to see them!.../ "Come on, Crystal!" said Mokuba "This way."

Seto was left to stare at them getting away /I guess I need to share the time with Mokuba …Well, let's see what she thinks about those crooked sketches of his…Yet he is trying…/ Seto rolled his eyes and made his way to his office, turning on the Master Computer and started over the load process.

"This place is huge! I don't remember being in this corridor last time," said Crystal "But I was unconscious then." Mokuba smiled "There are many rooms here, and we and Seto don't use more than half of them so you can get really lost here. I was lost once, but I always find my way. I think Seto could get lost here like a shot, but he never wanders. He is too busy, you know."

Mokuba led her into a special room. That room had four windows – two of them in the same wall and was full of light. Three computers were connected there, and a big sketch table. Pencils and inks were thrown everywhere, different types of colors in flasks stood on the table, and the shelves on the walls were full of drawing instructors and art books.

"I didn't know you were drawing!" Crystal exclaimed "May I see some of your pictures?" Mokuba smiled "That was what I intended to show you! Just sit there and watch!"

For the next half an hour Mokuba showed Crystal his creations. He was drawing fascinating pictures, nature and landscapes, people and Duel Monsters. Some of the pictures were transformed into holograms, the others were perfect to the last of the details. "It all started when I drew duel monsters cards for Seto in the time our step father was alive. I loved to dream about the monsters, and how they are taking Seto and me away so we don't have to stay in his ugly presence. I'm drawing the things I see and the things I dream about. I hope one day I have my own _Manga_ publication."

Crystal smiled, looking at his art "You are really talented! The pictures are so beautiful, and I'm sure you can have your own _Manga_! Your work is outstanding!" she admired more of his creations, and then Mokuba said "Well Crystal, we should get back to Seto before he kills us both for being late! Now let's go, I'll show you the way." and they went to find Seto.

"I thought you would never come," said Seto as he played with the computer, making the system print itself in three different versions. "I brought her, Seto. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Mokuba smiled and went out, closing the door. /Seto needs to spend some time with her alone. And she likes my drawings! I never thought she would like them, but she does! I want to paint something nice for her!.../

"Your brother has such a talent! His drawings are wonderful!" said Crystal while checking the system again. Seto nodded "I don't know; I wanted him to be interested in computers just like I have always been, but now I doubt it is what he truly likes." Crystal looked at Seto "I think he is very skilled, and I think he should keep drawing. Why isn't this working?" she asked suddenly.

"Let me see," Seto said, coming close to her once again. He put his hand over hers to move the mouse, and a second later, realizing what he was doing, he quickly moved it away. "Sorry, I'll let you sit," Crystal said as she jumped from her place. He silently sat down when she stood beside him. He said "Why wouldn't you take a chair? We can sit together. There is plenty of space," she nodded, obeying and bringing a chair. "Well, let the system begin," she said "That's what my teacher used to say when I ran the most complicated systems!" explained Crystal.

"I see he was an interesting person," Seto said "Now tell me: do I have to connect them through the head file?" Crystal looked again and said "You know what? We should define a common interface to the systems and then we will connect them automatically."

While they worked, however, they talked about different things. Crystal told Seto a bit about her orphanage years, and he added some of his stories about that period. "Nice thugs you had there," Seto said finally "I would have beat them all. They are all the same everywhere. Some of them tried to get on Mokuba's nerves, and I 'calmed' them down a little bit." Crystal smiled sadly "He told me you protected him.". Seto said "I was doing my job as a big brother. It's my duty to keep him safe." /I want to know you are safe either. Your life story reminds me of my own, our stories are so similar, yet little changes make them whole different. Still I want to hear more./

"The system is almost connected." Crystal pointed out "Only few more commands and it will run." Seto examined the screen once again "I think you are right. Now I remember how it is done; I just didn't connect anything for some time now."

They worked for another half an hour and the system was ready. "The Duel Disc we tested today worked fine, so there is no reason it wouldn't accept this system. Now I think it is the time for dinner! Let's go, Mokuba must be waiting." said Seto.

The dinner was great, and the threesome didn't stop talking and laughing. Finally Seto said "Mokuba, you have to go to bed now. You have school tomorrow." Mokuba looked disappointed, yet he knew there was nothing to do. He hugged Crystal once again, said goodnight and went to bed.

"Now do you want to go outside for a walk, Crystal?" asked Seto. "Yes, and soon I need to get back home," she said. The two of them went outside, to the garden that was located before Kaiba's mansion. "We did a great job today," said Seto as he watched the clouds cover the moon and the starz. "Yes, we did." confirmed Crystal. "I want you to come again," Seto said suddenly "Mokuba loves to see you, and I have to say I love to work with you." Crystal looked at him, a smiled spreading over her lips. "When I was in the orphanage, I never had real friends. Even when I studied and graduated from college I had only few friends. And I feel like I know you and Mokuba for all of my life. You became my best friends so fast," Crystal admitted silently.

"I know how you feel," Seto said "When I first met you, some time ago, I started remembering our high-school days, and the things Mokuba and I did back then. You reminded me I have to spend more time with him. And…I want to spend more time with you, Crystal." her big grey eyes were reflecting the red and blue lights of the lamps hanging in the garden. "I would like to," she said sincerely.

"If it is so, I want to ask you a favor," Seto said "You see, I have an important business meeting in a week or so, and I need to go for almost the whole weekend. I don't like to leave Mokuba here alone, I never liked it, and he is really bored when I have to go. Usually I would take him with me anyway, but this time that snake Pegasus is going to be there, and I don't want Mokuba to get close to this liar ever again. Still I want to ask you to stay a weekend in this mansion. Spend time with Mokuba, you two can play together. What do you say?"

"Well, it is sounds really good. I will do this if you really want me to." Seto nodded "I want. Mokuba will be so happy and I will be calmer if you two are together." Crystal said then "I agree, I will stay with Mokuba, you don't have to worry about us." Seto smiled in the dark "Hey Crystal," he said "Thank you."

* * *

During the next week Mokuba talked only about the weekend. Seto was supposed to travel on Thursday afternoon, and be back by Saturday night. When Mokuba was told the news, he was really excited and planned the weekend carefully. He talked with Crystal on the phone, and though he was a little sad because his brother was going to travel without him, he was really pleased to spend the time with his new friend. 

On Thursday morning Crystal went to work equipped with a back-bag that contained extra clothes and her deck of cards – she promised Mokuba they will play together Duel Monsters. The weather was rainy and cold so they would have to stay at home. She worked with Seto that day, and they almost finished another connection of systems. After work they went to the Kaiba mansion together, there Seto left Crystal and headed toward his private airport. Mokuba and Crystal were left alone.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Mokuba. Crystal smiled "You pick! Wanna play Duel Monsters? I brought my cards though I don't exactly remember how to play them."

"Have you ever played with the Duel-Disc?" asked Mokuba and was greatly shocked when her response was negative. "How come? You are programming the Duel-Discs and you don't know how to use one? Let me show you!" he dragged her to a room (Crystal had some difficulty to follow and remember the corridors in this mansion. It was just such a complicated maze) there Mokuba handed her a disc. The rest of the day she learned how to use it, and they played a short game.

It turned out that Crystal was a good player; she had an interesting variety of cards, and when they finally stopped Mokuba said "You are playing very well. I think my brother will be interested in a game with you." Crystal smiled "Your brother is the world champion. I don't think I can play as well as he does. I haven't played for a long time now," and they both ate dinner. Then Mokuba invited Crystal to watch a movie. They picked up _"Princess Mononoke"_, and both fell asleep during the film. Crystal woke up in the end, and gently shook Mokuba.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "Seto said you can sleep in a room next to my bedroom, so I can always show you around the mansion. Let's go, Crystal."

The bed was so comfortable, Crystal fell asleep the moment she laid down. Her eyes closed heavily, and Mokuba's whisper of 'Goodnight' was the last thing on her mind

She woke up early the day after that, and got dressed. The cold outside the mansion just grew, but the air conditioner didn't let her feel it inside. She could manage perfectly without the sweater on her, so she wore a T-short, her millennium ankh hanging freely from her neck. "Aren't you cold?" asked Mokuba. "Well, I do not have an air conditioner at home, so I feel it is quite hot for me here." she answered.

After breakfast Mokuba sat and did his homework while Crystal was sketching something. She wrote some ideas for new programs on the papers, and when Mokuba asked if she needed a computer, she only laughed and said "I don't have a computer, so when I write the programs I do it on the paper. Then I type it on the computer." Mokuba did his computer science homework, and Crystal volunteered to help him. They finished the work early and played Duel Monsters again. When they both had enough, Mokuba showed Crystal how he drew, and she was very impressed to see how a sketch of his coming to life by the holographic system.

They watched another movie after dinner, yet were really tired and wanted to sleep before it ended.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Cris?" asked Mokuba lazily. Crystal eyed him with a smile "How did you know my nickname was Cris?"

He closed his eyes and let out "You knew mine was Mokie," and a yawn. Crystal laughed and said "Well, tomorrow we will prepare candies. I know how to make sweets." Mokuba smiled, his eyes closed and said "It sounds good for me."

"Let's go to bed," Crystal offered "I am really tired and you are already half asleep." she got up, stretching and yawning. Mokuba walked eyes closed and scared her when he knew every turn in the way.

Saturday's morning found them both in the kitchen, standing and making cookies. The cook stood mouth wide open, yet followed Crystal's explanations curiously. "I never heard about this recipe," she said and Crysatl smiled. "My teacher in the orphanage told me how to make them, and it is actually my third time." the cook laughed cheerfully and added sugar to the mixture more than it was needed. Despite of all the mistakes the sweets were very tasty.

"Let's save some for Seto." offered Mokuba and put them into a box. Crystal, all red from the baking, nodded in agreement and got back to work. The cook had to expel them both from the kitchen in order to make the supper. Mokuba and Crystal ran away and hide in Mokuba's room, there they played Duel Monsters again.

They ate while watching another movie, and it was so scary that Crystal refused to eat her dessert. Mokuba ate her portion gladly, yet felt a strange sensation in his stomach because the movie was just terrifying. /I think I will regret eating this…/ he thought while the vampire killed its sixth victim.

Finally the movie was over. Mokuba and Crystal sat there, somehow scared. "It's just a movie." whispered Mokuba finally. "So why do you look so scared?" teased Crystal back. "You didn't eat because you were even more scared than me!" protested Mokuba. They sat like this for some time, every little noise startling them and finally Crystal said "I quit! I want to sleep!" and she stood up.

"No!" called out Mokuba "What if the vampire is waiting you around the corner of the corridor?"

"I guess I have to take the risk!" and they both run into Mokuba's room and closed the door.

"Now what?" he asked "I can't believe we are so scared because of that stupid movie. We are not chickens!" said Crystal "Though I really don't want to sleep after this movie…"

"Then bring a blanket and we'll sit here together." whispered Mokuba. Crystal opened the door, looking into the darkness of the corridor.

"I think it is safe," she said, and walked slowly to her room. The air conditioner hummed and she felt the hot air engulfing her body. Her mouth was dry. She took her shirt off, staying only in an undershirt. She quickly took her blanket.

"Saigo Crystal," a voice said behind her. She jumped on her place, looking back, but saw nobody. "Remember the world is cold."

"Who is it?" she let out in a gasp. But nothing moved. The humming of the air conditioner made her mind sleepy. /Mokuba is waiting…Why am I dreaming like this? No one is here, and you should give your imagination a rest, Cris./ then she walked out of the room /It is a shame to let a stupid movie get on the nerves like this./

Two different colored eyes were opened when she closed the door behind her /You are a little brave girl, aren't you? Don't worry, I will _make_ you surrender, I will break _that_ little spirit of yours…By hurting those who are close to you, Saigo Crystal…And your power will only grow when you see them suffer. The Kaiba brothers are going to be my little puppetz to get to you…Just wait./

"What took you so long?" asked Mokuba "Did you meet the headless guy?" Crystal glanced at him "Now enough with this, Mokuba. Say, aren't you feeling hot? This air conditioner of yours is really cooking us up here!"

"No, it is just warm a little. I don't understand why it is so hot for you." Crystal placed her blanket near his bed and sat down "What will we talk about?" she asked. They spend some time talking about their childhoods. They laughed when she told him funny stories about her computer science teacher. Finally, she noticed he fell asleep. She was very tired herself, she just put her head on the covers and closed her eyes. /Just for a moment…/ and fell asleep right then and there.

* * *

/I hate those business meetings! And I hate this one especially because that demon Pegasus was participating. I can't forgive his try to steal my company from me years ago. And I know he is still up to something in this matter! I will smash his ugly face if he dares to do something like this again! And I hate to be close to him for what he had done to my family on that stupid tournament of his. He did something to Mokuba, and though I don't really believe in this magic stuff I think he is the worst villain in the whole Duel-Monsters series!.../ 

Seto opened the door to the mansion, closing it behind him. Inside it was greatly warmer than in the rain outside. He put his suitcase and his coat inside his office, and went toward his room. He bypassed Mokuba's room and looked at the one Crystal was suppose to sleep in. /I want to see her…But what will she think if I just enter her room like this, in the middle of the night? Unthinkable, yet a pity. Guess I see her tomorrow…/

Seto entered Mokuba's bedroom to check his brother was alright. It was a little cold there, since the air conditioner was programmed to work only till 23:00 p.m. and it was past midnight already. To his great surprise, he noticed a figure leaning on Mokuba's bed, half covered. /Crystal? What is she doing here?.../

Mokuba was sound asleep under the covers, yet her exposed arms were cold and she shivered lightly. /She is so cold…/ thought Seto when he touched her arm /She must have worn short clothes while the air conditioner was on and fell asleep like this. Poor girl, it is very cold outside, and she is half on the floor./ he tug her gently up to him, pulling her into his arms. She let out a small sound when his warmth engulfed her, not waking up. He walked out of the room with her, careful not to disturb Mokuba.

When Seto stood in the corridor, Crystal's body in his arms, he knew what he had to do. He had to put her back into her bed in the room next to Mokuba's. Yet he just stood there and stared into her beautiful face, lighted only by the lights outside the window. She shivered again, trying to snuggle closer to him in her sleep. He knew perfectly well what he had to do…

Yet a smirk formed on his face when he paced in the opposite direction, carrying her into his room.

* * *

FAB: So what do you think? Just **_REVIEW_** and inform me! This is the perfect time! 

_I wish everyone a great weekend! _


	6. The Pentagram Dangers

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song which belongs to Metallica…_**I'm here only for the **_ANGST_**. 

FAB: I want to thank the one who reviewed me, and I want to remind you _reviews are required to the writing process. Thank you. _

**_Master Of Puppets – Chapter 6 – The Pentagram Dangers_**

Seto placed Crystal gently on his bed, brushing caramel curls away from her face and wrapping the blanket around her slender body. Her slumber wasn't disturbed, and her eyes were still closed. He looked at her face, admiring her features like he did back in high-school. She used to sit in front of him, and every time she turned around, her light hair free in the air and her grey eyes blinking so they looked almost green…His heart skipped a beat though he never let it show. It looked so stupid to him back then…But it lost every thought of stupidity…This girl meant something really important for him. And she was very important to Mokuba too…

/I…I wish she never leaves…I want her to be always near me and Mokuba…But what does this mean? Does this mean I love her?.../ Seto studied her face carefully, his eyes hovering on her closed eyes for long moments, caught in a train of memories leading him deep into the past. He was somehow tired when he got home, but now…The tiredness was just washed away. He could sit there and watch her all night long, hear her soft and steady breathings…

She turned a little in her sleep, grasping the blanket. She looked somehow stressed, as if she knew in what situation she was right then. It caused the smirk to return to Seto's face, as his hand slowly made the way up her arm to her cheek. He glanced at her and removed his hand.

He got up, and walked into the bathroom. /Well, she has all the time to wake up if she wants./ he thought as he stood under the shower of warm water, letting it wash away all the stress and unpleasantness he underwent that day (Marik: Or shall we say the day before…) in the business meeting. He let the water wash the words Pegasus said, the offending comments about his company, and the worry for his brother. When he got out the shower, he felt a whole better. He put on his night clothes and headed toward his room once again.

He stood near his bed and stared at her once again. Only then he became aware of how small and frail her body was, especially in his double sized bed. Why did he need so much space sleeping there all alone? Anyway, it looked much better with her there. He tugged her up to him, bringing her closer. Her skin was warm and soft against his and he let his arms wrap around her waist, inhaling the kiwi scent of her hair. She stirred a little and he looked at her, hopeful she didn't wake up. His wish was fulfilled, and she stayed asleep. He lay beside her, holding her gently. His eyes slowly closed, as he let himself wonder.

/How can I make her stay with me? I want her to be with me like this forever…I never felt something like this before…She is very reliable, I feel I can trust her, but will she trust me? Will she trust me enough to stay?.../

Slowly, one of his hands traced the smooth skin of her back, caressing the slightly stressed muscles beneath. /I want just to stay like this. I want her to stay with me, with Mokuba and me./ And as he continued this slow exploring of her back he fell asleep, feeling her pounding heart so close to his.

* * *

Dartz held the pliers as he worked on a silvery necklace, giving some final touch to the little, delicate beads that were crossed one into another to create a perfect silver string. He took the burner to weld a small lock to the necklace from behind. His experienced fingers found the perfect place and within seconds the work was complete. Well, almost complete. He admired the jewel, turning it over between his fingers, allowing the hot metal to cool a bit. 

The necklace was perfect, every little twist and turn in it. Yet the medallion in the middle of it was still empty. The silvery base was on place, but the core of the necklace was a little black void.

Dartz took out a decorated jewel box, opening its cover. Orichalcos stones were laying there, their evilness gleaming in dark malachite color when the light of the candles shone upon them. They waited, waited the next victim of the DOOM. They knew too much about humans' souls, and in a one wicked way or another they had their own lives and desires. And their biggest desire was to consume human souls…They happened to know the truth and all they wanted was to let the truth be known.

Years ago these sacred stones have shown Dartz the ultimate truth. Actually, it was 10,001 winters backwards in time, back when Atlantis was on its place, a great island in the middle of the forgotten sea, before ancient gods imposed their wrath upon its people. Soon the true faces of humanity was revealed, everyone who was evil deep inside his heart was turned into a monster. The curse of the truth had no pity for rich or poor, young or old ones. It only did what it was created to do. And Dartz was chosen to be the one who led the continuous struggle through time and blood toward the ultimate goal: the destruction of the humanity.

The more Dartz has lived, the more he became convinced that humanity must be destroyed: Millenniums of development and evolution brought only more crime and hatred, filling the world with poisonous gas and evilness. The Orichalcos was the unique answer for this problem, the undoubted solution for everything. /Soon the peace rules this earth. Maybe I can't revive my great whale because it is destroyed, but I can use Saigo's ancient power to turn myself into the greatest creature ever…My soul and her mystic legacy are going to wipe the unworthy beings away to the Hell…/

Dartz picked one of the stones. When in his hand, the stone glowed harder, radiating rich green aura all around it. Dartz took the lathe into his right hand, holding the stone in his left. He engraved the Orichalcos sign – the infamous pentagram – on the stone, his hand steady and confident. The stone glowed even more, lighting Dartz' different colored eyes. The yellow one started glowing as well. Finally, the stone was ready, and Dartz took the burner to fix it into the medallion.

The necklace was ready. Dartz examined it again, making sure everything was just perfect. /A little gift for our friend Saigo…/ he though as he placed the done jewel into another box, covering it gently with small piece of velvet.

/It's really funny, to think about the damage some rocks can cause…These stones of mine, they've already turned the hearts of people, played with their consciences and made them turn their back on everything beloved and dear to them. And I wonder…How long will it take to break our little queen of Egypt? Maybe Isis was strong enough to get away from me…But the girl, Crystal, can do nothing…And the more angered she is, the more desperate she is, the more her power strengths. Hence, the Kaiba brothers are the perfect targets…And speaking about Kaiba, I shall pay him a visit soon…Now that I can't have his company (New security systems everyday and constant changing of the codes of his bank accounts and other stuff) I shall at least have his new program engineer…/

Dartz wrapped the box closed with a blue ribbon and put it into his pocket /Very soon, Saigo Crystal…We'll meet again…/

* * *

"NO!" she screamed her voice twittering and annoying. He only chuckled in response, glaring at the miserable body on the ground in front of him. The ground was slightly stained with bright red. The Rod gleamed in his left hand. 

"Be silent." he whispered, his voice spitting a low command into the air, the sound of warning screaming in his words. Yet she wouldn't listen, trying to crawl ahead she kept the wailing "Ma-Master…Please…"

"You shall die, dear. You are so worthless…" he said slowly, as the Rod gleamed once again. Another scream, this time weak and faint, was heard through the alley. Then her body fell on the cold asphalt. He bypassed her, never looking at her. His third victim already, but her blood wasn't what he looked for. The slight smell of it reached his nose seducingly, yet it just wasn't it. The taste wasn't the same as he loved…Like the blood of the one who bore all the **_ANGST_**. Like his hikari's blood…

He left the body behind him, not even bothering to look and see where it lay. He headed toward the next killing, the next person who would get in his way. Now he was the Master of this city, and everyone should be really…Careful.

/I need some blood tonight…And I hope I find some before the dawn, or else…/ Marik looked on his slashed wrists in disgust /I will do this again…And as for my hikari, I think I'll leave him there for a while…After all, his blood is the most delicious I've ever tasted…I'll keep him for the dessert…/

The night engulfed his figure, until the last rim of his black cloak was swallowed by total darkness, living her lying there, her eyes hollow.

* * *

He woke up early, although his sleep lasted only four hours or so. The sun was rising somewhere in the distant horizons, and though his room was located in a wing that turned away from the sun, it was full of pure morning light. The gentle rays fell on Crystal's face, lighting her fair skin and glowing in her caramel locks. He admired her face again, just as if he saw her for the first time of his life. His hand lightly touched her cheek, feeling out her smooth skin. 

She moved a little in her sleep, unconsciously getting away from him. He leant even closer to her, not letting her get away. His hands trailing down on her arms, he gently placed a soft kiss on her neck. The feeling of her tender skin under his lips brought thrills into his heart. He softly kissed her collarbone, feeling her moving slightly. He stopped, looking up at her. Eyes still closed, Crystal was on the edge of waking up. It took him a second to decide, and in a swift movement he leant down and toward her face, his lips were pressed against hers.

He felt her obvious shock and surprise at first, but then she moved away, tearing her lips from his. He looked at her, slightly surprised himself. "Crystal," he whispered "What is it with you?"

"What…? What am I doing here?" she asked, greatly shocked "And why?…How…?" he suddenly remembered she was asleep when he brought her there, and maybe she didn't want to be when she was now from the initial begging.

"Crystal, clam down. Everything is Ok, I brought you here." he answered, putting a hand on her exposed shoulder. The look in her eyes was still confused and somehow frightened "But…Why?" she whispered, he felt her heart beating through her whole body with fear. And what was more surprising, he had no good answer for this question. "I…" he started, letting the sentence die then trying to bring it back to life "I wanted to be with you, Crystal."

The feared expression still hovered on her face, but blinks of disbelief appeared in her eyes "I…I don't understand why you did this anyway. It is not appropriate…" she couldn't find the right words for this "You shouldn't…" she said, suddenly angered "I wonder how many like me were babysitting your brother and ended up here."

The last comment was supposed to be very insulting, but it didn't really offend Seto. Not after all the comments about him he heard in that business meeting last night. But still, it struck a nerve deep down. /I don't get it…She is the first girl I've ever felt something special for, and she is…Just turning everything down./ he closed his eyes "Crystal, you didn't mean what you said. And you know what, you are the first." he said, fake amusement in his voice. Her eyes almost burned when she looked at him.

"I…" she said, wrapping herself in her blanket "…I can't stay here any longer. I trusted you Seto, I don't believe you tried to do something like this to me."

"But I did nothing!" he said rapidly, looking at her getting away "I wasn't going to do anything to you unless you wanted me to."

"I'm sorry, Seto," she said, her voice trembling and her expression was suddenly fearful again "I have to go." and she opened the door and got out the room, closing it silently.

/What have I done now? And she is right. I shouldn't have done anything like this anyway. Will she be able to forgive me? And that look on her face…/ it was obvious he scared her, really scared her. /I wonder why she was so scared…Well she woke up in unknown place…And I'm afraid to wonder what she might be thinking about me after this incident…But she can't be angry with me forever…/

Crystal made her way through the corridor to a room she has never seen. /Hell, I don't want to lose my way here…And I don't want to be here anymore. Not with Seto around…I really trusted him, especially after he saved me, and now he does something like this. And if I wouldn't wake up in time…/ a shiver went down her spine as she thought about what might have happened.

Finally she found the right way to Mokuba's room, and there was hers. She got inside the room and quickly opened her bag, pulling out more decent clothes than the ones she was wearing before. She dressed up quickly, before Seto came and check on her. She packed her bag again, taking everything she left out in the room and shoving it inside in a very untidy way. Glancing around to make sure she took everything, she pulled the bag up her back and strode out of the room only to bump into Mokuba. "Oh, Crystal," he said, looking at her.

His sleepy gaze fell on her flushed cheeks, her clothes and the packed up bag on her back. "Are you going? But why? I thought you would stay today and work with my brother," he said. Crystal hesitated /Poor Mokuba, it isn't his fault…I want to stay with him, yet I don't want to see Seto ever again after what he tried to do…/

"Yes, Mokuba…I have to go, I'm going to be late…" she lied.

"Where are you going on Sunday morning?" he asked, confused.

"I-…Promised to visit a…Friend of mine. Yes, and I really need to go to her now. I'm sorry Mokuba, but I have to." she started to pace on the direction of the stairs, moving down. Mokuba ran after her. "Wait, Cris, how will you get there? The city is away from here, and you can't walk alone! Wait till Seto comes back and…" Crystal turned around "He is already home. Please Mokuba, let me go now. Actually I want to walk, and my friend's house is not far away from _here_."

She continued walking down, Mokuba following her, stumbling on the edges of his pajamas' pants. /What is going on here?.../ he thought /Yesterday she told me nothing about this 'visit' and Seto is already home – so why won't he come to talk with her? Something is definitely wrong here…/ they got into the entrance hall, and Crystal walked toward the doors with Mokuba at the heel.

"Crystal, are you sure?" he asked when she opened the doors. She looked at him, kneeling down "I have to go now. I'm sorry. Bye Mokuba," she said when she lightly kissed his cheek. He stood on his place, frozen. "I'll miss you," she said and then got out.

Mokuba stood there, the sudden chill passing through his body. The feeling that something was really wrong and bad ate his core to his very _BoNeZ_. He shivered, realizing he was standing feet bare on the cold tiles.

It was really cold outside, great masses of clouds were gathered up in the sky, and it was obvious that heavy rain would pour soon. /I hope I make it before it rains…/ thought Crystal as she started walking. She passed near the security team, and the duty guard waved her and looked slightly puzzled, yet she smiled at him and waved back, walking into the road.

Mokuba was right, she was far away from the city. However, the thought of staying in the mansion made her sick so she paced patiently toward Domino. The road was absolutely clear, neither cars nor people moved on it. While Crystal was walking she wondered about what happened /What will I do now? I don't want to think about what happened during this weekend…How will I go to work like this? Well, I just want to get home now…/

She quickened her pace when small rain drops started falling from the cloudy sky up above. And suddenly, a noise of steps reached her ears. Crystal turned around, yet saw nothing behind her. /It is strange…I could swear I heard someone's steps…Who is here?.../ she studied the road carefully, to find it completely empty, just like a road on early Sunday's morning should be, without any cars or walkers, just the rain drops and the wind. Yet she felt it, she was not alone there.

Her heart beat twice quickly than normal. Her whole body shuddered when rough wind passed through the horizon. /It is nothing…Just nothing…/ she thought to herself, walking again /And I have to walk faster before I get really wet. I don't want to be ill right now…I have a lot of work to do…/ then she remembered she was working for Seto Kaiba, and again the memory of waking in his room, in his bed…/I can't believe!.../

/You can run, dear, but you can't hide…/ Dartz hovered in the air, slowly letting his body to lose the height and stand on the solid ground below. Crystal was almost running now, not very far ahead of him…He walked behind her, not running or anything. /She can't get very far…She has nowhere to run. And everywhere she is, I will find her. And take what I want./

Crystal walked for a half an hour now, her clothes slightly wet from the rain and her bag heavy on her shoulders. Yet she never stopped, walking as fast as she could. Although she felt much better than when she starved, her general weakening started affect her. Her legs hurt, her breathing was dried and shallow, and an annoying pain in her side made her stop walking for a while. She sat on the side of the road, letting her heart calm down and her breathing return to normal. Soon she stood on her legs again. /The city isn't far away from here, and the rain is getting stronger. I have to go home./

Finally, step by step, she reached the city. New neighborhoods were being built on that side, when she crossed few streets Crystal reached the River. When she looked on its steel surface, thick layer of frost slowly growing on it, Claira's face floated in her memory /I wonder why…Yet who knows…Maybe it is just the way of life. It makes us fall sometimes. We can get up and walk, or we can stay lying. Did she do this to herself? Did she stare down, counting the seconds to her decision?.../

Finally, she reached her apartment. She was so tired and her legs hurt so much after the walk she couldn't use the stairs. She had to take the elevator (And hate every single second of it) to reach the seventh floor. She walked towards the door numbered 13, and opened it. When she was inside, she let the tears stream down her face.

Dartz stared at the 13th locked door of the seventh floor, wondering. /I can feel her crying…I can feel she is too stressed…It is good, because her inner power strengths…I think this is one of the most basic rules of our world: only someone who is living in pain and grief can be granted a real power. The happy ones don't need it. They have enough joy to share…I want to make the suffering shorter for her…Yet, if she lives more pain, the fire inside her soul will leap up, burning furiously. I think I have to wait a little longer…I'll wait until I feel she can't bear more…/

* * *

Marik let the rain wash him, not really feeling the cold. He held his pocket knife close to his arm. Old scars of cutting, and half healed wounds were visible when he slashed once. Twice. Again and again, new wounds were opened. Then he brought his right arm to his lips, licking the colorless substance. It made shudders run down his spine as the unpleasant taste flowed into his mouth. It wasn't what he loved, it lacked the taste of…Life…The absence of the sweet flavor of up-coming death was just not that. Yet he had to live, to exist. And it was better than nothing. 

Stretching his arm once again to find place, he made another group of cuts, drinking again. /It isn't _that_ bad…Yet it is not like my hikari's…I want his blood, but I know I need it later…And when I get this girl, I can have hers…She won't need it, taking out her power means taking out her soul…And then she'll lose her memories, her wants, everything that makes her unique and special, everything that makes her human. Her body will be left a void peel and worth nothing. But she will be able to live for some time…And her blood will be mine…/

Marik closed the wound carefully, making sure the bleeding stopped. Then he lay on the roof, not caring if the rain drops fell right into his eyes, and let himself rest a little, his hands on the millennium Rod. How many memories it brought back…The times when he still had to share a body with his hikari…Yet the feeling of having someone else in his mind vanished, the mind link to his hikari was weaker than ever. /He is losing it…/ thought Marik. He felt no concern toward him, neither worry nor pity. /He deserves this. After all, I master his broken life and position. If he hadn't been a regretful fool, I could have been a Pharaoh right now…But don't be so sad, hikari…I can realign again…All I need is to get the power of ancient Isis, sealed into this girl…I wonder how it happened…/

A relaxed expression floated over Marik's features. He was really frightening when he was angered, his veins standing out and his voice hoarse and full of malice, yet he was even more horrifying when he was so calm and silent. Because you can never know what is under the skin.

Crystal's teacher would have said (You can never judge a book by its cover…). And there are some people who believe you can't judge a FIC by its sixth chapter (Or I hope there are) but seeing Marik like this, looking so peaceful caused few thunders to roar in the distance. Marik wasn't sleeping, he had never slept…Yet he let his memory take over for a couple of seconds, feeling the warmth of the Rod in his hands, as warm as it was the day he sent Malik's father to the eternal shadows…

* * *

Mokuba looked at Seto silently. His brother hadn't talked for the all day long. Sundays were always sort of boring in the mansion, but at least they could spend the time talking or something. Mokuba could tell his brother was in a very bad mood, it wasn't so hard to notice it. It was such a pity all Seto's 3,004 secretaries didn't know when to shut up and let him calm down. This was one of the reasons why he had so many of them, except the tradition of firing. Yet Mokuba felt strange sensation in his heart, the feeling that something was terribly wrong only grew during the day. The tension was really thick in the evening, when he sat and watched TV, or more exactly watched his brother typing on his lap top like his soul was inside of it. 

Mokuba really wanted to talk, he wanted to ask what happened with Crystal, or more possible – between Crystal and Seto, yet knew this question was a dangerous one. And though Seto was rarely angry with his young brother, Mokuba felt Seto would just yell at him if he asked something like this. He felt the uncertainty slowly biting into his troubled mind, and kept his eyes fixed on the TV. He couldn't forget how much fun he and Crystal had just yesterday, and the frightening movie they watched…

The evening news started, and since Mokuba had nothing better to do he watched them. He glanced at Seto several times, but his brother was still busy typing and didn't even raise his eyes. Mokuba rolled his own /I think an earthquake won't make him stop his work. I wonder how his business meeting yesterday was, though I better not ask because of that idiot Pegasus./

Mokuba was lost in thought when familiar words brought him back into the reality "…Again death struck Domino City. Today, the body of Cindy Xalgo was found in an alley near the port. Xalgo is the third victim found in Domino since the death of Claira Saliago several days ago. The police suspect these deaths are somehow connected…" an officer appeared on the screen, and gave his interview "…Her body was found on the ground, it appears she was wounded, yet the doctors still can't state the cause of her sudden death. We assume there is a serial killer somewhere in the city, and the police are doing everything possible to stop him. It also appears the murder attacks very randomly and his victims are mostly women. No connection was found between the killed ones, and the police are…" at that point Mokuba noticed that Seto _was_ paying _very_ close attention to what was shown on the screen.

Seto sent him a quick glance, which meant 'No talking.' Mokuba sighed and listened about the football game held in Japan. When he looked at the sports broadcaster who was yelling nasty things about the trainer, he felt something was missing. The typing sound. Mokuba turned his head to see his brother was gone.

Seto stood in his office, and quickly dialed Crystal's number. The phone rang once. Then again. And again, but she didn't pick it up. /Hell, why didn't I stop her in the morning? I shouldn't have sent her alone like this, with a serial killer wandering in this city!…Come on, Crystal, answer me!…/ he thought desperately when no one answered the phone. He put it down and paced from one side of the office to the other several times. Then he called again.

/Please, Crystal… I just need to know you are alright…/

* * *

Crystal stayed in bed when she heard the phone ringing. It was located in her living room, and she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk with anybody. And what more annoying – she couldn't get Seto out of her head. She was still somehow angry with him for what he had done to her, she felt so betrayed it ate through her heart. She didn't bother making herself dinner, and practically laid unmoving the entire day. 

Since she didn't do anything, she had plenty of time to think. Firstly, she thought about her mysterious past, though she vowed she wouldn't do that because it was so useless. Secondly, she thought about Mokuba and Seto…Especially about Seto, and her heart beat faster as she remembered herself waking up in his arms /What do I actually know about him? Back in high-school he was the silent one, everyone thought he was arrogant, yet I knew he was just too busy to notice anybody, running his company and bringing up his brother…And Mokuba, Ra bless his sweet eyes, he is such a great child…Seto has changed, it is obvious, but I have changed also…Would this phone stop ringing? I bet this is another stupid commercial firm…I can't stand them…/

It was cold inside the room, inside her bed, but she didn't move. She remembered falling asleep on the floor near Mokuba's bed…Seto must have entered to check on his brother, and saw her there, on the floor. /He should have woken me up then, and everything was fine now. Oh, make these rings stop…I won't get up for a call…I feel as if I move my hand it will shatter./ Crystal moved only a little under her blanket, trying to warm her numb limbs. The phone rang one more time then stopped.

/Good, now I can sleep and forget some disturbing things…/ she thought. Some minutes later she was deep inside an unpleasant cold slumber.

* * *

/Maybe she is sleeping and she doesn't hear the phone…Or maybe she isn't home right now…But it is really dark and cold outside...And the serial killer…I wish she won't do anything stupid again, her starving and dying in front of my eyes was bad enough…/ 

He returned to the living room, spotting Mokuna sitting there. The boy wasn't looking at the TV or at anything else. He just stared into the distances, completely disconnected. Seto slowly approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Mokuba, I think it is time to get prepared for tomorrow. You are going to school."

/I don't want to go to school…/ thought Mokuba, but he never dared let those words cross his lips. He got up and walked toward the stairs. Seto was on his place before his lap top, typing again. Mokuba looked at him for some time, studying his brother's expression. Then he climbed up, and walked into his room.

When he looked to the dark outsides behind his window, he wondered where Crystal was at that time, and when he would see her again. (I'll miss you,) her words played in his mind over and over as he arranged his bag, throwing notebooks and workbooks inside.

/Please come soon, Crystal…/ he thought.

* * *

The morning light was grayish and the cold was great when Crystal tried to pull a bunch of clothes on her slim body. She was depressed, and if she thought mother sleep could help her last night she was absolutely wrong. Because the nightmarish halls she was wandering through that night left an awful feeling down her throat and stomach. She brushed her hair and got ready for work. She looked into her kitchen, but the suffocated feeling in her lungs was so strong she decided against eating. 

Closing the door, she took the hatful elevator down. Once in the street, she felt a little better. The way to work was never so long and ugly as it was that morning. The clouds seemed like they were about to pour rain again, yet they waited and prolonged the fear of heavy showers falling down. Crystal's legs were as heavy as lead when she reached her office. She almost fell before her computer, opening a program and checking the systems she connected. Some sort of **_ANGST_** filled her heart when she examined and tested the systems…They were good, no doubt they were, but…They weren't enough. /I can make it better…I want to make it better…/

She began typing, feeling small jolts of pain in her stomach. She didn't care /I feel somehow trapped…What is going on here? Everything is just losing control…/ The computer shut itself down automatically. /To the Hells with this. Why is the backup system freaks out today?.../

Few floor above her, Kaiba Seto glanced at his 3,005 secretary impatiently. "I brought the newspapers, Mr. Kaiba," she said, placing them in front of him. His eyes returned to the lap top screen, and he didn't look at her when he said "That's fine. Now go and do your work." she nodded rapidly and practically run out of the room. Seto typed a few more commands, and then took the newspapers into his hands. He didn't read them usually; all he wanted was the economical addendum. Yet the picture on the first page caught his eyes. The title said "Another Victim in Domino, identity wasn't stated yet." the picture showed policemen gathering around an ambulance. The caption near the picture said "The body of a girl about 20 years old was found near Domino Highway…"

Seto dropped the newspapers and dived to get his phone. Picking it up, he said "Teri, check if Saigo Crystal from the programming department is on her place."

"Immediately," he heard her typing on her computer, getting into the attendance system lists and checking /What takes her so long?.../ thought Seto. Finally she answered "Yes, Ms. Saigo is here, shall I connect her to you?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered shortly "Do it quickly."

"Right on the way," said the secretary as she dialed. Seto waited on the line, feeling the relief crawling into his heart /She is fine…I won't let her go out alone…Not when she might be in such danger…/

"Hello?" said her voice, slightly startling him.

"Crystal? Are you alright? I was worried about you, going alone in the dark when a serial killer is free in this city. Where were you last night?"

She didn't answer, yet he knew she was still listening on the line. /Why is he talking to me like this? I'm a big girl, I can do whatever I want and go out whenever I like. He has no right…/ (He saved your life,) said a voice deep inside Crystal's mind (He did so much for you! He has all the right…) /But what about yesterday's morning, huh? Only Hell knows what he was about to do with me!.../

"Crystal, answer my question, please." demanded Seto's voice. She hesitated, feeling the heavy weight of the gloom she lived the previous day in the left corner of her heart. She felt numb, like she hadn't moved her body for an eternity. Tears gathering in the corners of her eyes when the fear of yesterday's incident overwhelmed her.

"Are you still angry with me because of what happened? I'm sorry Crystal, I didn't really mean to do anything to you. You know perfectly well I wouldn't…" but then Seto heard a loud knock, and another voice, far from the other line called "Crystal! Crystal, where are you going?..." Seto put the receiver down, feeling guilty and angry at the same time. /What is the matter with her? And why did I have to do something stupid to ruin everything between us? Crystal…I'm sorry and you know I am. I wonder if she ever forgives me…/

He looked at his screen again, examining the scheme of his new Duel Disc. /There's nothing I can do now. When she comes back, I'm going to make her promise me she won't go out alone at night. These games of hide and seek are over. Maybe she is angry with me, but I have to…/ he stopped, and a row of "C" letters ran on his screen when he pushed the button on the keyboard. He erased the line, finally finding the right words /I have to protect her…/

* * *

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

* * *

Crystal didn't know where she was going. She just ran, getting away from Seto and from his words /What is he trying to do, to take over me? I'm not an item, and I don't want him to command me around. I want him to leave me alone…/ the tickling in her stomach grew when she ran down the stairs, her steps disturbing the engineering department. 

"Whoa, what was that?" asked a new worker. Some glanced at him when they realized he was new. "Eh, here goes Kaiba's 3,005 secretary…I think it is her, I saw her high heels this morning – and these sounds are horrible!…" said the director.

"She will break her neck," presumed another worker. "They are being fired like hot buns," stated his friend.

Crystal didn't hear all that, jumping from the stairs. Suddenly she found herself out of Kaina Corp. building, tears streaming down her cheeks, her stomach hurt and her body shaking furiously.

/Yes, it is definitely the time…She is feeling so lost right now, the one she trusted has betrayed her…Her desperation has several depths, she is afraid to lose her work and also that sweet pain of purifying by starvation…Now, Saigo Crystal…I think it is time for you to come with me…/

She sat on the bench in the park near the huge building, tears almost frozen on her cheeks. It was so cold outside and she didn't have her coat with her. She shivered, seeing the empty park crooked through her tears. Dartz approached her from behind, and before she noticed him his hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, making her twist in her place.

She turned around, recognizing the person who was painfully gripping her shoulder "You!" she said, drops of fear adding into the mix of gloomy emotions inside her core "Leave me alone!"

"Dear Saigo Crystal," she saw him moving lightly, raising his left hand "I would like to leave you alone but still you have something I want…" before she could protest, before she found something to say, before she could even realize she should run, his hand forcefully hit her in her stomach.

And he struck the right spot.

The pain so was sharp and intense Crystal felt the air emitting out of her lungs. She closed her eyes, falling to the cold ground beneath, choking and coughing. Dartz stood there and watched as the pain became too much for her, and she fell unconscious in front of him.

"Now, it wasn't that painful, dear…Are you feeling the relief now?" his arms scooped her up, and he carried her to a car on the next side of the road. When the engine started, Dartz looked onto her motionless form, his eyes admiring her beautiful face "I need your soul, girl…And there's a way I can get it out by dueling you…But you don't stand a chance against me, yet I know somebody who would like to play…" Dartz laughed maliciously "And when he wins, he'll lose you forevermore…"

* * *

Slowly the numbness and the pain made their way back into her thoughts…She heard a rustled whispering near her ear "You know this feeling…Life was rough with you too, but I can make it better for you, Saigo Crystal…I can open the doors of the eternal power and salvation for you, and you will help me to purify this black world. Waves of blackness are nothing compared to the power of light I possess…" 

She moved slightly, the pain in her head sharp and fresh. She tried to move her arms, yet they were shackled and stretched over her head. /What the…?.../ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes into the semi darkness in the place she was in. Candles were lit on the floor near her, and something gleamed in the dark in front of her. Its color was rich green, and in a few second she realized it was Dartz' Orichalcos necklace "Let the lights of the truth bring you back to us, Saigo Crystal…Let your soul and will come into mine…"

She shook her head lightly, letting out a soft sound as a jolt of pain shot through her head once again.

"Saigo Crystal, don't you hate your current state? Weak and abandoned, even that Seto Kaiba of yours can't save you now. You know what made him let you work in his company? Your body, dear…I have to admit you look quite good. You can't get back to him, because – well, you know how he is. If he doesn't get what he wants, he throws the whole deal into the river…"

He approached her until he was only mere centimeters from her face "On the opposite, I can give you what you are looking for…I can tell you your origin…"

She shuddered as his voice rang in her ears, yet curiosity filled her broken heart "I-I want to know," she said weakly "But how do you know?" her voice was so faint it seemed as if it was coming from the other side of the room.

"The power sealed into this weak little body of yours, is the power of an ancient woman…She lived 6,000 years ago in Egypt…She is a relative of yours…"

"How could it be?" asked Crystal faintly.

"You are the reincarnation of Isis, the mythical goddess of the skies. Didn't you know? Didn't you want to know her name? So here you go – and all the power she possessed is yours now…It is deep within your soul, and soon dear, it will be mine…You will give it to me…"

"You are sick!" Crystal yelled, but her weakened state caused her voice to come out in a low hissing "Why would I believe you?"

"Because you know it is true. Because you were lucky enough to live till today – because that power saved you thousands of times already. Didn't you wonder how you, a weakling, beat a bully in your orphanage? How the power helped you to never give up back in school? It filled your heart when kindness and love weren't within reach for you, it kept you alive and sane. But you don't need it anymore…Admit it, your life is over…"

"Let me go! Now!" she demanded. An evil smirk formed on his face "But you have just come, dear. And we have many things to do, but firstly I want to give you something special…" she watched him taking out the jewel box, and slowly untying the ribbon on it.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously, looking at the box as if it was an atomic weapon. He took out the silvery necklace, with the Orichalcos pentagram on it. It looked similar to the necklace he had, yet more delicate, perfectly done and so beautiful…"What are you doing?" asked Crystal in amazement, when he leant closer to her to put the jewel on her neck "I don't want to have this thing on me. Take it away!"

"It is a gift…" he said, closing the lock behind her neck "Oh it looks so great there, on your neck…" Crystal felt something warm washing her body, as the feeling was violently gaining control over her mind. She fought against it, trying to keep herself away from the shocking influence…It was so hard to not let the welcoming feeling of the power flow through her veins…

"Yes, dear, let it take over you, let it cure your life cuts, let it heal your soul…" /And take it…/ though she did everything she was capable of, the pentagram of the Orichalcos appeared on her forehead. It was the moment when the feeling of overwhelming power mixed into pure pain, and Crystal screamed while she still tried to get rid of it…And for a second she succeeded, breaking away, but Dartz held the stone on his neck in his fist, making his wills flow into the one on her neck. It was like she was struck by electricity, her screams filled the room once again, and then…She couldn't take it anymore…

"Poor Isis, you are so weak in the body of this girl…Couldn't you pick somebody else? Because I fear another taking over of her mind will break her down." Dartz moved the stone inside his hand "Now get up, Saigo."

Her body was pulled up like invisible strings were tied to her limbs. The symbol on her forehead glowed in the darkness of the room. Dartz' hands reached up to free her from the shackles, and she stood before him, not moving even an eyelid.

"Bow before your Master," said Dartz quietly. He needed to regain total control over her body before he sent her to the duel. People like Valon were willing to serve him and he needn't take control over their mind – their loyalty to him was strong enough, yet this girl – he felt it obviously – still tried to break free… /She is too tired to do this soon…/

He pushed her down by the mind link connecting them now as hard as he could, making her body fall on the floor before him. "Good," he said "Now get up." and again he felt her struggling…Yet she obeyed this time. He took her arm gently into his hand, placing a light kiss on it as he slid a dark object to fit her skin.

"Very good, Saigo Crystal…And now you are going to have a duel against a friend of yours…Follow me…" he walked slowly, watching her. Although Crystal tried, she wasn't the Master of her body and her actions anymore. Her legs moved forward, walking behind Dartz /Now what will I do? Where are we going? And why the Hell I can't control myself?.../

* * *

Kaiba Seto was greatly worried when he sat in his car, driving home. Crystal didn't come back after their 'talk', and she didn't answer to her apartment phone either. She didn't have a cell phone, so he couldn't connect her that way. And the more he waited for her to answer the phone, the more worried he became. 

Mokuba run to him when he entered. "Big brother!" he said in amazement. The expression on Seto's face was horrible "What happened?"

Seto looked at his brother, hesitating for a moment. Then he said "Well, I sort of had an argument with Crystal the day before, and today she refused to talk with me and she ran outside in the middle of the day. I…Sort of lost her since then, I can't find her. She isn't home, and I'm afraid she is somewhere in the city…"

The brothers walked into the living room while Seto told Mokuba the story "…And I called her but still there's no answer. The police think a serial killer is lurking somewhere nearby, and he is killing young girls walking alone at night…I'm worried about her, Mokuba…"

"But she is a reasonable person, Seto," said the younger one "She wouldn't walk alone when she knows how dangerous it is. I'm sure she is home, or maybe she went to the store with someone…" Mokuba didn't believe the things he said himself. And now the worry bit deep down his heart, feeling the stress his older brother was radiating.

"I'll try again, and if there is no answer, we are going to visit her ourselves!" said Seto, making his way toward the phone. A loud sound was heard from the floor beneath. "What was it?" asked Mokuba, his voice fearful.

Seto put the receiver back down. "I'm going to check now. You can stay here, I'm sure it is just something that fell off…"

Mokuba shivered as he saw his brother moving to the stairs "Wait!" he called, not wanting to stay alone at all /And I can't let him go alone…What if the two headed monster is hiding under the stairs, waiting its next victim? Oh, get real, Mokuba, and don't involve stupid films in your life ever again! Poor Crystal, we have to find her…Where is she so late?…/

The entrance hall was all dark and empty. Seto went down the stairs, staring into the total darkness beneath him. It seemed to him something was glowing down there, something bright and green, in the shape of…Beads of cold sweat formed on his face, when the recognition slowly reached him /The Orichalcos seal…But I beat Dartz long time ago, it can't be…/

Mokuba finally reached the light switch, and pressed it on. A gasp of shock was heard as they saw who was standing down there.

"Crystal!" called the brothers together, as Seto hurried down to her. The symbol on her forehead glowed again, the green light making her grey eyes shine with slate aura. He stopped, knowing he might harm her if he got any closer. It was clear to him that the Orichalcos seal was dangerous even though he didn't believe in magic. But he saw people doing irrational things because of it, and he was too afraid something would happen to Crystal.

"Crystal, how did you get this damned thing? Take it off." he commanded silently, looking into her eyes. To his great horror, he saw her expression was somehow blank, and her eyes were so…Misty, so empty…

"I came here to play against you." she stated quietly, stretching her arm, the DOOM duel disc opening. Mokuba stared at her unbelievably /No! How could Dartz control her? He did the same thing to Amelda (Yeah, that Alister guy) some time ago, but we beat him and broke his powers!…How did he come back? And how did he capture Crystal?.../ a shadow crawled behind him.

"I won't fight against you!" said Seto Kaiba clearly, as a scream from behind his back made a shudder pass through his heart. It was Mokuba's voice!

"I think you will, Kaiba," said Dartz, holding the boy tightly in his arms. He tugged Mokuba's arms to the back, and a 'click' was heard, indicating the child was chained "Of course, if you want your brother back alive…Here, I brought you a Duel-Disc, and I believe your deck is always with you, won't it be?" Dartz threw the disc toward Seto, and he caught it, placing it slowly and hesitatingly on his arm.

"Shall we start?" asked Dartz. Seto sent him a death glare "Why are you doing this? You don't need any souls now that your whale is dead. What do you want?"

"Who said I don't need more souls? I've collected them for 10,001 long years (Whoa, this guy really needs a hobby!), and I want some more…Especially hers…" Dartz looked at Crystal "And she is anxious to fight you, isn't she?"

"What have you done to her?" Seto demanded coldly.

"Look, if you waste another second, I will make your little brother cry from the pain…" said Dartz, pulling a knife from his pocket. Mokuba looked terrified.

"Now fight your little girlfriend Kaiba, and when you send her soul to Hell, you can have her body if you like. I'm sure she won't resist you again…"

Seto looked Crystal deep in the eyes, trying to find the real her among the evilness of the Orichalcos in her soul…/You have to be there, Cris…You have to fight the darkness inside you, I know you can…I really hope…/

Seto pulled his deck and placed it into his disc. Crystal was ready, pulling six cards to begin the game…

/I have to think about something…If I refuse to play, Dartz will harm Mokuba, but if I play and win, Crystal will lose her soul…What will I do? How can I help her to surface again? I know she was angry with me, but she wouldn't join Dartz just because of that…/

And as he pulled his six cards, the glow of her Orichalcos necklace almost blinded him. It glowed with the gloom and the pure **_ANGST_** he released inside her soul the night ago…

* * *

FAB: Well, that's it for today. **_If you have some spare time now, please Review and tell me what you think about this. Every review helps!_**

_Don't forget to keep reading! _


	7. Long Lost Battle

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Needlework the way, never you betray_

_Life of death becoming clearer_

_Pain monopoly, ritual misery_

_Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song, which eternally belongs to Metallica_**…And I think I don't even own this sick mind of mine…It owns me (shivers)…

FAB: I want to congratulate you with the System Update of our little FF site! I hope everyone enjoys the new options and uses the site wisely. Good luck!

**_Master Of Puppets – Chapter 7 – Long Lost Battle_**

"I place this card face down, and play Orichalcos Soldier in attack mode," announced Crystal's voice as Dartz made her place the card on the Duel-Disc. The monster on the card came to life, appearing as a hologram on the field. Mokuba gasped in shock "She never had this card! Not when we played! You gave her this, didn't you?" he asked Dartz. The villain smiled, revealing shining teeth and pure malice "Yes I did. She has now new collection of Orichalcos cards. But I count on your brother, he can win every second he wants, yet I still want him to have some intellectual challenge playing against his little ex-girlfriend," confessed Dartz "Now be quite kid, or shall I hurt you?" Mokuba swallowed hard and closed his mouth, watching his brother with desperation /What will Seto do? He can't play as rough as he does every other time, because Crystal's soul is at stake…And he also can't lose purposely because then he loses his soul! And how can I help him? We have to make Crystal surface again and take control over her body! It is the only way to stop that psycho Dartz! But how?.../

"Are you going to play, Kaiba? Hurry up, because if you don't…" Dartz hand grabbed Mokuba's hair and pulled him up to his feet. Seto glanced lethally at Dartz, his eyes full of pure hatred "Leave my brother alone!" he spat.

Dartz only smiled "You are just a doll Kaiba, and you will do as the Master says. And I am the Master here, in your refuge, in your own home. The power is now in my grasp, and as long as I control your brother and that stupid girl, you have to do everything I say. And I command you to play. NOW!" he roared with impatience /Kaiba can't lose. He won't lose, and then Crystal will be sent into the Orichalcos, into the eternal fog…/

Seto looked down at his cards. He had one of his 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' in the opening hand /But I can't use it. If I do, I will win the game…And I practically can't win this time…Now, I have to play and that means I have to at least defend myself from every possible attack./ "I place this card face down," said Seto, moving the left card from his head to the disc. The standard hologram appeared.

/It has to be some trap card, yet I don't care: every time my Orichalcos soldier attack, it is destroyed and reborn again, getting more points. I can attack him now and make him waste his card…I want him to pay for what he had done to me some time ago…And you are going to pay, Kaiba…/

"Orichalcos Soldier – attack!" said Crystal's voice. The hologram moved, attacking Seto's unprotected life-points until he said "Trap card: The blazing Hell! Your attack failed, Dartz!" he shouted "Crystal, I know you are there somewhere, and I know you can hear me! You have to fight against Dartz – he is your real enemy, not me." /I have to make her remember, before this duel gets too serious…And I have to take control again, because currently Dartz is the one with the threads in hand…/

The Orichalcos Soldier was reborn, his hologram reappearing on the field once again. This time, the level of his points was higher. Seto looked at his cards again, trying to decide what to do. He always played without hesitation, building genius strategies in mere seconds, but this time…He had _too much_ to lose…

"It looks like she doesn't like you anymore, Kaiba," said Dartz, smirking evilly "Now that I start to think about it, it seems to me she never liked you, even when you did so much for her…She was polite, but not interested." Seto wasn't listening; he looked Crystal deep in the eyes, searching…Searching for a sign that she was still there /I don't know how he hypnotized her, but I have to help her to find the way out of this maze…And I have to play because of Mokuba…/

"I play my Sky Dragon in defense mode, and place another card face down," said Seto. Crystal's eyes blazed with green as she raised her lifeless hand, placing another card on the field. _Doom Nobleman_.

/Well, well Kaiba, it seems you are quite in troubles here…Don't lose this game. You still want to live, don't you? And think about your brother…You don't need this stupid girl, so play for real! Or I'll make you…/

Dartz made Crystal drew a card…/Oh, finally! The Orichalcos seal! The game gets serious now…This card swallows the loser's soul into the abyss of DOOM. Let's rise the gambles, Mr. Kaiba, and let the real horror begin!.../

"I have something you will definitely not like," Crystal said Dartz' words, her eyes black from the power of the card in her hand "Get ready for your end, Seto…" he looked at her wonderingly, yet in the corner of his heart he knew well what card she was about to play. "Don't do this, Cris, you don't know what you are doing! Don't play this, for the sake of…" but he never finished the sentence. The card was placed when Dartz squeezed the stone hanging from his neck, Crystal's fingers jolted in utter pain as she placed the card on the duel disc, green aura surrounding her.

Dartz' psychotic laugh was well heard in the darkness when the Orichalcos seal encircled Seto and Crystal inside. "Now it's 50/50, Kaiba…Let's see who will fall first…"

* * *

"Let me out! I want out!" Crystal screamed. Her hands were slamming on a thick cold glass, her weak voice echoing strangely in her small space. She searched frantically for an exit, her hands traveling up and down the strange material. It was the weirdest feeling she had ever felt: she was locked far away from reality, in an unknown suffocated place – it reminded her much about those hateful elevators…And the worst part was that she couldn't get out. And somehow (thought the feeling looked almost unreal) she felt herself moving…Her lips said something, her hands stretched like she was a twisted marionette, her threads tightly grasped in the hands of Dartz…/I hate him! I hate him so much! He lied to me, he lied and misled me. The stories about _that_ Isis of his…I don't even know who she was!.../

The regret for not eating earlier filled her heart now /If only had I been a little more stronger, I could have easily broke these walls…I mean, it is a glass – and everyone can break it!…/

Yet Crystal was wrong. The material wasn't glass, but a smooth, thick wall of fear and darkness. Those two dwelled inside her core for too long, feeding on her troubles, blooming in her starvation and shining in the difficult times she underwent. They were results of her abandoned childhood, her loneliness and the thick question marks in her life. They were shards of her broken dreams, long forgotten traumas and her most secret desire: to be loved and feel belong…Little books about girls in her state which ended up so happily, when the hero found her way in life, being adopted by new family…Yet no one ever came for her, no one was ever interested…

Some of the girls in the orphanage were adopted or invited to an interview for adoption, yet she wasn't one of them. People just didn't care. In some (very practical) way Dartz is right; the world is indeed dark and cold, and the others…They are waiting to see you falling down. And don't be so sure they will always be there to pick you up.

The lack of self-control was unbearable. And Crystal couldn't calm down. Actually, a thought of relaxing appeared in her head from nowhere, just to let the new sensation of power to flow throughout her body again, it was so great…The greatest temptation ever, to open her mind to the eternal darkness in her soul, let the ancient urges of kill and destruction take over her…It brought sounds to her ears, sweet whispers of tangles lies right into her already worthless existence…Yet she felt something was terribly wrong about it. This power wasn't hers, it was related to Dartz, and Dartz was the Master now, the one that had the control over her.

But did she really need to fight him? He was going to save her, make her life find their end in the simplest way known. He needed her soul when she didn't need her life anymore…Was it wise to protest? Were the miserable days awaiting her in the world, counting the seconds to her end, worth the whole struggle? Why not lean back, wait till Seto (She wasn't really connected to the game she was playing, but his and her life points were dropping slightly after every single move her body did) break her down. And he would – he wasn't the champion in this game for nothing…He could easily beat her by now…But why didn't he?

The thought of Seto kept her mind somehow connected to herself, preventing her from giving into the wickedness of the Orichalcos seal. /Does he pity me, up there? But why is he trying to save me? Master Dartz said Seto gave me the job only because of my looks, but still I refused to stay with him…So why isn't he taking revenge? Why isn't he attacking? Why…?.../ But deep inside, the realization fought for its place /I don't want to be here! I DON'T WANT TO BE CONTROLLED!.../ she screamed again, running to slam her body on the prison her fears created there for her, broken slave.

* * *

/To the Hell with her! She is breaking my control over her! She is still trying to free herself! And Kaiba is just wasting time! He isn't playing; he is just showing his cards and then tossing them into the graveyard, losing few points here and there but not getting progressed. And he keeps talking about how Crystal should fight against my wills, my eternal powers! And it is working! Soon he will break to her, make her mind take control over her useless body, and I won't allow it! I'm going to make him play! Maybe he set the ultimate trap for my Orichalcos Soldier, vanishing him away, but he won't escape…This!.../ thought Dartz as Crystal's hand withdrew another card. It was getting difficult to control her limbs now, because she was desperately struggling against him. He grasped his Orichalcos stone as hard as he could in his left hand, his right still holding the knife on Mokuba's neck. They boy was literally paralyzed, not daring to even blink.

"Listen, Kaiba, I know you have the right cards to win this duel, and I know you are not using them. Now, if you want your brother back in one piece, I suggest you play with your 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. It will be nice, it will make your victory fast and clean. Now get this card on the field now, or else…" Mokuba let out a painful moan when the dagger was pressed into his _FlEsH_, making a cut, blood pouring out, drops of it streaming up his chin, tainting his short.

Seto frowned, his heart beating faster than ever /Mokuba is in serious troubles now! He is injured!…I have to save him first, but to do this I need to win…And I can't win!...Not this time!.../ "Come on, Crystal," he whispered "You can do it, I believe in you, you can! If not for me, then do this for Mokuba!"

"Another word, Kaiba dear, and I'll make your brother scream!" Dartz moved the dagger a little, earning him a whimper from Mokuba "Now play the card I commanded you, my puppet…" said Dartz, not removing the soaked red weapon from the child's throat "Play it now!"

"Another word from you, and I…" Seto closed his mouth, seeing Mokuba's pain. He didn't want the poor boy to suffer anymore. /Ok, I have to think about something…I sent my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' to the graveyard when I activated the "Death Circle" to stop Dartz' Orichalcos Soldier. So now I have to either draw another Blue Eyes or draw a Rebirth card…The chances are not so good…/ Seto took 3 new cards. Bad luck.

"I see you got a Rebirth card," hissed Dartz' voice from behind "Now play it. Place it on the field…Crystal wants you to play it, Kaiba…You will free her torment soul…I don't mind telling you that she is fighting, you are doing great job with her. She tries to break away, but she is too weak…Her body is hitting the traps she set up for herself and her soul is breaking more and more…Stupid girl, she can never escape, and if you want to help her, Kaiba, then play this card. Attack her life points, she has no trap cards for you on the field, and send her soul away into the seal. _I promise_ she will thank you…"

Seto raised the card, looking at Crystal. For a moment, it looked like she was her once again, standing there motionlessly, eyes unfocused. Her lips moved, but no voice came when suddenly )(Don't think about me! Play! Do it for Mokuba!)( Seto was startled. /Did I just hear her? She spoke! I'm sure she somehow spoke to me! Maybe…/ but it was too early to feel relief – her eyes glowed green, and a scream passed through her clenched teeth.

"I activate my Rebirth card to revive the great Blue Eyes White Dragon." said Seto quietly. If in the series, he would have said it proudly, almost shouting so his hateful enemies would know what awaited them. But this time his voice wasn't so proud and wrangled, but quiet, stressed, he almost hissed those words.

White light filled the entrance hall, as Mokuba whimpered in shock and Dartz laughed again /The end is so close, I can taste it…Her soul inside of me, waking up those powers I've wished so long to master…/

* * *

Rain drops didn't hit his face as he moved, almost flying in the heavy air. His millennium Eye was inside the third eye on his forehead, and the Ring chimed on his neck. In his left he held the millennium Rod, it shone lightly, spreading golden aura around it. He needed to look on the road as he moved, yet part of his brain was focusing on the duel Kaiba played versus the girl. And the Orichalcos seal around them signaled clearly who was the guilty for that. /Kaiba placed his 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'! It is not good, one attack and that stupid girl is out! I don't get it! How did Dartz discover about her power? And what most important, how did he know where to find her?.../ while he was running, he remembered the cards he read some time ago. One of them was _The Heavens_, and this trap card meant some troubles were coming, someone would try to ruin everything.

/I have to stop this stupid little game of his, and destroy Dartz forever at once. I would not allow him to take what is mine, and this girl is mine…Or shall I say mine-to-be, because only few more days and I take her. And when I add her item and her soul to the millennium items I've collected…I will master the great strength to open the gates of Hell…I will be the Master of this world, and the people, their trivial dreams and desires, everything is going to smash under the weight of sins and hatred. They are all going to be my puppetz…/

Yet the whole plan was in danger, and that was the reason why Marik flew into the sky, crossing the city as fast as a lightening. Landing on roofs and on street lamps, shattering glasses all around him, hovering up and cursing in ancient Egypt, he suddenly heard a brief scream from behind. Raising his road in one sharp movement, and a thud of a dead hitting the floor was heard; He didn't care – killing was one thing he did utterly calmly and peacefully. He sped even more, gaining momentum and strength. He was ready /I'll have to act fast if I don't want to lose her soul to Dartz…I hope Kaiba won't ruin this for me, because he can easily ruin the things I've so carefully planned…Or shall I say he can just ruin everything!.../

Marik jumped up, his lithe body landing on another roof. Then, in one swift spin, he passed almost the whole highway, landing down twice to gain more speed by pushing the ground below as hard as he could. On the other hand, Malik shuddered every time his yami hit the ground. It seemed that there still was a mere connection between him and his real body (Or shall we say his previous body). Marik smirked at that /If I wasn't in a hurry, I would stop and make him feel some pain, just to check he is still able to react upon this body. He feels nothing when I kill, and either nothing when I slid down the walls…Yet I feel his slight disgust as _my_ blood flows into _my_ core…But now I have to…Hurry!.../

Kaiba's mansion was quickly growing in front of his eyes as he crossed the gates in one powerful jump. Landing there, he checked the security hadn't noticed him and run toward the windows of the first floor. Carefully, sticking his nose to the glass, he observed the room.

"Crystal," Kaiba said "Please…It is your last chance! Do this for Mokuba!…Don't let him go down!"

/So her name is Crystal…What an interesting name…It is somehow similar to Isis in my eyes…Wonderful name, fits her grey eyes…Well, and here is our friend Dartz. Or our "not so lovely" friend, shall I say, and I think it is the time to let him taste his own ugly soup. I'll send him to the _Shadow Realm_, but I need him to free Crystal before I do this…And in order to free her, she has to come back to her senses, and I don't think she is able to do this right now…/ he examined her. The Orichalcos pentagram on her forehead shone in rich green, her eyes were almost black and empty from within. Her body stood still and apathetic.

/I have to find the right moment to interfere…Because I can cause her soul get lost within the Orichalcos…I have to do this carefully…As carefully as I would treat her wounded arm when I finally get to drink some of her blood…/

Marik went to the front doors /Kaiba still needs his windows, I assume…/

The front door was slightly opened, revealing the terrifying scene inside. As Marik got closer, he could sense the smell of blood /It smells good…But whose blood is it?...I can't understand…Wait, I think it is the kid's blood…The little one is Kaiba's younger brother…Hmm, I wonder what makes his blood smell so…interesting…I would like to taste it…/

Mokuba raised his head weakly, swallowing painfully, hardly sucking the air inside his lungs. He heard a horrible squeak from the other side of the room. The front door was slightly opened, yet nothing got inside. /Why does the door squeak? I never heard this sound before…And Ra, it makes shivers run down my spine…I hope Seto finds a way out soon, because I won't make it like this for long…/

Had Mokuba known that Marik got inside, invisible in the shadows for he could merge with them, binding his soul into the blackness, the child would have surely screamed and told his brother that another enemy was in the house. Marik walked slowly, sliding on the wall until he stood behind Crystal. /Now…Let's see who is the real Master here…/

* * *

Crystal didn't give up.

("You can do it, I believe in you, you can! If not for me, then do this for Mokuba!")

/Kaiba believes…No one has ever believed in me…I have to do this! I won't let Dartz control me like this again! I'm going to fight! I'm fighting for my life now, and I won't stop until I am…OUT!.../ she screamed mentally, pushing the walls of the lies inside her soul.

Memories flashed in front of her tired eyes, filling her head…It was the memory of her awakening on that awful Sunday morning with Seto…Then Mokuba's face, when he listened to her story after Seto saved her from her starvation…The thought about that increased the stabbing feeling in her stomach, this pain was the most real thing she could feel right then…She dived into this, remembering the days she ate nothing, drinking tap water and hoping she would live through…The hours of the never-ending working, everything she did to busy her mind and get her thoughts off food…Then the looking for a job, the questions of her past, the bully from her orphanage, blood streaming all over his face, he was merely breathing…The looks…The glances she received after beating him up, the evil laughs and the whispers…(No I would not cry…I did nothing wrong…Nothing wrong! Please tell me I did nothing wrong!...) the memories of the fire, flames enveloping her when a pair of strong arms pulled her out the smoke and soot, the cool evening air tracing her baby's face, the heated metal of her millennium ankh burning on her body…And even earlier, when two other arms scooped her lightly, a light hand on her head…It was the voice of a man that loved her, her protector…Now she remembered…He wore white clothes, his eyes gleamed with calm, and his touch was so light…

Breaking into her visions of infancy, Seto's voice made his way into her subconscious: ("Crystal, Please…It is your last chance! Do this for Mokuba!…Don't let him go down!")

She shivered, everything her mind built for her shattering in a horrible scream, slashing her soul. The cuts burned; she screamed and fought again, holding her millennium item in her left, breaking through Dartz' wall…/I did it! I could win over the fears and the anger I had held in my heart! And as long as I can control them, I can control myself! I WON'T BE A PUPPET ANYMORE! NEVER!.../

* * *

_Taste me and you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

* * *

)(You will do as I command, worthless human! And I command you stand there now! Get back to your prison cell, or I'll hurt your beloved friend Mokuba!)(

Dartz' voice echoed far in the distances of her mind, awakening the image of Mokuba lying dead on the ground, blood spilling out of his slashed open neck…She screamed when the full view hit her nerves )(You wouldn't dare! I'll…Kill you!)(

But it wasn't her voice…The last words belonged to someone else inside her, someone that was always part of her /Can it be? _That_ mysterious Isis?.../

)(So you are back…Welcome, dear, long time no see…)( mocked Dartz )(You can't break out, because the stupid girl doesn't know how to use her millennium item…But it will be funny to see your tries…You can do nothing now, because I still control her! and I control Kaiba also, so I'll make him play now instead of wasting more time! Say goodbye, dear Isis…)(

"Kaiba! Tell your dragon to attack Crystal now! And if you don't…" this time Mokuba screamed, blood pouring out from his open wound "Don't hesitate, or I'll kill him! I'll kill your only brother, Kaiba! Do it now!" Dartz shouted, grasping the stone in his hands, making the resisting Crystal to move her head up and look Kaiba straight in the eyes "Do you see?" asked Dartz when the voids in her orbs blinked with green "She is almost dead there!…Help her!"

/It has gone too far now…I have to do this…/ thought Marik as he raised _his_ millennium item, his beloved Rod. He closed two violet eyes, letting his third golden eye to shine. The Rod glowed in his hands, yet Dartz was too busy yelling at Kaiba so he didn't pay any attention. Crystal's mind was now in front of him, opening him a path through the Orichalcos, through Crystal's weakness, right into her soul-room…

/Now, now…What do we have here, dear? I'll get inside this maze of yours…You are not as complicated as I thought you would be…/

Marik finally saw her, beating herself against the new wall Dartz made for her. He raised his Rod, breaking the influence of the Orichalcos. )(Now…I am your Master…And you shall obey me if you want to get out of here…)( a millennium eye appeared on her forehead over the Orichalcos /I have to hurry up!.../ thought Marik /Or her body wouldn't take it…/

He raised his Rod once again, letting his control slip into her veins, into her heart and mind…In some way he indeed got inside her body, making her taste him while he got a taste of her…He never got into someone's mind so deep…Well, except his hikari, of course…

Reaching within, he pushed Crystal's mind with all the force he had making her body break through the wall…Dartz was startled on his place, the knife still on Mokuba's neck /What the Hell? I feel someone else in this mind of hers, and it isn't Isis this time…Wait, I feel I don't know him, though his power is amazing…The millennium power? Who is it?.../

)(You don't know me, Dartz, though I do know you well…)(

"What the…?" screamed Dartz and Seto stared at him, shocked. Dartz' hand was loosing its grip on the stone in his left. Mokuba looked at him, writhing from the pain in his wounded neck.

)(You did enough. I give you three seconds to leave her mind alone…Three…)(

)(There's no way I'll let you take me out! I shall have this girl! I am the Master, I am unbeatable! You can never stop me, whoever you are!)( answered Dartz furiously.

)(Oh, but I will stop you. You never met a power that resembles mine! I will send you into the _Shadow Realm!_)( laughed Marik )(I am the Master here and not you. I am the _Master Of Puppetz_!...Oh, and back to the countdown: Two…)(

)(What will you do? You are holding some millennium items, but the power of ancient Atlantis is much stronger than this.)( "You are going to vanish along with the stupid girl! Your soul will be sealed too! Now Kaiba!" screamed Dartz his eyes burning, his lips twisted, the stone in his hand grasped tightly again, causing Crystal's body to jolt on her place from the sudden pain.

"Kaiba, attack now, or else your brother will be dead in a minute! This is the last time I repeat myself! Do it now or else…" Mokuba bit his lips to stop the cry. Seto hesitated, hearing her voice in his mind again )(You have to do this!)(

Dartz leaned forward, and Seto indeed had no other choice. /I'm sorry…/ "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack! White lightening!"

The voice echoed through Crystal's mind, into her heart /He did it…Finally I can be free from the lies Dartz tied me in…/

/Kaiba! Stupid idiot, it is too early! Now I have to stop his attack first!…/ Marik cursed again as he pulled his millennium necklace /I hope it works…I heard some rumors about this trick, but I never tried it before…Now…Millennium Shield!.../ He brought the necklace down to his arm, cutting a little cut and letting the gold be tainted with his blood. Then, he threw the necklace up into the ray of Kaiba's attack. A protecting shield appeared in front of Crystal and him. Her soul slowly got up, her eyes blind from the white light of Seto's attack and the shield.

/It is my chance…/ thought Marik /I have to make him vanish, this is the only way to save her millennium powers…/ Marik raised his Rod, laughing maliciously. The sound sent shivers down Crystal's body near him and though Dartz' face remained calm and still, he suddenly felt his right hand shaking, the dagger in it moving up and down.

)(One. I told you what to do, but you disobeyed me. Everyone who dares to disobey the Master is doomed to die. You earned your place in the Hell fairly, Dartz…Now prepare to meet the eternal darkness you have never seen before! Shadows! Listen to my voice!)( Marik raised his millennium Rod.

)( The attack is getting close, stranger!…Soon, you and the girl are both over!)( Dartz grabbed Mokuba by the hair and throw him away on the floor, watching how the white light reached Crystal's figure. Yet it broke in front of her, sending sparkles all around, never harming her. "What? How can it be? It is not real! NOT REAL!" Dartz' voice was hoarse and disturbed with amazement.

/What the Hell is going on here? My attack is slowing…I don't understand!.../ something shattered beneath Seto, making him fall on the floor. The Orichalcos seal disappeared, little green flames leaping up into the ceiling. Nothing was left.

)( I told you so…And now you shall join the ones that doubted the millennium powers! It was so stupid of you to do such thing…Goodbye, Dartz…)(

Dartz felt something grabbing his body, pushing him up to the wall in the end of the room, golden aura holding him still in his place. He was never in a situation like this one before; he could always control his body, his actions, his words…But now he was hopeless, and that drove him absolutely insane. He couldn't adjust to the feeling he had nothing to do to change his fate. Resistance was useless. He screamed, fear crawling into his arrogant self-esteem. He lost his position as _Master Of Puppetz_. Forever. /I won't surrender! I will fight against…/ but the sentence was interrupted.

)(_To the Shadow Realm_!)( screamed Marik, and Dartz' body struggled when the shadows consumed him. His soul was ripen harshly from his body, his whole existence shattering in one swift breath. Marik's laugh was so pure evil, so pleasured that it made Dartz choke away his last strength. Dartz fell down to the ground, sliding on the floor /I…Failed…/ his body hit the tiles, as his muscles stiffed, his hair covering his face. The Orichalcos seal on his forehead bled, streaming away in a thin line of green liquid.

"It…It can't be…" whispered Mokuba as Seto tried to get up to his feet once again. Suddenly, a slight sound of shattering was heard. The Orichalcos stone on Dartz' neck broke, pieces of evilness and pentagrams flying everywhere. The stone on Crystal's neck also crumbled, the beads falling down like silvery tears of metal.

Marik turned aback, looking at Crystal's spiritual body. She laid on the invisible ground, her eyes closed because of the light, tears streaming down her face, hardly breathing /I shouldn't have been here when I sent that Dartz to the shadow Realm…I hope I didn't broke her spirit…Well, time to retreat, I can't stay here anymore…/

/I never thought death is so bright…I can't even open my eyes and see it!…/ two strong arms were wrapped around her body, making her up to her feet. Her eyelid fluttered, trying to open. "Don't worry," his voice said "I will come back for you, dear…" finally she opened her eyes, only to stare directly into a pair of violet ones. She gasped in shock when she saw him, his smirk so evil and loathing.

And then he disappeared, turning into dust, leaving a trail of icy wind and shivers of coldness in her heart. Gradually, a bitter pain was growing inside of her exhausted body. It pained her so much, like wild carnivores were biting through her _FlEsH_, eating her alive…She was so weak she didn't even have the voice to cry out…Falling without a care…

* * *

FAB: Well, that was chapter 7! Hope I ended it right, it was kinda difficult…

Sorry, but I can do nothing with my uselessness…_Ra, bless the patient ones…_

**_Don't forget to REVIEW! It will help me to understand whether this story is readable or not…I think not…_**


	8. Eternal Sleep

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Master_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song, it's Metallica's…**And I lack writing talent horribly. Sorry I exist. _

**_Master Of Puppets – Chapter 8 – Eternal Sleep_**

"Mokuba," said Seto, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder "Are you alright? Let me see your neck." but the younger removed the worried hand lightly and made his way toward the other body on the floor. Seto bypassed, him, kneeling beside her "Crystal," he whispered, taking her body into his arms. Mokuba stood there and watched, frozen on his place. Then, his shaky voice struck a nerve deep down Seto's heart "Will she come back to herself?"

He tried not to think about this. The question whether Crystal would or would not return to her senses was burning inside his mind for the last hour of the most horrible duel he had ever have. During the game he told himself he must believe Crystal can defeat the evil lingering inside her soul, he had to be sure she could do that, because otherwise his tries to reach her soul were useless. But now, when the Orichalcos seal was gone, when Dartz seemed to be gone forever too, now he wasn't so sure…

/I saw horrible things happening around _this_ evil seal of Orichalcos…I saw people falling dead, I saw rooms built of stones with souls sealed inside of them…And also I had a very unpleasant trip into the core of _that_ damned whale before I luckily managed to get out. Dartz thought he had defeated me, but I was stronger than that. Yet Crystal…How can her fragile body tolerate such attack on her mind and soul? I remember some battles where my opponents lost their sanity, their ability to live. I think that's what the series tries to teach me. You have to be able to overcome your failures, to look ahead and be sure that success is waiting for you. That's what makes me get up everyday. I know I can do everything, and now I have to believe Crystal is saved. The Orichalcos seal broke, so I can be sure it didn't take her soul…But why isn't she getting up? And what about Mokuba?.../

"I…am not sure, Mokuba." said the older brother finally "But I'll tell you what we should do. We should take Crystal and you to the doctor. You are wounded, and I'm not sure how serious she is hurt. I'll call our doctor, and meanwhile we'll treat your wounds." Seto got up, holding Crystal tightly to him /Don't even think I'll let you get away once again, Crystal! You are staying here until I'm sure you are absolutely fine…But what if you…No, I KNOW you will wake up. You have to!.../

Seto was talking on the phone while he was helping Mokuba to carefully wash his open wound with hot water until the bleeding was reduced /I am not a doctor, but I think this cut is not really so deep…I think it will heal…/

Crystal was laid on the bed near them, and the brothers sent her worried glances from time to time. "The doctor is on his way," Seto said "Now that's better, right?" the boy nodded, his expression troubled and concerned. "Seto, what if…?" he started, but the older shook his head determinedly "No Mokuba, no such option. Crystal is going to be fine, trust me. You saw that the Orichalcos broke. It took neither hers nor mine soul."

"Then why is she…So silent? Why wouldn't she wake up?" asked Mokuba, looking at her worryingly. A knock was heard, and the doctor opened the door, stumbling into the room. He breathed hard just like he had run up the stairs. In his right he held his medical bag, his left grasping the wall "Where's…The wounded?" he let out interruptedly and almost fell to the floor.

Seto took a deep breath. What concerned ancient magic (Not that he really believed these stupid stories) must have been completely separated from nowadays medicine. "Well, Mokuba's neck was…" but the doctor jumped across the room, landing in front of Mokuba "Where?" he leant closer, eyeing the wound "Nice cut you got here, kid. How did you succeed in doing…Wait a second, young mister, you didn't try something…_Fanatic_?" Mokuba shook his head as intensively as his wound allowed him. "No?...Well, this cut isn't the deepest I saw, yet you have to treat it right. I'll give you a special cream, and you put a little on this until it is completely healed. I hope for you the scar would disappear, though you can never be sure. Wounds in this part of the body are extremely…"

"I believe you know her, already." Seto interrupted the doctor's lecture about scars, waving his hand toward Crystal. "Her? Yes I know her. But more interesting is what happened to her? Is she unconscious again? Did she eat?" asked the doctor, finally leaving Mokuba alone and approaching Crystal's silent form on the bed. He took her right hand into his, and looked at his watch. Then he left her hand alone "Well, it seems to me her heartbeat is fine, and she is breathing…Her breathing is a little shallow, but I think it is alright. She is exhausted, mister Kaiba, I think she needs some sleep now. Recovery takes time, you know. When did she fell unconscious?"

Seto tried to remember "It happened about twenty minutes ago."

"I think it is nothing more than a critical tiredness. Let her sleep for now, she will wake up tomorrow. And mister Kaiba…I want to remind you to give her something to eat when she gets up…She shouldn't skip meals!" Seto nodded, feeling certain relief /She is only tired…She is going to be fine…And Mokuba is alright! His wound isn't bleeding anymore, and hopefully the sign of cutting will disappear without trace. We are surely lucky!…/

"I think there is another wounded," the doctor stated "I saw him lying in the entrance hall…A weird looking guy…I think it is too late for him though…Who was he, mister Kaiba?"

"He tried to attack my brother when I came. I think Crystal got into a fight with him," Seto lied. "I understand…" said the doctor "Well, talking about neck injures – have I told you two about that time a man with a slashed neck was hospitalized in my department? You know, his wounds were much worse than yours, and we couldn't stop the bleeding for some reason, so we…" in few seconds Mokuba's face wore a disgusted expression and Seto looked completely puzzled /I have to call the police…There's a body down here, and I have to invent another stupid story…Dartz was a psychotic maniac so it wouldn't be so hard…It is our pure luck something cracked in his plan…In any other case we would have been all dead by now, and Crystal's soul was taken away, leaving her body an empty shell…/ Seto wasn't a man of faith, but he had to admit something odd saved them for unknown reason. Yet the reason was unknown for him, Mokuba and Crystal only, because Yami no Marik knew well what he was doing.

* * *

The police officer left the Kaiba mansion after Dartz' death was stated. His data was already given the police on the previous time he tried to take over the world, and again Seto was the one to stop him. He was accused of trying to harm Mokuba and Crystal, and his body was taken away. A maid brought blue bucket with hot water and started washing over the floor of the entrance hall, mumbling to herself. Seto sent Mokuba to bed, but the child refused to go "I want to be next to Crystal when she wakes up…She needs us, Seto! I can't leave her alone like this, and she will be scared when she opens her eyes. I want to stay with her."

The older one had to agree, and allowed Mokuba to lie next to Crystal in the same room. After that he went to talk with the doctor again. The medical personality was busy on the cell phone and when he finished he looked at Seto and said "I have to go now, mister Kaiba. Take care of your brother and Crystal, and don't worry…You heard what the police said…That man was a criminal, it is so good you stopped him…" Seto nodded, thanking the doctor once again "I'm glad I could help you," he said sincerely "Now I have to go…Another call…I hope it is nothing serious…" and the doctor went away, leaving Seto in the corridor.

The doctor got inside his car, driving back to the hospital, there a patient was waiting for him. Ra granted him his wish, and this call was indeed nothing serious. Afterwards, the doctor went to check on his other patients. He walked through the corridors, getting into the rooms and checking the state of the citizens hospitalized in the hospital.

He opened the door to the last department. The room was darkened, only thin line of light could be seen on the gloomy wall. A nurse sat near the stance, reading something in the dim shadows of the dead night. The doctor approached her, his glance asking for news. "Nothing special, doctor. Bed number 33 is still in the same state, and the boy over 37 hasn't moved even an eyelid." the doctor nodded, approaching 37.

Looking down, he took the cold thin hand of the boy into his one. The boy's hand was so frail and pale that it could have melted in the warmth of the doctor's palm /Poor boy…What can I do to save him?…I wonder what made him fall in Coma…I never saw something like this, and seeing him withering in front of me breaks my heart…/ his heartbeats had their steady low rhythm, but he was hardly breathing by himself, and an oxygen mask was on his face, forcing the life into his almost dried lungs.

/I'll visit you again soon, poor child…/ thought the doctor as he left the boy's hand alone, walking outside. The small body on the bed didn't move, it just lay there, the trauma still written clearly into his pale features, his body still stiffened and stressed when the nerves inside were stuck so hard the minute he fell into the deepest slumber. It was the hollow body of Ryou Bakura, lying there to rust in peace.

* * *

"…The police aren't sure what was the cause of _this_ death, but again the serial killer is appearing…" Seto turned off the damn TV, getting up into his feet. He wasn't that tired, even after the duel…He wasn't really playing back then, he was trying to gain more time…/Crystal, if I hadn't done many stupid things you would have been alright now…I should have searched for Dartz and destroyed him long time ago, yet I never did this. It is my fault…/ his legs carried him into the room where Mokuba and Crystal lay, sleeping. Mokuba made low sounds as he breathed, his eyes closed tight.

Seto picked up his blanket from the floor and covered the boy by it /Poor Mokuba…Dartz tried to hurt you, and it's my fault again./ Seto checked his neck. The wound was less red than it had been before, and there was a hope no sign would be left /It will always remind me…/ Seto thought, looking at his younger brother.

It seemed that the Kaiba brothers were always alone. Alone in the orphanage, they had to learn how to survive by themselves. Mokuba was too young, and the tragedy was too fresh in his mind. He could never do this without his older brother. It took time, so much time to bring Mokuba's joyful laugh back to his throat and the glee in his eyes back to his dark blue orbs. It was hard to get him back on his feet, yet Seto knew he would do it because he had to. Yet that was the time when they both were adopted by Gozaboru Kaiba, and then they were separated for a long time. Long enough to force Mokuba learn how to control his emotions, he had to be patient and obedient to get to only see Seto, and when his older brother decided they couldn't go on living _that_ way he disposed of their step-father and took over the company.

It took years to ruin and destroy what his step father built, and all that time he needed to develop new ideas, be creative and never give up. Finally the greatest company in the world was in his hands. He thought nothing could take the company away when Pegasus and Dartz did it in the past. Since then Seto started to be more careful with the ways to access his private information and his security system was the most complicated in the world.

Mokuba rolled to his side, burying his head in the pillow. Seto smiled at that, thinking back to the times he tried to educate his little brother. It was very difficult since Seto wasn't the perfect living example to the normality. Yet the boy grew to be responsible and reasonable. /I never thought I will succeed with him, but it seems to me now that I did everything I could and he is just fine. He is growing up, soon he is not a child anymore. I can't seem to adjust to this idea, I know I can never leave him./ Seto fixed the blanket again, covering his younger brother, who in a way was also his son.

A movement was heard from Crystal, and Seto got up and strode towards her, sitting himself down beside her. Her eyelids fluttered, and she gasped as a headache made its way into her head. Then her grey eyes were opened, the light filling them so she let out a little whimper of pain. Seto leant over her, understanding what the problem was and trying to cast a shadow on her face. A tear run down her cheek as she finally directed her gaze toward Seto's face, disbelief and fear again reflecting in the grey pools. "What…?" she whispered, shocked to see him again so close to her. He leant back, looking at her, and said silently "Everything is fine now. Dartz is gone."

She fought to remember and more pain crawled into her already hurting head. Her hands moved to her face, closing her eyes and breathing hard. Seto got up, and was back in a minute with a glass of water "Take this for now. I'll try to find something for your head." she drank the water as noises of searching, moving boxes and closing drawers were heard; Seto was finally back with a little medicine package "That's it, I think…It says 'Drugs should not be taken in the dark' I think it's it!" Crystal smiled lightly, and took the package into her hand. Taking out one of the pills she swallowed it with some water, the burn in her throat was slightly relieved. Her breathing was steadier now, and still she looked tired.

"How did you beat him?" her voice brought his thoughts back into the reality "How did you manage? Did you hear the things I said? Because I'm not sure where I was, I don't really know what Dartz did to me. He talked about ancient Egypt, he said I'm the reincarnation of some Isis or something and…"

Yet Seto stopped her sharply "Trash. I don't believe in these stupid stories of his. He is lying. I heard enough Egyptian trash, and it keeps disturbing me because Mokuba believes in it for some stupid reason. A couple of years ago a guy named Malik lost his mind and tried to make people do things for him with a Rod or something, then was Ryou Bakura…Do you remember him? That pale boy from our class, who was absent the majority of the time…Well, He was another fan of weird stories and ancient legends, and from time to time he used to go crazy believing he was a tomb robber or something like this. Rubbish, don't think about anything Dartz told you. He is dead anyway, and I think he deserved it."

"Who was he?" asked Crystal in a whisper.

"He was another psycho who believed in Atlantis and in other strange things whatsoever. He thought those stones of Orichalcos were gods who appointed him to be the one who would bring destruction over the humanity or something. He was just sick, and he tried to do this these things before, taking souls out of people and collecting them inside _that_ whale of his. I managed to stop him in the past, yet he came back again. And this time he was acting through you. He wanted his revenge, and he wanted your soul because…Well, I don't imagine what his diabolic reason was _this_ time, and I don't wanna know it either. It is over now. Completely and utterly over." Seto placed his hand over hers "And you must stay here until the things in the city are over. I don't want you away now, Crystal. What happened today was enough for me. No more surprises like _this_ please. You are staying here for the entire next week with Mokuba. The holidays start soon, you know the whole Christmas ordeal…"

"But I don't want to," she murmured quietly "I want to go home, Seto. I don't want to stay here!"

"You are being stubborn again, aren't you? Well I said you stay here! I don't want things like today's show repeat ever again!" Seto's voice was getting a bit louder.

Crystal lowered her head, her eyes resting now on the blanket "But…I want to go home. I don't want to stay here Seto, and especially after what happened last time…"

"Nothing happened last time, it was just a misunderstanding. I never intended to do anything to you, and you know that, right?" he asked dryly. She didn't look at him.

"Will you be angry with me forever?" he inquired softly "Because I'm sorry. I didn't want…I wasn't…" but she lowered her head even more and said "I'm going home Seto. I have to."

"But you are going to get some sleep right now. Then do whatever you want. I'm not in the mood for arguments. So take a rest, Crystal. I'll go get Mokuba out so you can sleep quietly." Seto got up, Crystal's eyes followed him as he took his brother into his arms. She tried to catch a glimpse of the child, however, the blanket covered him all over. Seto carried his brother out carefully, closing the door behind them.

Crystal lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes as she felt the pain growing in her head. /I have to just wait here for some time. Seto will forget, he has a lot of work to do. He will sit and type somewhere on his lap top and forget the world even exists. And meanwhile I'll take myself and go away. He wouldn't notice…Poor Mokuba, I couldn't see his wounds…I know he was wounded, I saw him through Dartz' eyes. He cut Mokuba's neck, I saw him! Poor boy, and all because of me…Because I'm so stupid! I can't believe I was controlled so easily! Through Kaiba doesn't believe the ancient tells I do believe in some of them…Dartz said something about my past…He knew something…/

Crystal's computer science teacher believed in ancient tells. And if he thought there was some truth in these stories, then she had to agree. (I saw some interesting things in my life,) he would have said (And once I visited the pyramids I came to know some of their stories are true. They couldn't have survived without some help from _The_ _Heavens_, and the magic of Duel-Monsters…There are some things that just have to be real.) he would type something into the computer and ask her to activate the program (Finally running! Huh, that is going to work just fine now, after all the breakdowns. Computers are good!)

/Something is not right about me, something is not right about my past, and I have to find out what the Hell it is before I put Mokuba in more danger. And I have to get away from the Kaiba brothers because something else might happen…But for now I just have to wait…Soon I can go home, and I do not need Seto's permission! He has no right to tell me what to do! I am an adult; I can take care of myself! And if he doesn't like it then it's his problem! I am not staying here!.../

The bed under her was so soft and the blanket so warm that when mother sleep came to cast magical powder over Crystal's tired eyes she was already fast asleep, for the medicine included Codeine in it, causing her exhaustion take over her once again.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she rubbed her eyes from the bright light all over the room. Mischievous sun rays played the Kaleidoscope game on the walls, arranged in thousand different patterns and colorful. Soon Crystal discovered it happened because of the little crystals on the lamp, which caused the bending of the white light. She looked at them for awhile, admiring the beauty of this simple physical phenomenon, transfixed by the creatures on the walls. Yet the realization that she had to go home now penetrated into her thoughts, so Crystal got up, regret filling her heart to leave her warm blanket, and made her way toward the door.

The handle was cold when she pressed her hand to it, and moved it down. Yet the door never opened.

Crystal had always disliked elevators…She didn't like narrow places in general. Now the room seemed small and thin to her, and she tried the handle once again but to no advantage. /Did he…Lock me here? But how dare he! I have the full right to go if I want to! He can't do this to me! He can't do this!.../

Crystal knocked on the door shyly, suddenly too afraid to make too much noise, yet someone behind the door heard her because in a moment she heard Seto's voice from the other side "You will get out when you promise me you are staying here."

"What the Hell! I don't need to promise anything!" she said angrily.

"I saved your life, and now when I'm asking something so simple from you…"

"I, well, don't lock me here! Let me out, Seto, it's not a game! I want to go home!…I'm grateful to you for doing all of this for me, but I don't want to stay!"

"I'm not letting you out until you change your mind!"

"But that's unfair! I want out! Now!" she exclaimed, a single tear running down her face "Don't do this, Seto!"

"I don't want to do this Crystal, you force me to. I'm not letting you to go away, not after all the worrying for your safety. It appears some people are after you now, and the best thing you can do is to stay here for some time…Not to mention the serial killer in Domino…" he said, his voice echoing through the door.

Crystal was silent. Then she spoke, her voice offended and husky "You have no right! Let me out this instant, Seto!"

"I think I am the one to give the orders here, dear! Now promise me you will stay with Mokuba and me and I'll let you out. Otherwise you are going to be stuck in this room. And you know I won't compromise, so I am going to sit here and wait until you decide." Seto's voice explained. After this statement came the obvious and annoying sounds of typing on a lap top.

/What a jerk! How dare he?.../ thought Crystal furiously /I can't believe!.../

She wandered across the room to her bed, tears rolling from her eyes. /Oh great! Yesterday I was the slave of _that_ damned Dartz, and today Seto Kaiba locks me in a room and he is blackmailing me without a shame!.../ another tear fell from her grey eyes that were already light blue /And after all the harm I caused…After what happened to Mokuba because of me…Is he alright, by the way? I didn't happen to see him last night…Ow! That is so stupid! I am so stupid! I want to just disappear…/

The typing sounds were driving her insane, the acoustics in the room were horrible, and every little sound struck her nerves. "Would you stop this?" she shouted, moving to her side. "When you agree," was his answer.

"Go to Hell!" she murmured to herself.

"You almost were there yourself if not me!" so he was a smart aleck?

Crystal cried again, burying her face in the pillow /What have I done?...I am so weak. I can't tolerate myself anymore! I always get myself into such troubles, and Mokuba…Poor Mokuba…He could have died because of me! I am not responsible…I don't deserve to be here!…I should have died when I starved!…Guess what, I ate nothing since yesterday's morning again…Well, if Kaiba don't let me out, I think the _Angel Of Death_ will…/

Crystal remembered she was in the medical room, so certainly there must have been some medicine there. /Little overdose and that's definitely it!.../ She got up and walked to search in the cupboards, opening the wooden doors and the drawers. In a minute or so she understood something was absolutely wrong there. Maybe that wasn't the medical room after all…Because all she managed to find was a package of plasters!

/Did he move me to another room when I slept? How rude! He won't let me out easily, huh? Well, I'll show him!.../ Crystal saw another door in the room and she opened it. She found herself in a bathroom. /There must be something sharp here!…Anything…/ she prayed as she frantically searched in every drawer, checking the capacity of each one. /This room is so comfortable…You can find every damned thing you want…Except penknife! I bet he set it up like this!.../

She returned to the room and thought /Well, I'll do it like in those spying books! I'll say I agree and when he enters the room he will get knocked down by something heavy, that is!.../

She found a metal candlestick on the desk and took it into her hand. Oh, it was definitely for knocking handsome AniManGa guys down! She approached the door. "Seto…" she called, her voice shaking with fear /I have never done something like this!...Does FlEsH AnD BoNeZ really think I am capable of this?.../

"What?" he asked, stopping his typing.

"I-I…I will stay here with you." she stuttered. The sound of a lap top being put down was heard, and she listened carefully when he approached the door, then a sound of key in its keyhole echoed through the wood, but the knock of the opening was mute.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she heard him saying "I know what you are planning, dear! It's like in those spying movies…You want me down on the floor with something heavy on my head! Sorry darling, think about something else! I'm not opening this door until you solemnly promise I am not going to get hurt!"

Crystal cursed and placed the candlestick on the table near her with a loud thud "I hate you!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes again "You are nasty! You are mean!"

She walked toward the bed and lay down, turning her back to the door. /Why me?.../ she thought. Outside the room Seto let out a sigh /Phew! I was saved this time!.../

He eyed the door /Why the Hell is she so stubborn? She will make me lose my mind! I mean, the most beautiful girl in this story is actually rejecting me! No way will I tolerate this! No way!.../ he sat and took his lap top again, typing nonsense intensively and thinking only about certain caramel haired girl behind one locked door.

* * *

He set on another roof, enjoying the evening wind. The city lights cast colorful patterns on his face, his left eye red from the Cola© neon and his right eye black. Marik was troubled with something concerning his hikari, so he didn't bother even blink. /I feel him somehow nervous lately…He is almost dead, but still nervous and in some way even excited. No wonders, he waited so long for his death it should excite him…But still, I feel another connection here…/

Yet Marik knew well what the whole thing was about. When he had gotten inside the girl's (or shall we say Crystal's) mind, a faint link was created. Of course it was faint just at _that_ moment, because Marik could widen it. He felt blinks of strange feelings, mostly gloom and guilt consuming his rotten heart – and these two weren't his…Some of them were his hikari's, they were owned by Malik who had much time to regret the things he had done in his miserable life, hanging there in a cave deep inside the _Shadow Realm_. Yet some of them were odd and unknown. Marik was busy exploring them, trying to understand their origin, and that involved Malik's weakened subconscious.

The hikari seemed a little consoled, like the thought that maybe somebody else was connected to this string now, somebody that was suffering and regretting...Maybe it could give him a second change…A hope that someone knew when he finally died…And the death was closer than ever, because his heart lost a beat every day…

/Be patient, hikari…Everything in its time, dear…Soon, very soon…I'll do it to gain some power to take over her soul, since Isis herself is inside her body…No stupid weakling, I am not talking about _that_ damned sister of yours! Isis – the Egyptian goddess? You've studied about her, remember? Remember the cold nights in Egypt, the eternal sweet murmurings in your ear? You have always wanted to hear me more, you knew I am your only friend because that stupid sister of yours hated you since you were born and your adopted brother was a moron…I was the only one who understood you back then…Don't you remember, hikari?.../ inquired Marik softly, feeling the slightest stir in his hikari's body.

He laughed cruelly, throwing his head to the back /You loved my stories so much! What an amusing hikari you were, what an idiot…/

He laughed again, getting up and taking his millennium Rod /And now…For tonight's victim…There are plenty of them, buying things for _that_ stupid Christmas of theirs…Their last holiday!.../ Marik slid off down the wall, jumping as high as he could, his Rod gleaming, ready for the next murder…

* * *

The window.

She never thought about it.

This floor must be high enough…The window was the last way out. Last resort…

Crystal opened it, creating slight squeak echoing through the room. She looked down.

Yes, high enough. No way for her this time…Just no way.

She climbed up to the windowsill, kneeling and looking down.

She never thought she could do a thing like this.

She was never treated like this before.

She thought about this several times, but she never really intended to do this.

But now it was for real. It was the right thing. It was true. Tears blurred her sight.

She heard the door opening, and some curses floated to the air near her "F()()(), I never thought about this!..." Seto let out as he opened the door as fast as he could.

Then he saw it.

He saw the sky.

He saw the opened window.

She stood there.

"Don't you dare!" he shouted, running to her and pulling her down into his arms, far from the depths awaiting her. She wasn't resisting at all. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears. Light crystal drops.

"Crystal…Hey, Crystal…What was in your head? You know I won't ever hurt you, so why were you doing this?"

So many questions, and no logical answers to give. She looked up at him as the grief took over her, bringing more tears to fall down from her tormented eyes.

He hugged her to him, trying to calm her down "Don't blame yourself Crystal…I did it just for your safety…And I didn't find another way to make you stay with me…I'm sorry, another stupid mistake that might have the cost of your life…Please don't cry…"

"You are so kind to me it scares me sometimes…" she whispered into his neck, a tear sliding down her cheek. He wiped it away with his fingers "You know I never meant to…" but the sentence was interrupted by her arms around him, her body pressed against him. /Well, that's weird although that was what I wanted. Crystal has suffered enough…Poor girl…/

He put his arms around her and said "What about some lunch? I know you haven't eaten for some time once again. The doctor is going to kill me…" he whispered into her ear "He will tell me unpleasant cases until I die from the disgust…"

"I promise I'll stay…" he heard her whispering, her words barely audible "I'll stay…"

A shy knock was heard and an excited kid entered the room without waiting for permission. He stood frozen when he saw the scene in front of him. "I leave you for a moment and that's what you are doing?" he asked joyfully. Crystal freed herself from Seto's hold and approached him "Mokie!" she said, looking at his neck carefully "That mark…On your neck…My fault!" she let out with some more tears.

"You weren't yourself Crystal, don't cry now…It was Dartz' fault, and besides, the doctor said it would heal. It is not _that_ serious, it's just a cut. It's just like I fell on the football game…" Crystal hugged him, resting her arms around him. Mokuba smiled teasingly at his older brother that seemed slightly disappointed and sent Mokuba a minor death glare.

"What about lunch?" Seto interrupted, standing up "I think it is the time to eat, especially you Crystal. Let's watch something. Mokuba, what about the episodes where I won my Grand Prix tournament? I want Crystal to see me dueling since she wasn't really presenting at my last duel…It's my luck she didn't saw the dejected lever of _that_ game…I think I broke the record of worse playing!"

Mokuba took Crystal's hand and hurried her out of the room. They sat in the living room, eating some sandwiches when Moukba turned on the TV.

"…Three days before Christmas, and the greatest parties in Domino would be probably cancelled because of the serial killer in the city. According to the last reports we got, a young girl was killed today in a park in Domino. It happened only an hour ago, and the rescue teams couldn't…"

* * *

FAB: Well, no comments this time. Hope this chapter was fine.

If you have some time now, please **REVIEW!** _And don't forget to keep reading!_


	9. Lethal Snatch

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

* * *

FAB: I want to thank Forbidden-Dystopia for the review! It was really nice! Thank you very-very much!

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Nor the song, it's Metallica's_**…Fair enough.

_**Master Of Puppets – Chapter 9 – Lethal Snatch**_

Mokuba's head rested in Crystal's lap as she gently and sensually rubbed the cream into the cut on his neck. His eyes were closed lightly, and he was slowly drifting into peaceful sleep. Crystal's fingers traced the mark, checking how deep it was and how it was healing. The TV was on, yet she wasn't looking at it. Mokuba's calm expression made her feel way better than any Anime show, and his steady, calm breathing brought warm sensation into her heart. Seto was sitting in a corner, his lap top on the table, typing slowly with his right hand and his left hand resting on a paper, following the numbers printed on it.

Mokuba opened his eyes, lightly blinking from the light. "Is this hurting you?" asked Crystal, suddenly startled. "No, it's OK. I think it is healing," the child said, his voice somehow husky from the long silence had been in. He looked at Crystal, seeing the regret and the pain in her eyes /She is still angry with herself for what happened with Dartz. I should…Change the subject!.../ "You know Christmas is in two days?" asked Mokuba, causing Seto to stop his typing and raise his glance to meet his brother's.

"Well, yes," Crystal answered, finally removing her hands from the boy's neck "Now I remember…Last year I promised to make a cake for our computer-science class…We were supposed to eat it on the last day of the semester, and…Well, the cake wasn't that success…Actually, I blew up the kitchen of my friend when we made it…" the brothers smiled at the story "I bet she was the one who did it," Mokuba laughed. Crystal smiled lightly "Oh, I think we did it together and fine…" she remembered "I thought I told her not to pour so much oil on the baking form but she wouldn't listen…" Mokuba let out a laugh "But I know many Christmas receipts nonetheless. Like a cheese cake with caster sugar and cherries…" Mokuba almost licked his lips from avarice.

"Calm down, Mokie," laughed Crystal kindly "I'll make it for you if you want me to, and if the cook will allow us. Last time we almost blew _this_ kitchen up," and the two of them laughed. Seto listened to the conversation carefully, feeling calm like he wasn't in years. /I can't even imagine what were Mokuba and I doing here without Crystal. She brought so much light with her, so much kindness…Mokuba loves her, and as for me…Well, I'm sure there is something for her in my heart…Something really special considering I am not a person of feelings…I care for her, but does she feel the same?.../

"Seto, can we go for shopping tomorrow?" Mokuba's voice erased Seto's scattered thoughts like the 'delete' button in word processor. He looked at his brother and said "I'm working tomorrow, you know."

"Really?" it caused Crystal to shift in her place slightly "I'm going too, right?" she asked hopefully /I forgot I have to work! I still have to pay for the apartment and…/ but Seto's voice cut her thoughts' string "Well you are not going tomorrow, Crystal! You will spend the day with Mokuba, you should rest for some time now. And also tomorrow we are working just till 12:00 because there's holiday on Christmas eve, so there's no point you will be there. Go shopping with Mokuba, but you two have to be careful and be accompanied by the security, fine with you?" Mokuba rose to sit near Crystal, nodding lightly.

She smiled "It sounds good." she was running her fingers through Mokuba's long hair as he yawned. Seto glanced at his clock "Time to go to bed, Mokuba. You are officially dismissed from school tomorrow so go to sleep." the boy stood up, his smile wide and thankful. He leant to kiss Crystal on the cheek and raised a thumb toward his brother on his way out of the room. Crystal watched him disappearing in the semi darkness of the hall as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Seto, can I go to my apartment tomorrow?" asked Crystal suddenly. His eyes were fixed on his lap top screen when he remarked "You promised you would stay with us." his eyes narrowed.

"I will, but still I need to take some of my things." she justified herself, looking at him pleadingly. Finally his eyes stared into hers across the room. "Yes." he answered shortly, directing his glance at the computer again. "Thanks," she replied, looking at the TV.

Seto started typing, letting the mechanic sounds to fill the silence in the room. He wanted to say many things to Crystal, still he didn't know how to express the things he felt. Eventually she stood up, approaching him. She said "I am going to sleep, Seto. See you tomorrow." and she started pacing toward the corridor.

His eyes followed her, and through the hesitations and the doubts in his heart finally the decision was made and sealed "Crystal," he called. She turned around, her caramel hair whirling in the air, glowing mildly in the light of the room. He stood up and walked toward her, closing the space between them. She looked at him questioningly, when he came closer and closer. "Crystal," he almost whispered her name now, his hand intuitively tangling itself in her hair "Would it be right…If I kissed you?" he let out lowly "Just once?"

She looked worried, yet when she saw the sincerity in his blue ocean eyes she couldn't refuse. Not this time. She smiled at him, and he took it as an approval from her. Leaning forwards, he captured her lips with a light kiss, feeling her kissing back. It was so different from the last time he kissed her, because this time she was returning on his gesture. Few moments later she stopped them, smiling warmly at Seto as she backed into the corridor, leaving him to stare into her eyes, fading to black.

* * *

The air was seldom reaching his lungs. His heart was barely beating already, too slow to enable real living. His skin was paler than in death. And still he was breathing. Still his heart was somehow beating. What kept him alive?

Was it his yami's lustful wish to taste his blood once more? Was it his own will, his will of finding better life, getting out the dungeons of the tomb keepers and finally replacing his oppressed childhood with the eternal power of being a Pharaoh?

The memory of the day he lost it all kept replaying in his mind, just like his conscience was punishing him by making his tormented eyes witness his last day of freedom over and over and over again. Bakura was the one in control, he had Ra in his hands, on _their_ side of the field…Yet the greatest god was useless, the absence of attack points meant only one thing: the most powerful creature known in Duel-Monsters was worthless. And Bakura, in last attempt to save the game, sacrificed the great Egyptian god in order to bring some other monsters to the field…

/I never knew about _that_ special ability of Ra…/ A thing like this was more than a mere surprise to Malik, it was a real offense. He studied the ancient tells and the special attacks of the Egyptian gods for all of his life, dedicating most of his time to perfect his duel skills…Yet his yami, this little evil creation knew more than him, after all. And his yami tricked him…Marik didn't need him anymore since he had his body, forcing Malik to be none than a forlorn spirit…

Bakura's body stood before Marik in their last duel; Malik convinced Bakura to play for him. The price was huge…Yes, it was awful, but Malik knew the things he did in life were in a great deal worse than anything considering the killing of his father, the betrayal of his religion, the neglecting of his duties as tomb keeper, the falling for dark promises, his tries to destroy, take over innocents' minds and use each one of them as his puppetz…He only got what he deserved for that…

He broke his seven deadly sins, and now he was paying…But the payment was so painful, the torture so agonizing and the suffering so vivid despite his dead body it almost caused him to give up. Yet Malik wasn't the one to give up.

Though his body was to no use now, his mind was still sharp and alert. It seemed to him that this fact was the most painful and depressing thing in this punishment of his; He was able to think, to analyze, to understand fully what was happening around him…He was able to make plans and laugh at himself when none of them were able to work because of his faint limbs…Hanging there, deep in the _Shadow Realm_, he built himself a realm of thoughts to be surrounded by. Most of them were grievous memories of his past, plaguing him back inside the world of his childhood, those days in the coldness of the dungeons…

Some of his memories were more pleasant, however, just like the day when Isis took him outside for the first time…The feeling of the sweet morning sun shining upon his face with warm rays, caressing his skin, the fresh air streaming fully into his small lungs…And these memories made him suffer even more.

Yet he knew he wasn't alone, and that was what prevented him from ever giving up. Since he had the feeling of some other essences crossed into his almost broken one he knew somehow one of these essences would break free. Sometimes the being was appearing for a short time only; that had to be another killing of Marik's. Ever since he entered to another mind, breaking another pawn, a link was added to the Master Chain…And every time he killed his poor victim the link was dropping out…Yet one link was constantly there…

When Bakura lost his body to the shadows, he merged into them. That's how Ryou's body was saved, falling without a care on the dried ground of the Duel arena. Ryou's his body was hollow, he gave up long time ago…In fact, it was so long that Ryou couldn't surface again, leaving his body to rot in the shadows, while his soul was devoured by the rapacious dark…He wasn't suffering _that much_ anymore, Malik envied him bitterly…Yet Ryou couldn't hope to ever regain control, and Malik tried to not lose _his_ hope…For he felt _another_ link appearing…

According to his yami's thoughts, this link belonged to a young girl…She was a little older than Malik, her name was Crystal, and her body was the host of the great Isis…No, not his sister, she must have forgotten about him long time ago, turning her back to him for being the disgrace of his family…She couldn't, probably, bare such shame on her back…And she shouldn't…

Alive…_This_ girl, Crystal, was still alive…And maybe soon she would be aware of Malik, even though his poor and curbed state wasn't exactly allowing him to talk or move…Maybe she would be his way out…

In a much distorted way, that was what kept Malik alive. It didn't give his mind a rest, pushing his soul to wait more and more…To not give up, just for a little while…Maybe, just maybe he could still make someone notice where his current grave was…

* * *

Heavy clouds heaped in the sky and rough wind blew outside on the greyest morning of the year. Mokuba wore warm clothes, Crystal helped him with his second sweater. But her clothes were indeed a problem. When Dartz took over her mind she wore only her sweater because she didn't take her coat. It was important for her to get to her apartment first, she critically needed more clothes and some of her other things. It turned out that Seto brought her bag which she forgot when she run out from work, but still it was not enough.

At breakfast, Mokuba ate some cornflakes and Crystal noticed again there were no meat products on the table. She felt really bothered about that, especially because Mokuba as growing child needed to have some meat /Just because I have this problem doesn't mean he shall have it to! I need to speak with Seto and tell him to not be so polite with me. I don't have a problem _seeing_ others eat meat, I just can't eat it myself!.../

By the way, Seto didn't eat breakfast at all. He hurried to get to work, trying to talk on his cell phone and type on his laptop at one and the same time. Then the door was shut, and he flew outside trying to walk in addition to his other doings. Mokuba rolled his eyes "He wouldn't notice an elephant in our yard when he is so busy. But I think we can forgive him this time; Today is the last day of work so he has to deal with many things. Are you done, Cris?" asked Mokuba, eating the cornflakes dry without pouring milk on it. She smiled at him and nodded "Just let me see your neck before we go," she asked, and Mokuba obediently walked toward her, allowing her to examine the cut on his neck. It was healing, the cream did just great with the mark.

"See? Nothing too special." said Mokuba carelessly and Crystal silently thanked Ra for that /I couldn't bear it if anything serious indeed happened to Mokuba…/ the child was busy trying to get his legs inside his boots "Aren't they a little small for you?" she asked when she saw his cheeks red from the effort. "I think they are," the child managed to say "I didn't buy a pair last year since the winter wasn't that snowy. But I guess I need new this year,"

They got out into the car, and Mokuba told the driver to head for Crystal's apartment. "Wanna visit me?" she asked the excited kid, and he nodded eagerly and got out of the car with her. They took the stairs /I can't stand this elevator again!.../ to the seventh floor, and there Crystal opened her 13 door and invited Mokuba to get in.

"Nice numbers you have here," said the kid, his face blushed from the walk up the stairs and he was also jumping every second step because of his uncomfortable boots /We'll buy others for him today, he can't walk like that./ thought Crystal when she entered her bedroom. She quickly pulled her back-bag and opened the cupboard, taking out some of her clothes, swiftly folding them and placing them inside her bag. Meanwhile Mokuba sat in the living room, pulling off his boots and letting his legs to rest a while, looking on the white walls and the almost empty room, and thinking how gloomy the life in this place had to be /She has almost nothing here!…I've already got used to have many electric devices and other stuff, so I feel this room is so empty…Actually it is not _that_ empty…It is full of dreams, and only if you look closer you can find them. They are Crystal's dreams, and I am sure Seto and I can make some of them come true. I mean, she is staying with us for the holidays! I am sure this Christmas will be unforgettable!.../

Little did Mokuba know about Marik evil plans, and he couldn't even guess this simple statement was going to be so disastrous.

* * *

"How are they? Do you feel comfortable?" asked Crystal as she examined the boots he was trying on. He stepped some times, making a whirl on his place then a jump. "They are good," he said, smiling warmly at her "I think they fit." Crystal bent down and checked them again, by placing her fingers over the place where his toe was supposed to rest under the leather. "They seem good to me too," she said, granting him a smile "Yes, they are fine. And I think you are growing up, so they are only for this year…I think nothing doing with you, kid," her hand run in his hair as he nodded and added "I am the one and the only."

Mokuba pulled out a credit card from his pocket, earning him strange puzzled glance from Crystal. "My brother's." explained Mokuba amusingly "He gave me. And besides how do you expect to buy something without any money?" he laughed as he placed his new footwear back into the carton box. Crystal stared at him wonderingly /I guess there are some things I will never get used to with the Kaiba brothers…/ she thought as she made her way to get Mokuba /Well, I think I am nervous enough with those security guys following us…/ Crystal shot a quick glance at some of their guards who stood in random placed, making themselves really interested in the Christmas Sales. Mokuba came and took Crystal's hand "Let's go Cris," he said "I want to sit and change those boots on me. I feel I can't make another step in them." she laughed in response and they sat down, he wore his new boots and stood in them, feeling much better.

"Shall we start?" he asked when he was done admiring his new shoes. She smiled "You know, it made me feel so good that you bought them. I remember that when I was in the orphanage, there were no such things like new clothes or anything. We had a uniform, and no one had a permission to wear anything else. And I remember my shoes, some of them were torn and worn." Mokuba nodded in agreement "I remember things like these. Yet Seto got us out as fast as he could, after that I had decent and comfortable clothes, but I didn't have the privilege of choosing them by myself. As for Seto, he doesn't care as long as he has his trench-coat. Nothing but style," Crystal laughed at this statement of his, and they started walking slowly, looking on the display windows, talking happily while making their way through the mass of other buyers.

They stopped sometimes, always followed by the security guards, and got into the stores in the huge mall, buying their presents, waiting for the gifts to be wrapped and decorated for them. Crystal insisted to pay with her card, and Mokuba bought some with his (Or shall we say Seto's, but technically there was no way for him to know how much Mokuba spent. But we all know well how Kaiba is; he won't ever spare anything of Mokuba) card.

Crystal felt tired so she needed to sit for a while. Mokuba joined her, hiding some of his packages so she wouldn't see some of his presents. "I bet you never had so much fun on Christmas shopping!" he dared her.

"You can be sure. I never really went on Christmas shopping!" she laughed "So how am I doing for my first time?"

"I think you are doing fine," said Mokuba seriously "You know, Seto has never went on Christmas shopping with me. He would always buy me something, but never along with me. I wonder if it is possible to drag him out tomorrow or something, yet he has so much work on these days…" Crystal waved her hand "I'm sure he would like to do it," she answered "Well, everything is set? Ooh, I forgot to ask whether you have a tree or not. I've decorated the tree in the orphanage many times, so I know how to," she said, and Mokuba nodded "Yes we have a plastic one. Our step father used to place a real tree, but you can't imagine how much mess is left because of it."

"Well, if that's enough we should head home, and I'll try to convince the cook to let me make the most wonderful Christmas cake I know." said Crystal as the two of them went on their way to the car, carrying their bags, Mokuba's new boots making dragging noises on the polished floors of the mall.

* * *

The smell…_That_ light smell…So light and delicate, yet very sensible and…It was so hers. He lay on the bed for some time now, listening to the rustle of the rain. It was pouring angrily on the grey world, showers of pure rain washed the glass of the window. The lights of Domino were broken and distorted behind the wet glass, casting strange silhouettes through the window. He stared at them, transfixed by their odd forms and patterns…Broken forms and bending lights…The room was already dark, the shadows crawled to hover on the walls, covering his body until he was almost invisible. Still his eyes glowed in the darkness, as well as the millennium items on his body, their golden aura steady and smoldering.

He got up, his Rod in his hands, and made his way toward the cupboard, his nose sniffing for more of her animating scent. He opened the doors, and stared at the absence of her clothes /So you fell for Seto Kaiba…Well, I can understand it. And I pity you and him, because I can't allow you to live any longer…You make this so difficult for him and for that brother of his…It is a shame you stayed there with Kaiba, because now I have to come and take you away with me…My little girl, my puppet…/

It was obvious Crystal was going to spend the holiday at Kaiba's. But he had some other plans for her…Like opening the gates of Hell…Like getting his revenge…

It was definitely the day. The seas were leaping up into the black sky because of the enormous storms, and the earth shook under the cities…He could feel it, feel the dark passion of the _End Of Days_, waiting to crush through its golden cage and smash the world that expelled it into the realms of fears and nothingness…Malik stirred helplessly somewhere in his mind when the thoughts about destruction and controlling flowed into his vessel.

Marik put the Rod down on the bed, and pulled a rope from the inside of his black cloak. Sitting on the bed, he cut the rope into 4 pieces /It has to be enough…/ he thought while tying the pieces to the bed, making sure they are tight enough…

He admired his work, and then stood up, taking his Rod. He went to the living room, approaching the window and opening it. Wind and rain drops immediately penetrated the room, falling like tears on the plain floor below the window. He got outside, holding the wall, closing the window of Crystal's apartment behind him. The enticing smell was left behind, as he slid down and ran near Domino's night clubs, searching for another scent…The scent of pure human's blood…

* * *

"We are almost done," said Mokuba as he admired their decorated tree. They had managed to construct it and now they were hanging colorful balls and other toys on it, making it look adorable. Crystal decorated it with snow flakes, and the work was almost over. She opened another box, staring happily at the little angel inside of it. This toy should have been placed on the treetop, yet it was too high for her or Mokuba to do so. She took out the angel, admiring its lucid wings and the golden crown on its head.

"Need some help?" a deep voice brought her back from wonderland as she raised her eyes to stare into Seto's blue ones. "Yes, actually," she smiled, carefully placing the angel in his hands. He quickly climbed on the pedestal of the tree, heedfully holding the wall and placing the toy in its place. The light glowed through its wings and made the whole tree shine.

"Nice work you did here," said Seto as he jumped down lithely. Mokuba beamed and looked really satisfied with his brother's approval "Yes we did," he said, smiling warmly at Crystal.

"Dinner time is now, so let's go get something to eat. I've worked for all day long though I wasn't supposed to, and I didn't even manage to get some brake." said the older brother and marched to the dinning room with Crystal and Mokuba at the heel.

They had a nice dinner, Mokuba and Crystal told Seto about their shopping and the rain that caught them on their way home. "That was the reason why I had to stay at work for so long. The antenna on the roof fell just today…It's not a TV antenna, it is a radio one – fixed in for some of my experiments," he explained "…So until I got someone to go and fix it…You know those technicians…" Mokuba nodded in agreement, as memories of previous faults with the equipment made his brother yell and argue with random people on the phone (And certainly fire some of them even though they weren't working in his company at all).

Mokuba was really sleepy after the dinner so Seto sent him to bed. In the rest of the time he showed Crystal his new projects, asking for her opinion about everything concerning the programming part. She pointed out some problems within the system and he added the things into the common interface they had created before. "That seems pretty good to me now," he said, examining the additions. Crystal smiled lightly, thinking about other things they could supply the system with. Finally the time was really late, and when Crystal yawned twice, making Seto yawn himself they decided to go to sleep.

He showed her the way to her room (Since she forgot it once again, it was really difficult to find the way in Kaiba's mansion, too many doors and corridors, everything looking just the same) and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek when she wished him goodnight.

She took a shower, and got prepared to sleep. When she finally lay down, she felt some strange sensation…Like something was whispering into her ears, deep down in her thoughts…Suddenly, her feelings weren't only her own ones…She saw something strange on the back of her eyelids…It was dark, really dark there, and something golden and warm was burning somewhere near…She could taste the desire on her lips, a desire for something she never wanted or needed…And it was so not hers, so not hers that it scared her…But when she heard the scream, her terrified heart threw itself onto her ribs, she opened her eyes feeling something terrible happened nearby /Now you are imagining things, Crystal…There's nothing there, in your head...But what was that strange feeling, that bitter taste? And the scream…/

She laid back, the sounds of the falling rain making her fall into a deep slumber once again, leaving the worries in the back of her head.

A thunder roared, when Marik left another body lying in a puddle of mud and blood.

* * *

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

* * *

The white flakes covered the world in the morning, causing Mokuba to laugh and yell in excitement. "Look!" he shouted while sliding on the banister of the stairs (A trick he used to brag about) "Snow! So much!" Crystal approached the window in the living room, watching blissfully the white clouds falling down on the earth "It will be white Christmas unlike last year," said Mokuba cheerfully "It is going to be so good!" he smiled at Crystal.

"Yes it is, Mokie," she said "Now lets try to attack the kitchen. Maybe the cook isn't on her place, and we will be able to start over!"

However, the cook was already on her feet and on her place. She was pouring water into cooking pots, and peeling some vegetables when Crystal and Mokuba came in. Needless to say she was _slightly_ over protective towards her kitchen. "We came to help, and I want to make a cake," said Crystal. The cook shot suspicious glances at her, yet she retreated and was watching Crystal silently while cutting the vegetables.

Crystal tugged her sleeves and went to work, peeling fresh apples, preparing the backing-form, spreading the flour and rolling the dough. Then she covered the dough and fried some of the apples, making the core of the cake. The baking took some time, and meanwhile Crystal helped the cook to prepare the salads and laughed with Mokuba about other awful holidays she remembered. She even told the cook about last year's Christmas cake, and the cook laughed warmly, pointing out the things that led the explosion "It happened to me when I studied," she said "You have to be very careful with things like these," she doubled the amount of salt on the salad in spasms of laughter.

The cake was almost done, and Crystal quickly made the cream for it. Mokuba got the privilege to lick the remains from the whisk, what he did with an expression of delight. Crystal pretended hitting him with the spoon for being so athirst. Finally the cake was ready, and the cook admired it and said it looked pretty good in her eyes.

Seto was in the living room, typing vigorously on his lap top. "Big brother!" called Mokuba "Are you coming with us? Crystal and I are going for a walk outside!" Seto left his work with low mumbling and went outside with his younger brother and Crystal.

The path was covered by snow. "Do you think it is going to be like three years ago, when the snow overlaid us?" asked Mokuba hopefully. "But it was so boring," said Seto "We had to stay here all the time, and the weather was awful."

Crystal eyed the silky white flakes that hovered around her, and felt something strange leaping up her stomach. "Crystal?" asked Mokuba "What happened? Are you feeling alright?" she looked at him and nodded "Yes…I am fine," she said /No one has ever been so kind to me before…I still don't get why are they like this to me, after all that I've done to them…/

"Look how the ice is shining!" Mokuba said, pointing on the frost that grew like climber plant on the fence. Thick net of ice was stretching there, blanket of bright material, and the light gleamed through it, making it seem like magical wall. Mokuba made his way to look closer at the miracle, yet Crystal and Seto stayed on their place.

"They are shining like crystals," Seto whispered slyly in her ear. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her body "Are you cold?" he asked, looked at Mokuba trying to figure out what was making the ice glow so hard. The boy raised his head to look at the lamps above his head, and the understanding spread over his face. Such simple physical phenomenon! But of course he had to touch some of the ice, making it shatter and break, falling on the cold ground below. The boy bent down to look at the pieces shining on the ground.

Crystal tugged her coat closer to her, trying to warm herself a little. The next second she was surrounded in Seto's arms, and they both watched Mokuba trying to pick the smooth nuggets of ice into his hand. "You make him so happy," Seto said, looking at his brother "I never remember he was so excited on the holidays like this year." the ice was slipping out Mokuba's gloved hands as he tried to take them with him.

"I was…" Crysta started, but the sentence died in the icy air as Seto's hand made contact with her cheek, and into her hair. Her grey eyes went up to meet his, and he smiled lightly and said "There's something I need to…"

"Big brother!" Mokuba's voice called "Crystal! Look! I got you one of the…" Yet the small piece of glowing frost he brought to show them melted in the half way. Mokuba looked quite disappointed, making the older ones laugh and tease him all the way back home.

/Stupid thing/ thought Mokuba /So beautiful, but can not be touched./

* * *

Ice and frost were smashed under his legs when he jumped over the fence and got into the area of Kaiba mansion, shaking the fence and causing more pieces of gleaming frozen water to shatter under his rough pacing. /The time is getting close…I just have to find the right moment…/ he thought, looking into the lit windows of the mansion /The right moment to ruin your party, or your holiday, shall I say…Your last minutes of bending the freedom…/

Sliding up on the darkened wall, he quickly found the room where the three of them were sitting, watching some stupid show on the TV. Crystal sat between the Kaiba brothers, and looked utterly happy /But not for much long, dear…I'll get you Isis, every little iota of power inside of your current body…Even if I have to break your little host…You will still see mine breaking…/ Marik laughed mentally, feeling his helpless hikari shivering in uncontrollable fear.

"And now…We shall begin…" he said, holding the wall with his right and raising his Rod with his left "I'm coming in, dear…" he whispered, finding his link to Crystal's mind. She froze on her place, the millennium eye appearing shortly on her forehead, then disappearing and reappearing again.

Minor annoying headache immediately shot through her thoughts, she wanted to let out pained noise yet Marik was already in control over her body, slightly pushing the strings of her wills. She remained silent, unmoving on her place. )(Do you remember me, darling?)( he teased through the mazes of her mind, deep inside her thoughts.

)(I…I know your voice…)( she answered, her spiritual body getting up to look for him )(Where...?)( but the rest of the sentence was lost in mental scream of pain when he took over her some more. )(Now we are going for a walk…Get up, puppet…)( he said, moving his Rod, watching her. She obeyed, slowly getting up…

"Crystal? Something happened?" asked Mokuba. Her hair fell on her face so neither Seto nor Mokuba could see her eyes. "No, I just have to go to my room," Marik's lips moved, yet Crystal's voice was heard. She stepped slowly and got into the corridor.

)(What are you doing? Leave me alone! Who are you?)( she asked, lying on the bottom of her mind.

He chuckled, she felt his evil orbs watching her somewhere within the total blackness she was locked in /I remember this feeling…And I hate it!…It is just like…Like…Like what Dartz did to me! He locked me here, and now…Not again!.../

)(You shall call me Master,)( he said, she felt like something light was waved in the air in front of her, little warm wind flew across her face. She felt her legs going and moving somewhere beneath her, and she wasn't the one to pick the direction.

)(Don't you dare doing this to me! Leave my mind now!)( again it was the voice that lingered somewhere deep inside her thoughts, the voice that was hers and a stranger in the same time. Crystal started resisting, trying to break the tight control Marik regained over her being now. He had to loosen his grip for a moment, and Crystal fell down on the floor, knocking a vase on her way down. The shattering noise echoed through the house.

"What was that?" asked Mokuba, startled.

"What was what?" his older brother said without looking away from the TV. "I think I heard something," said the younger one.

"I heard nothing," Seto said, still looking on the screen. /Was I imagining? It was like something breaking up there…But it is impossible…I should cut down on watching horror movies, now that I am hearing voices inside my head!.../ thought the boy, slightly annoyed, and looked back into the screen.

Small cuts appeared on her wrists and legs when she fell onto the glass on the floor. The pain shot down into her mind, beating on the nerves deep inside her core. Crystal managed to break Marik's control, finding herself on the floor among sharp pieces of crystal.

The window near her opened, and he entered the corridor. Her heart beat twice faster when she saw him, finally recognizing him /It is…That spirit that I saw when Dartz finally left my body…/

He was wrapped in his black cloak. His boots were full of ice that was mixed with the broken pieces on the floor. His tanned skin shone in the light of the corridor. His bright hair was messy because of the sharp winds and stood up from weeks being uncombed. And his face…His eyes held so much anger and hatred it made awful feeling creep down into Crystal's heart…Those cold violet eyes could terrified everyone, looking at her with this eerie desire…So arrogant and hateful, he brought shivers into her body just by looking at her, his eyes devouring her soul…

She let out a loud scream when his arms scooped her up into his, and he turned around to the window, jumping out. Crystal closed her eyes, sure that cold death was going to grab her on the instant they hit the frozen ground beneath…Yet it never happened. She felt him landing on something, and jumping up again. At the same time, she felt the warm feeling crawling into her thoughts once more, feeding on her fear and weakness at her current state, making her eyes remain closed, and a deep sleep came on her…

* * *

"That one was real," said Mokuba fearfully when they heard Crystal's scream.

/What the?…/ thought Seto as the brothers hurried up the stairs. They passed some corridors, until Mokuba let out a yell of pain when his bare foot stepped on a piece of glass "What happened?" Seto immediately asked, looking down at his brother.

"Look! The window is opened, and the glass!…Crystal!" screamed the boy in fear. The opened window reminded Seto about what happened two days ago, when he locked her in her room /But why for?...She wouldn't…/ the words wailed in his head when he came closer to the window, looking down. And in the total darkness, all he could see was a little golden glow somewhere ahead…/I know this…Can it be…A millennium item? But who…?.../

"We have to find her, Seto," said the boy, standing near his brother, holding into his arm tightly, tears in his eyes "We have to find her…"

But suddenly everything became clear to Seto. /Dartz attacked Crystal because he wanted something from her, and some minutes ago she was kidnapped again…Can it be Dartz this time?...Or is it someone else?...Crystal! What are they going to do with her this time?...What do they want?.../ cold sweat covered his forehead when the next thought popped into his mind /Can it be…Her soul?.../

* * *

He opened the door, holding her tightly to him. She was so silent when he carried her, her body limp in his arms. He closed the door behind him, and headed towards the bedroom. Roughly he threw her on the bed, sitting himself next to her. Marik found her right arm in the semi-darkness of the room, pushing it up above her head. She let out a whimper of pain when she slowly regained consciousness. "What?" she whispered, feeling something coarse wrapping around her palm. A cold hand was on hers, holding her hand in a very uncomfortable position. She saw light mark glowing in the dark nigh her…The millennium eye!

"Leave me alone! You are hurting me!" she cried, trying to twist her hand away from her captor's. He only chuckled in the dark, pushing her to lie down again, still trying to tie her hand. "Let go!" she yelled out in pain, resisting once again "Le…" and when he pushed her right arm once again, she heard suspicious cracking as something moved inside her _FlEsH_. The pain was so dreadful, it made an agonized scream pass through her throat and her eyes instantly filled with tears from the pain.

"Stop resisting, Isis, it is useless…" his voice was very close to her, right near her ear, it made shivers run down her spine "Or shall I call you Crystal?" his breath skimmed on her face as he left her arm alone. She couldn't move it even if it was not bounded. She felt him taking her left arm, and in a second both of her arms were shackled. Her right arm still throbbed, the pain engulfing the whole right side of her body, making painful stabbings with every breath she took, almost making her pass out again. His cold hands touched her right leg, the rope around it leaving her without any hope of ever twisting away, so tight it was. Finally, she was tied to her bed, unable to move. He sat near her, looking at her hungrily from the darkness.

"What do you want?" she managed to ask through the pain "Where are we?" she demanded, her voice shaking with uncontrolled fear.

"I have to set up a trap for your friends, please don't go," his voice said as he got up "Huh, like you can!" his cold laugh made her heart sank into a bowl of ice, so hateful and malicious it was.

He came back in a minute, his steps echoing, the Rod in his left gleaming. "What have you done?" Crystal said in one breath "What the Hell are you doing?" he sat beside her again, his violet eyes deep and evil.

He answered nothing, yet suddenly she felt his hands on her neck, and within a moment the air in her lungs was almost over…He laughed when she struggled to breathe, tears streaming on her cheeks from the intense pain "Too many questions you are asking…" he hissed to her "Shall I remind you that modesty is appropriate for a girl like you?" he left her, coughing and crying, defenseless in his hands.

She felt his cold fingers trace her neck, feeling out her increased heartbeat. The cold sensation then slid forward, on her collarbone and lower "Get your hands off!" she managed to whimper, her voice low and husky. His hands finally touched the metal object on her neck, pulling it out. The millennium ankh shone when he touched it, measuring it in his hands, the evilest smirk crawling on his face. The he slip the necklace over her head, taking her only connection to her past away.

"Give it back, please," she said, her voice trembling and more tears appeared in her eyes "It is the only thing I have…"

She felt his smirk widen in the shadows "You don't need it, darling, or shall I say that you don't need it _anymore_, because your fate is sealed. Soon I take your soul, Isis, and your power will grant me the ultimate might I've been wanting for all of my life…The infinite power of the Pharaoh, your divine power…" he laughed again, causing ingots of frost to stab her core in pain.

"No one is going to save you this time, dear, not even Kaiba. I set a trap for him…The first to enter this door of yours will fall down dead on the floor…So pray they won't find you here, if you still care for them…" Marik wore the millennium ankh over his neck, the items chiming as he moved "Now let me tell you something Isis," he leant closer to her, his head mere centimeters for hers "I need you more then you think…I need you to open the gates of Hell for me, so I can get my power back…Surrender now, and I won't hurt your host…Or shall I say, not _that_ much…"

Crystal shivered, feeling something floating in her mind )(You wouldn't dare…)( she heard herself saying. Marik leant back, laughing once more "We'll see about that Isis…You want to fight against me, right? Then we'll do it…But first I have to deal with a little problem concerning _my_ past…Follow me into the _Shadow Realm_, I want you to meet someone very special…" Marik said, taking his millennium Rod once again. The item glowed as Marik started the transformation. Crystal couldn't bare the feeling of her soul breaking into shards when she mentally was forced to pass to the realm of the eternal darkness…Her broken arm was burning with forceful pain and her head hurt so much she couldn't silence the screams. She heard Marik's sadistic laugher somewhere near her, when she fell to the ground, her spiritual body shaking with fear and pain.

The loam below was cold like ice, and Marik's steps echoed somewhere near her. She made her way up to her feet, looking at his cloak waving behind him. he turned to her and said "Welcome to the _Shadow Realm_, Isis…I bet you weren't here for a long time now…Follow me this way…" he commanded, the millennium items lighting their path. Crystal didn't want to go, yet she had no other choice…Marik was in total control now, and she was in his zone, in a place she had never seen before…And also she had nobody, just her soul hovered there…

Marik knew well where he was going. Crystal strained to see their final destination, when her eyes met a huge wall that turned out to be Black Mountain of Gloom. Marik waited for her to reach him, when he pointed on a big black hole, a cave. "We are getting in," he said "He is waiting…" and with that, he stepped ahead, his body swallowed in the shadows…

Deep ahead, someone was hanging loosely on the very edge…

* * *

FAB: This chapter is longer than the others, because these events had to happen continuously. Hope it was alright.

_If you have any comments please **REVIEW!**_ I will update as soon as I can! Goodbye!


	10. Crimson Bonds

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Master…_

_Master…_

…

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! And the song is Metallica's…_**Hell, in this world someone just has to be somehow creative. 

FAB: Well, nothing more to do but thank Forbidden-Dystopia once again. I've never in my life was so positively flamed (Yeah, some new terms here…) And I want to calm the readers and promise I'll finish this one, even if it is the last thing I do in life. I haven't forgotten and I'm going to do my best to finish this FIC in time. Don't worry, I'm always thinking and writing, but it takes me some time to arrange the things properly. _Patience will lead to safety_. Chinese ancient idioms are the best!

_**Master Of Puppets – Chpter 10 – Crimson Bonds **_

Lost in thoughts once again. Well, when you have the whole eternity to think about the things you have done in life, you may be surprised by the amount of things you can remember. It is like looking deep inside into your mind, opening old dusty drawers of things you _thought_ you had forgotten, million shards of unnecessary information and feelings, pieces of hopes and dreams.

It was so long ago, he thought nothing was left from it. But time is an elaborate thing, you see; it can make us believe we have forgotten something, and then it brings it _back_, on a crucial moment, sometime, something very dark deep inside our soul surfaces…Most are ignoring it, they are talking with their friends, cleaning their rooms, studying new things, only to keep their minds busy…Yet when his darkness surfaced, he had nothing he could do to forget it…Everything he did, every morbid breath he took into his little lungs brought more power to his darkness…Because everything around him was related to it. Every little stone in the wall, every word in the books, every face he saw…His father…His brothers…Everything just pushed him over and over the edge, down into the abyss. And though he was surrounded by many people, he was still so alone, so alone in the _critical_ moments when the darkness could take over, use him…Speak, speak all those little words into his head…His only friend…

His only hope, the one who was always there, behind his mind, behind the traumas he wanted to erase. He clouded them, made them disappear for a while, whispering…Rustling of sands above his head, when he shivered in his sleep, when the food wasn't enough for him, when his body felt tired and weak, when he couldn't read more, falling to sleep on his books, when his eyes burned from memorizing the prophecy…He was meant to be the one who knew the secret…His body was meant to carry the secret when his memory finally betrayed him. Yet he remembered. He remembered everything well. Especially the hours of listening to his dark, the eternal aeons that were somehow so misty, so mystic, so…So _his_.

His only hope. His only friend. His only savior.

His Master. His yami.

)(I'll set you free, hikari…You _will_ be free…)(

Those words were enough. They were enough to make him live once again. They were enough to make him sit and study on his place for hours, memorizing the cards. They had so much influence, they carried so much care with them. _Sincere promises_. He was so alone. Yes, his sister never truly cared about him. She spoke with him, but never let him speak. The darkness let him speak. _The dark was a good listener_. And it was always with him.

Once he tripped and fell down, hitting his weakened body on the stone floor, getting his arms wounded. /What will I do? I can't find my way, I can't get out. I've never seen this place before. How will I make it back to my room, to my bed?.../

)(Close your eyes, hikari…You don't need them, let me blind you, for I can walk in the eternal murkiness…I can see…I can see every little twist and turn in it…I can feel a power…)( and when the words were hissed so gently into his ears, so comforting, he let his eyes shut. His body rose to his feet, and he started walking blindly, childish steps, but the feeling was so not his…This sensation of controlling, of having a pawn to break in your hands…

)(You can rely on me, my boy…I'll tell you the truth. They've all lied to you, made you suffer for nothing, my dear hikari…Look what they've done to you, mutilating you body, breaking your soul, making you a mere human…Look, you don't need to eat anymore…You don't feel sick when you starve…You are the one to _be_, my dear, you are the one to be the Pharaoh…)( he shivered in surprise, these words were never spoken. He never dared to speak about _this_. It was forbidden even to think about _such_ thing. How could he claim to be a Pharaoh? He was unworthy, his soul in the dirt. How could he…Even dare to want such thing, an earth worm like him?

)(The truth, hikari, the _truth_…Think, think with your head…What do you see? Tell me, hikari, what do you see? And then I shall tell you what I see…)( the voice was light, pleading, tracing through his body, making shivers run down his spine.

"I…I see the golden crown, being placed down on the head of the Pharaoh...Ra is blessing him, the eternal king…" whispered a broken voice of a child, transfixed to the image in his mind.

)(You know who is the Pharaoh, hikari? It is…_You_…)( said the voice )(You can do it. you can be the Pharaoh. You can take the power into your hands. But you have to rely on me…You have to let me help you…My little hikari, you can never make it alone. You are too young, but with my help, we'll take over…Then, Ra will bless you…The crown on your head, the Rod in you hand…Go, take it…Take it!…What are you waiting for? Take it! Now!)( the voice pushed seductively.

"No…_No_…" he gasped in pain when his other half was gaining more and more control over his body, thick pain flowing into his vessel as he got the taste of madness, the sheer darkness, right into his soul, feeling his mind being torn apart…His eyes tightly closed, walking toward unknown destinations, as his _Master_ was the one in total control now…

/You made me go, you made me…No. _It was my fault_. I failed. I couldn't hold back. I was too much in you, I was too deep in you, and you went too far into me, into my being…You took over, when you…When I opened my eyes once again, the world was not the same. Everything was not the same…You never told me the truth, yami. You just…You used me. Used me…/ a sharp wind rushed around him, blowing his motionless body, shaking his lifeless limbs. He couldn't move himself…But now he felt it…It was getting close…The whole Master Chain shook from fear and wanting /You…You are here…Already…And…My mind is so hazy, but I can feel…I feel your desire…You are hungry. You want…You are…/ and then it hit Malik, something was really close to him, the lost presence within his mind, and she was…She was there…She was finally there, and in few seconds, she would see, she would know…The nasty truth itself.

* * *

"Where are we?" she managed to let out, as the cold pierced into her very _BoNeZ_, making her shiver involuntarily as she followed the darkening figure of Marik. The cave was indeed very dark, just the sparkles from the millennium items lit it /He said someone was waiting us…But who?.../ somewhere ahead, she saw Marik's frame disappearing. Feeling a low pain in her head she noticed she walked right into a wall. The place was really…Dangerous, and she stretched her arms, trying not to fall once again /But I am a spirit, how can I feel _this_ pain?.../ she thought, remembering suddenly her body wasn't solid. Yet the pain was so vivid…So throbbing… 

She took the turn, looking into a little room in the cave. There, in the depth of the fog, she saw a shadowed figure "But who…?"

She stepped into the room only to fall back on the floor, pain flowing into her body once more from the impact /What the Hell? Why can't I come in? And who is he?…And why isn't he…Well, why is he so silent?…And Hell, he is so tall…/ Crystal couldn't see clearly what was going on in the cave, yet a second later something glowed in the dark, burning up and illuminating the rift almost fully…

…

…

…

He was…

The most horrific sight she had ever witnessed.

He wasn't _that_ tall at all…He was just hanging there from the stone ceiling, so pale that the light reflecting from his face almost made her blind, his hair bright and long, limbs so motionless, his eyes closed forever, the lonely figure of…A 18 years old boy…

A scream crossed her throat for the view was absolutely terrifying…And it was so painful to look at him, look at the face that in some unknown way didn't lost the grace, the unmistakable beauty he possessed, his tanned skin that lost its color because of the way Marik treated him…

"What have you done?" demanded Crystal fearfully, placing her hand on the glassy barrier between her and Marik "Who is he? And what have you done to him?" /And what most important, why?...Why for?.../

Marik turned around, a nerve-bending smirk on his face. "His name is Malik…Or shall I say it was his name. I took his miserable name when I expelled him out of _this_ body. He is a mere spirit right now, not that it matters in this part of the _Shadow Realm_…" Marik let out a laugh. Malik didn't move.

"What do you mean?" Crystal whispered in horror, the cold getting into her legs. She felt the hurt in her arms because of her previous fall.

"Oh, you know why. I heard how you fell before…Your spiritual body felt every little hit on your _FlEsH_…And he can feel everything around him…Moreover, he can hear us, Isis, he understands everything. He knows you are here…He wanted you to be here…" Marik admired his hikari, casting a wanting glance at his arms /So soon…That's what you wanted, Malik, you should be grateful…I'll let the girl know where you are lying in death, yet then I'll get her soul out…Your stupid hopes of ever being found are useless…/

"But…Why?" asked Crystal, feeling tears in her eyes "Why? What had he done to you? See how he…Why did you do this?" a tear fall down from her cheek. The sight was indeed something that suffocated your soul and made you shiver.

"Why? Practically, there is no logical answer to your question, dear. He was the one who hosted me, so one day I just…Used him back. This boy was supposed to be a tomb keeper. He was born to a family of tomb keepers, to a life under the ground, a life of darkness…This job is really demanding, you see…He had to have the secret of the Pharaoh's power carved into the _FlEsH_ of his back…He had to devote his entire life to a constant waiting for a man that was never supposed to show up anymore. You can wait for the dead as long as you want. His life was meant to be _such_ a waste…Yet he was a little fighter, you see, never gave up…The hate bloomed inside his heart, hate toward his life, toward the real Pharaoh and especially toward his father, who made him go through Hell since the second Malik was born…His sister and brother disappointed him, they weren't strong enough to protect him from himself...Or shall I say, from me…He was lost from the initial start, my little hikari…"

"…And I've waited. I've waited inside his soul. I bore his pain, I felt him shudder at nights, and I haunted him…I made him want to find out _why_…I made him want to know, to feel the power…I got him addicted, addicted to me, to my whispers, to my lies…" Marik stroke gently the frozen cheek of his hikari, feeling how stiff and bleak his skin was, taking a deep rasping breath "Gradually, I made him believe he had the rights to be the Pharaoh…After all, _I_ wanted to master the great power of the ancient ruler…I took over his body, and used the millennium Rod to kill his father…And he…Well, he was so blinded by me that he agreed…And he believed me again," Marik threw his head back in hollow, cruel laugher.

"You loved my stories so much! What an amusing hikari you were, _what an idiot_…" Marik said, leading his hand into the pocket, pulling a penknife out in a sharp movement. "He ran away, searching for his destiny…Yet in the course of the time, he lost his battles, he was never strong enough to make it…Only I could do it. I expelled him away from his body, yet he came back with a friend of his. Then and there they both lost the game. For the last time. And I made sure he never saw sunlight once more…" Marik said, taking Malik's left arm and admiring the scars on it "He has served me well…" Marik said, licking his lips.

Crystal looked completely terrified "What are you…Going to do?"

"I still need Malik…His blood…" said the yami, watching the disgust and the horror spreading on her face "His blood is reviving me, making me feel so alive…His blood is a way tastier than mine…" with the knife in his left, Marik stretched Malik's arm, preparing.

He stirred a little on his place, knowing what would come next.

A mere shiver. Then a psychotic laugh.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Seto yelled into the phone, looking how Mokuba winced at the anger in his voice. He tried to calm down, but the situation was so bad, so nervous and confusing he just couldn't do it. The police was notified of the strange disappearance of Crystal Saigo, who was kidnapped in a very strange manner by the powers of the darkness. Of course Seto couldn't tell all of these things to the police (And he didn't quite believe in all of them himself) yet the thought of Dartz or someone of his followers trying to get Crystal's soul out of body, making her suffer or even torturing her in these very moments…It brought so much pain and worry for her to his heart, and he was really nervous screaming on innocent police officers like that (And he would have surely fired them all, even though they were not working for him at all). 

He listened and then put the phone down. "They can't find her?" asked Mokuba, his voice dead in his throat. "I think they can't," answered the older brother, deep in thoughts "I think we should go and find her ourselves, Mokuba. Now let's think…Where could they take her?"

"Where was Dartz when we last fought him?" asked Mokuba suddenly "I mean, before he broke into our house…It was his temple in the sea?" Seto nodded as memories of that awful place came to his mind…The rooms, full of souls, the coldness in there, the feeling of up coming apocalypse…"But the temple doesn't exist Mokuba," said Seto, sitting down near his brother "The sea devoured it into its immeasurable depths. Maybe they are still somewhere in the city, maybe somewhere near us…" he thought out loud.

"This is the Christmas Eve. The streets are empty. No one is out, so I think they are not so far away. Let's get out Mokuba, we are going to try and find her!" Seto said finally, getting up. His younger brother was already on his feet. "You know, maybe if he wanted to hide her they got into the forest near Domino's lake. We should check there," said Mokuba running to the door.

/Crystal…Hold on, Mokuba and I are on the way! I'll never let them hurt you, I swear we are going to save you! I have to protect you from Dartz, and I'll do it!.../ thought the older one, as they came out to the car.

Mokuba sat down on the seat, pulling the belt around his hips, his hands shaking when he tried to button it. /Crystal…You have to be alright…Please be alright…/

* * *

)(I've pushed your strings, bending you, breaking you. You are so _much nothing _dear, so useless and hopeless…)( Marik's skilled fingers holding the knife left a long, deep cut on Malik' left arm, slicing his _FlEsH _and he lightly traced the sides of his arms, making the blood flow out, flooding on the skin surface. Crystal was terrified when she saw Marik brining the bleeding arm closer to his face, his tongue lightly brushing the blood before licking it, traveling up Malik's arm to where the cut ended a little below his shoulder "My puppet, my hikari…" 

/If the fall on the floor hurt me so much…Than I'm afraid to even think how the slashing hurts him…And I'm sure this is not the first time…Oh, I can't stand it…/ thought Crystal as seven other cuts were made, crossing Malik's already slashed palm "Stop! Please stop! Don't do this, please…" she whispered, the shock crawling into her head as she realized Malik's fate was sealed, a sick feeling shot down her stomach. He was going to die a cold death in the hands of his own hatred in the middle of nowhere…

She felt something stirring deep inside her, as another soul crawled out her body, taking over, her eyes glowed with golden aura as Isis took the control, replacing Crystal's shocked spirit. "So you wish to end his life, Marik? Afraid to look at him, the failure of all your plans? And you know why? Because he won your little battle! He survived for all this time, only to be killed by you. He made it out through the Hell you planted in his soul. He won and you lost…"

Marik raised his gaze, his now red eyes stared at her "I'm almost done…Soon he is over, I feel it…He knows…He wanted you to see it, because he wanted someone to know about him…What a retreat from someone like him, how pathetic…My poor stupid hikari, you've messed up my plans when you regretted the things you've done. But you had no way back, if not your stupid sense of honesty you would have ruled the world!" Marik laughed once again, cold, echoing sound. Isis glared at him coldly, her eyes locked on Marik /I swear you'll pay…/

Malik stirred, yet a strange expression floated over his frozen face. Something was awakened in his mind, the words he wanted to let out for eras, yet never had the power to say. The things he knew so well, they were carved into his mind and into his back, the things he always denied. /And if I don't…Want to think about it? Yet I know…I know I wasn't meant to be at all, useless mistake of nature…The one who destroyed our family, who broke the tradition, who put disgrace on all of us for eternity…I'm the one who believed the broken promises of my yami, gluing together every piece of hatred inside my core to create the death _itself_ in my heart…And I let him…I let him take over me, blinded by his promises, by his whispers…I…I thought he did this for me, he wanted to help me, to get me out of the prison I was put in ever since I was born…He broke the shackles of doom on my wrists, he got me out to breathe and feel the sun on my skin…But now I see he never meant it…"

The rustling in his head was getting stronger, as finally, in the end of his lifetime, the realization hit him. And this hit was the most awful thing Malik could ever feel. Because no one deserves to know he or she is meant to be a pawn of the dark.

/Yami, you never meant to help me. All you did was for yourself, never for me…You spent eternity with me, breaking my thoughts, making me believe in nonsense, making me believe you wanted to help me…/ Malik shivered stronger, the new cuts on his right arm bled intensively, the open wounds filling with crimson red liquid, and he felt the cold tongue of his yami slowly getting into the cracks of his skin, then the knife traveled up his arm once again, tearing…Pour of red and then dizziness crawled into his mind…More and more…/Soon yami, soon you kill me, and complete your life task. I was only another obstacle in your way…You needed my body, you needed my name, yet you…You made me give it you, you made me willingly give up my life…You made me hate myself _even_ more! You made me starve to death, you took my blood!…You filled me with hollow…/

As Marik swallowed his hikari's blood, he tasted the deep frustration, the bitter understanding and something else…Was it…Was it some kind of concern?...No! It couldn't be! Was it resistance?

Marik left his hikari's arm as he felt it, staring at him "Are you trying to fight against me? In _this_ state of yours? Fool! Be quiet! I've done enough for you for your entire life! I had treated you as a child, I helped you get out of the dungeons, and though you hate the days when we traveled to try and claim your rights as Pharaoh, it was the best time of your life! I was going to make you the ultimate Master; I was going to crown you a king on this damned earth…" but Marik stopped, as the words of his hikari reached his mind. Isis raised Crystal's head, suddenly hearing his broken and hollow voice screaming through the dark of the _Shadow Realm_, his words clear, echoing through his dead being…

* * *

_"Master, Master,_

_Where're the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master, Master,_

_Promised only lies_

_Laughter, Laughter,_

_All I hear or see is laughter_

_Laughter, Laughter,_

_Laughing at my cries…"_

* * *

His lips twisted in pain, letting the word cross his dried mouth 

**_"Lair!"_**

The effort made more blood stream down his all over slashed arms, pouring on the floor to flood in a puddle near him, trickles and crimson lines crossing on his cut open arms. Marik caught his arms, pulling them up to him. The smell of the blood was so good now, because it was Malik's last.

"Maybe I am…" hissed Marik gently and deathly gripped his hikari's left arm making the blood pour out. He didn't have enough to hush Marik's hunger anymore, because the yami only wanted more and more from the intoxicating liquid. Malik let out one last whimper as his heart beat once. And once again, holding his last breath. Yet he was over before the air reached his lungs.

Marik tiled his head, lapping the last drops of Malik's blood /The last time I taste your great blood…Goodbye hikari…See you when we finally meet in Hell…It will be in a awhile… You know I miss you, I'll miss you dear, you were all my world as a child…Poor child…No one will know about your death./

Last drop of blood played on his lips, the _most_ delicious one, the tastiest, the one that held the most _concentrated_ pain, hatred, hurt, abhorrence, grudge and gloom, the one that tasted exactly like _pure ANGST_.

Marik let out a heart freezing laugh, so cold it almost cut Isis' skin when she waited for him, frowning at him, her fists clenched hard beside her body /You'll regret the moment you surfaced, devil.../ Marik smirked so evilly as he licked his lips, savoring the remains of the blood /The most tasty blood is the last…Go to sleep, hikari, you won't wake up anymore…/

* * *

"I don't think there's someone here," said Seto as they run through the forest and snow, trying to find out if Crystal was brought there "You know, we should go back to the city, and start over there. I think she is somewhere there…" he assumed. 

"You think they are somewhere on the streets?" asked Mokuba with horror in his voice "I think…Maybe Dartz is hiding in an empty building, just like he did when he sent those Orichalcos Soldiers to haunt us last time, when he took over Kaiba Corp., do you remember?" inquired the boy desperately.

"You know where it was? It was _that_ building of 'Paradios'!" Seto remembered suddenly "Do you think that the building is still his? Let's go then! I know where it is!" Seto run on the opposite direction, only to be disturbed by his cell phone. "Kaiba," he answered shortly, never stopping his run. He listened quietly as Mokuba reached him, running as faster as his older brother. Finally Seto put down the phone.

"Well?" Mokuba let out huskily.

"Nothing, she isn't in the north region, they are still checking. Let's go Mokuba…" /Why didn't it got into my mind earlier? It is obvious that 'Paradios' is the place where he is hiding! Damn him! I never thought he would come back again! This time I'll make sure he is gone!.../ thought Seto as he opened the door of the car. Mokuba jumped in, and the doors were closed with a thud.

* * *

The light was so strong, Crystal's eyes almost melted when her body passed back in time, breaking sharply the dimensions of reality. She couldn't see anything, yet a constant pain was growing in her right arm, and then the pain of her body being stretched to fit back into the shackles Marik put on her, lying on something soft. 

She still couldn't open her eyes, like something glued her eyelids tightly on their place, sealed. She breathed hard, trying to move her head and free her from the sightless nightmare. She heard some breaths near her, then a cold, psychotic laugh.

"Isis, you fool," said Marik's voice in cruel amusement somewhere near her "You chose yourself a worthless host. Look at her, she couldn't take the travel out of the _Shadow Realm_…How is the darkness, dear girl? Do you feel safe there, where you can't see me?" his voice bore the awful sound of mock.

/What happened to me?.../ thought Crystal desperately /Why can't I?.../

)(Don't be afraid, Crystal, I'll protect you! Don't be afraid, and do not move!...)( Isis commanded far within her mind /What should I do? Should I trust her? I know nothing about her, except she was a goddess!...The burn…I feel my eyes are burning…/ Crystal stayed still, trying to decide. She would have moved her hand to her sore eyes if she hadn't been tied to her bed…

Marik smirked, looking at the spirit of Isis, hovering above Crystal's bound body "What can you do now, Isis? You are only a weak spirit, sharing a body with a mere human when I have a body of my own. When I break her, you are lost…She won't be able to resist, and you…Your soul will be sealed in the items forever…I feel the earth trembling beneath us…It waits, Isis…It waits for me…" he laughed maniacally.

)(She isn't a mere human. She is my host, and unlike you, I will protect her. _The spirit is much stronger than the body_. You can do everything you want; still I will protect her…She won't break Marik, oh no, she won't!)( said Isis, looking down on him with hateful glance /I have to wait…The only moment Marik can be defeated is when he masters the ultimate power of Hell…Soon, in the mid of the midnight, the time when Death and Life are mixed all together…I only have to push him a little longer, and then I can beat him…I can complete my mission…/

Yet all her plans were in vain when Marik smirked evilly and said "Well – Well, Isis…I guess we can find _that_ out, can't we? Let's check it now…I've desired to do this for some time now, so let me check if your little host is strong enough to bare this!...My hikari is over, but your little one is on the way! Malik will have a little friend with him there, he had been waiting weeks for her to notice him, to become aware where his broken useless soul rested, rotting in the darkness…Now let's give them a chance to identify with…" Marik laughed, Crystal felt him moving near her, then a weight in the air in front of her bent over her, and she felt his blood-rotten breath chilling on her face once again, as cold fingers touched her left arm covered in her clothes…

)(You wouldn't dare…)( Isis said /Oh no…/ she thought /I can not stop him before he opened the gates of Hell for me…But it means that meanwhile he can hurt Crystal! I have to try and delay this!…/

"Wouldn't I?" asked Marik. Crystal felt his arms trailing down on her body to her abdomen, there he grasped the rims of her sweater, and with one arm he slightly lifted her body to slip the cloth over her head till it reached the rope tied on her wrists, leaving her in almost nothing more than her shirt. Needless to say her right her arm pained and burned awfully when he moved her, making her gasp and whimper as he lowered her again.

"What?" he asked "Is it _that_ hurt? Well, it is your fault, dear, you shouldn't have resisted me _that_ much!" he said "Now try to hold your breath, your clothes are disturbing me. I just need this one off, we don't want it to get dirty…" Marik said. Crystal bit her lip as she felt him lifting her body again, as much as the ropes allowed him. She felt her shirt being taken off, the cold of his fingers on her skin was replaced by the cold of the air in her unheated apartment…She shivered, fighting deliriously to open her eyes, hissing quietly when the burn inside her eyelids only grew, just like hot acid. /I won't yell…I'm not _that_ weak, I'm just…Well, tied to my own bed, blind, and my arm!…/

She heard a little click near her, just like pushing on the light switch, then she heard him laughing quietly "Watch me, Isis…" he said, she felt him moving somewhere in front of her, and his cold fingers rested on Crystal's left arm, slowly moving down…

Shudder. It ran down her body, into her right arm and then into her already stressed nerves, right into her mind. Fear. Total panic.

* * *

He went out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Christmas Eve was just a great time to be working…On the other hand, it wasn't like he had something better to do. Finally the poor woman was asleep, she underwent such a complicated operation that day, and she needed some rest. The doctor paced down the corridor, spotting a lighted room, where a nurse was sitting beside the bed of a young girl. 

"Is everything fine here?" he whispered, approaching them. "Yes, doctor, she just wanted a cup of water," said the nurse, getting up "It is quite and fine here, thank you, doctor," said the patient girl "The nurse said that maybe I can leave the hospital tomorrow!"

The doctor smiled "It depends on how you will feel, darling. Haven't I told you about _that_ time when I sent a patient home, and after two hours he…" in few second the girl looked like she would not sleep at all for a month. The nurse sent a death glare at the doctor, and he stopped his story with "…But you know, everything ended up just fine and…" suddenly the beeper in his pocket started producing annoying sounds. The doctor dug into his pocked, fishing the device out and pressing on the buttons "Oh, something's wrong in department 665!" he said "Well girls, goodnight, I'll visit you tomorrow!" he let out rapidly as he practically run out of the room, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, jumping madly above four of them each time, up to reach the 14th floor, department 665.

"What is it?" he breathed heavily when he opened the doors of the last department. The room was dark, yet the abysmal silence that usually ruled it was gone. Awful alarm sounds were heard from one of the beds and the nurse stood there, her body shaking, tears on her cheeks, mixed with her make-up. He quickly switched the light on when she let out "It's happened just a minute ago, doctor, there was nothing I could do! He just…Just…Passed on…"

The doctor ran over bed 37, the breath stopping in his throat when he saw the flat line on the screen near the boy's bed. /No…No!…_Why_?.../ he asked himself when he silently sat down on the bed, taking the boy's pale limp hand into his one.

His expression was calm and his face was pale, his long bright hair falling all around. He had never opened his mahogany brown eyes. And now…This boy was gone, so young, only 18 years old, and gone. "Poor boy," said the doctor out of a stupor /I couldn't help you…/ "Please forgive me…"

He laid the cold arm of _FlEsH AnD BoNeZ_ back on the bed, covering it with the blanket. He turned to face the nurse, tears still streaming from her eyes "I'm sorry," she let out.

"There's nothing we can do for him now." the doctor whispered, moving the curtains on the window beside Ryou's bed, looking into the deep night and the snowflakes that were falling in the air like white petals "But it is Christmas now, and I'm sure someone is going to take care of this little angel up there. Our poor little angel…"

And they turned and walked away, leaving the angel Ryou Bakura lying dead on the bed, snowflakes casting shadows on his face when they fell down near the window. The downfall of Malik's Master Chain tore Ryou's own thin thread, worthless winged doll.

* * *

FAB: That's it for now…You know the regular speech I give here, so I make it short this time: **Please REVIEW!**

_See ya next time! _


	11. The Gates Of Hell

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Hell is worth all that, _

_Natural habitat_

_Just a rhyme without a reason_

_Never-ending maze_

_Drift on numbered days_

_Now your life is out of season_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! And the song is Metallica's_**…I own only my F in Physics…Oh well… 

FAB: I want to thank the ones who reviewed me! Thank you very much, it really cheered me up after my total failure in Physics…Stupid me!

_Note:_ Well, due to my calculations, we are going to have 13 chapters in this story (Scary…), so wait and see! I'm working as fast as I can!

_**Master Of Puppets – Chapter 11 – The Gates Of Hell**_

Mokuba ran after his brother calling "Wait for me, Seto!" as they crossed the street. The older one stopped before metal gates that circled the yard of a huge building, almost slipping on the frost "This is it," he said /Crystal…Are you here?...We are coming to save you!.../ Mokuba finally reached his brother, breathing heavily and looking through the fence toward the building. The whole area was dark and quite, only one street lamp cast lazy circle of rays to illuminate the street around the building.

"Do you think they are here?" asked Mokuba, glancing around him "It is so quite here...And how the Hell are we going to get in?" Seto looked around him and thought quickly. "Well, as I know Dartz, this fence has to be an electric one, so do not touch it, Mokuba! Now, in order to pass such thing we have to find a way to climb up without touching it!" Seto was walking in circles while he was thinking out loud, trying to decide what to do.

Mokuba's eyes followed him until he felt dizzy and confused /But _why_ is Seto so sure the fence is electric? I don't think so! I think I just have to check it! Now, where can I find some conductor here?.../ Mokuba ran few steps toward the garbage bin near the street lamp, and picked up an iron Cola can. Meanwhile Seto found a tree near the other side of the fence, and called Mokuba "Come here! Maybe we can climb up and jump down from the other side!" said the older one, lowering one of the thick branches to try and climb higher. (Of course he never thought about how to get _out_ of the yard when inside, yet it was just another typical Seto Kaiba plan. In any case, he has his _own_ helicopters, so quick rescue is always included.)

"Seto! Watch it!" called Mokuba, running and throwing the can onto the fence. It hit the cold metal and fell down with a loud thud, rolling on the pavement and making annoying noises that could without any problem drive a whole neighborhood crazy. Seto, who wasn't expecting to hear such things at all, jumped up in surprise, holding the branch so hard that a suspicious crack was heard, and in the next moment he found himself sitting on the cold ground with the piece of wood lying helplessly near him. He sent a minor death glare toward his brother "Mokuba! What the Hell have you done?" he shouted.

"I want to prove you that sometimes the straight way is better," said the kid, approaching the gates. He put his hand on the metal handle and pulled it aside without any electric jolts jumping through him. Then he pushed the metal door, and the pass was opened. /Whoa, I though Dartz was smarter than that…/ Seto watched his brother getting into the yard "And wait for me!" he yelled, getting up and running after his brother /I wonder now…It was so easy that it made me suspect…Maybe…/

"Mokuba wait!" called Seto "We'll get right into his trap! Wait!" he got inside the yard, following his brother to the entrance doors. Mokuba immediately tried the handle, but to no advantage. "How are we going to get in this time?" he asked his brother.

"By breaking community property," assured him the older one "Now move!" getting few steps aside, Seto gained the right acceleration to kick the glassy doors and break them into small shards, proving that physics is indeed a humanistic subject. Mokuba stared at him, slightly jealous /In random episodes of the series he does those magnificent stunts, only I am always deprived!…Oh, stop being so selfish, Mokuba! You are here to find Crystal, remember? She may be in great danger these very moments! And Seto is calling, he is already in!.../

Mokuba bent to pass under the metallic frame of the door "Now listen carefully Mokuba," Kaiba Seto looked just like a secret agent in the dimness minus maybe sunglasses, and he spoke quietly, his tone threatening and agitated "I remember there are 15 floors here. Take my second phone and check floors 1 to 6. Move as quietly as you can, do not make any noise. If you find something or you see someone in here, don't try to interfere alone. Step aside where they can't hear you and call me. I'm checking floors 7 to 15 and the roof." said the older brother, glancing at the clock on his cell phone screen "The time is 10 minutes to eleven. In case you find nothing meet me here after half an hour." while Seto explained the plan they moved toward the staircase "Let's go!" he said, and both of them started to climb up, their elastic soles swallowing the voices. They departed on the second floor, Mokuba ran into the first room, and Seto had to continue after catching a brief glance at his brother's figure disappearing in the doleful darkness.

* * *

Her skin was cold, yet his fingers on her left arm were _much_ colder. She shivered, shaking in utter fear and panic when he ran his fingers down to her shoulder, exploring her _FlEsH_, her voice dismaying and suffocated when she stuttered "Wh-What are you d-doing to me? Leave me al-alone!" he chuckled somewhere near her, she couldn't tell where exactly he was for her eyes were still tightly closed, the burn in them constantly sending little waves of pain via the nerves into her mind. The pains in her right arm became sharper and more agonizing every minute /I have to hold on. I feel Isis has a plan, and if I faint she can do nothing! She needs me, she said she's going to protect me and I have to believe her…I can't let Marik win over me, no way I'll let him…/ 

However, Crystal never expected to hear his words. "Don't be so nervous, it hurts only for the first few times, and then it is nothing. Believe me, I know…" he said, touching her arm again, she gasped in surprise when she felt him move, till some of his weight was right on her "Now stay calm," he whispered into her ear, as she felt his body pressed against her, still touching her arm "Get away!" she shouted as louder as she could, gaining her a painful pinch till tears flooded under the burning eyes, spreading the pain beneath her eyelids and increasing the burn, she whimpered lightly, and he waited for her to regain her breath again.

"Stay calm or I'll make you regret even more," he hissed evilly. Once again, he held her left arm, turning it a little to him, and the next minute intense pain washed into Crystal's left limb, she felt her _FlEsH_ being sliced, and something liquid and hot poured out, streaming down her arm. A suffocated scream escaped her lips, she tried to struggle and move under Marik's body, but all her attempts to writhe away were to no advantage. She heard him laughing lightly when he got hold on her body, grasping her arm, making more crimson fluid pour out. A cold, grainy tongue touched her skin, sliding around the cut, swallowing the blood, slowly brushing the drops away. She breathed heavily, when more blood rushed out of the wound, staining the surface. She felt him licking it again, lingeringly, savoring her taste that was playing on his lips.

Marik treated the cut carefully, enjoying every drop that came into his mouth "Yours is so tasty…So bitterly sweet, so good…" he whispered, few drops of blood falling from his soaked tongue onto her face, trickles of bright crimson. When the bleeding finally reduced, leaving the cut slightly swollen and red his husky voice whispered "Just a little more…" she felt him shift her arm as far as the rope allowed him, his fingers holding the knife steadily. He found the right place to start another cut, making her scream faintly as he painted a perfect crossing line to the first cut. And another one. And another one.

Beautiful red substance immediately made its way to the surface, glowing in the light of the millennium items. Seven cuts now throbbed on her skin, little pools of dark crimson pleasure, full of her wonderful taste, full of her smell. They held her gloom and fear, her desperation and frustration, and the slight hope of being saved "You are so silent there, Isis…Is everything alright with you? Can you feel me gradually draining the blood of your worthless host?…She has wonderful, _ANGSTful_ blood…" he whispered while his tongue climbed on her arm from cut to cut, lapping the blood playfully, hissing with delight when he tasted the overwhelming stress taking over her.

Crystal lay still, her eyes tightly closed, breathing, trying to calm herself down, to stay in control over her body, she heard Isis' sweet voice echoing throughout her mind )(Don't be afraid Crystal, do not move. The time is coming, soon he leaves you, I promise…I will save you, I saved you from the fire when you were a baby, and I saved you from _that_ boy in your orphanage. I was always with you, I was always trying to help you for I chose you as my host, and everything that happened in your life was meant to happen, for good and for bad. I was chosen to stop Marik's evil. I will stop him tonight. I swear in the name of holy Ra I stop him!...)(

"You don't answer Isis, I hear you mumbling some nothings to your host, yet I am not sure this is going to save her. I hope I won't kill her tonight _accidentally_ since I long to devour her blood." he said, making another cut to cross the ones on her left. /So delicious…Outstanding mixture of pain and helplessness, grief and misery she has collected for years of being rejected, lonely, treated as a pawn. But you were born like _this_ dear, and you should thank Isis here for all of _this_…Or shall I add that I should thank her too, for creating such creature like you, with marvelous blood like yours…/

Evil smirk formed on his swollen lips and slightly red lips, when he leant over to her right side, touching her right arm. Crystal let out a whimper of pain when he touched it, and a scream when he cut. The pain there was doubled and multiplied, making her suffer like never before in her life when he leant to suckle the blood, leaving circles of hurt and burn on her skin.

Isis watched Crystal twist in agony when Marik used her to her very _BoNeZ_. )(You are going to Hell Marik, despicable servant of Seth. I mean it.)(

* * *

Mokuba ran through the corridors of the darkened rooms, holding his breath, only the blue light of the cell phone casting mysterious aura around him. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare, and there were no ways out. He approached sullen doors, watching, searching for signs to indicate that Crystal was there. But there were none. 

There were just some offices, empty and regular though they looked a little peculiar in the dead of the night. Mokuba shook the phone in his hand to make it glow again, eyeing his surroundings /No, nothing is here…Crystal, where are you? Where did they take you? I just can't think about anything. Where would they hide you, and why? It can't be Dartz. Dartz is dead, I saw it…Maybe it is the one who killed him, maybe he saved us only to take you again…But why? Why has he waited for so long? Why does he need you anyway?.../ Another floor and still nothing. Mokuba looked on the number as he climbed. 5.

He got into the next office, and approached a table. Using his phone as a torch, he ran a finger down the wood to discover it was covered by dust. /No one was here for some time now…I think they led us into a dead end…Crystal isn't here, but…Where is she?.../ thought the boy, leaving the table and running again, thinking desperately where can the unknown enemy hide his beloved friend, and then an idea appeared in his mind, something really ridiculous and weird, but not as much as his current situation, wandering through empty ghostly looking offices at 23:15 on Christmas Eve. /I think I got it…I have to find Seto immediately!.../ the boy started running as fast as he could /I have to hurry, every second counts…/

* * *

Finally he left her right arm, after causing her as much pain as he could. Her stomach hurt, she felt dizzy and tired, yet she was still pushing herself to stay awake, to stay conscious knowing well what giving up enclosed. He licked his lips, removing his weight from her. The room was dully illuminated by the distant city lights and the constant low glow of the millennium items, the cuts on Crystal's arms reddish and swollen, tempting Marik to taste her blood once again. He surpassed this need, for he had something _way_ more important to do. The time was getting close, the trembling of the earth beneath him only increased, the snow outside fell now in bunches of ice, covering the ground with white nuggets of concentrated coldness. 

"The time has almost come, Isis…" he hissed towards her spiritual form "I have to go. Want to follow me? Will you accompany me in my hilarious moments? Your host is coming, not that she has a choice. Or shall I say she has never had a choice, never – since she was born as your host, your pawn. I'm going again to a special place in the _Shadow Realm_, the closest I can get to Hell…" Marik took the millennium Rod into his left, and glanced evilly at Crystal's blind eyes "I wonder if she loses another sense when pass this time…Maybe she won't be able to hear the screams of my puppetz when I realign…We just have to see, right?" he laughed maliciously near Crystal's face, his Rod gleaming in the semi darkness.

Crystal held her breath as a familiar feeling tore her body, the feeling of transferring into the _Shadow Realm_. Gradually, the pain in her arm slightly vanished, and the burn in her eyes was a little relieved although she still couldn't open them. )(I'm taking over,)( Crystal heard Isis before she felt herself being gently pushed aside in her mind, Isis took control over her )(Now listen carefully, Crystal. Do not fear anything he does; don't forget I will protect you. I'm not going to let him master Hell's power, I just need him to open the trap for himself. Then I'll destroy him for he brought too much mourn and death on this earth. Just keep yourself awake, or you may lose your soul also…)(

Crystal nodded mentally, willing to push herself harder in order to stay awake /All my life…She has been waiting for all my life to defeat Marik…We've gone too far to lose now…Don't worry, Isis…I will hold on…/

Marik walked, Isis following him, he smirked evilly at her, knowing she regained control over Crystal's body "Soon Isis…And you will regret banishing me from your little sky…You saw the danger in me though I was a mere child…But you don't know me, after all. I grew _much_ stronger, feeding on Malik's hate and frustration, and now, when Crystal's blood has satiated me, there's nothing you can do to stop me…You planted the seed of the calamity, trying to destroy me before I had the powers to fight against you equally…"

He turned around, glancing deadly at her "Now it's my turn. I've already hurt your host, but next time I intent to hurt _you_, to make you pay for what you have done to me. Wait till the powers of Hell are in my grasp. You can not stop me. Not without a body of your own, and not with _this_ weakened body of your host, this pathetic girl. She is going to drop down unconscious any minute now…" the smirk on his face grew wider "And then you'll pay. I swear you'll pay, I swear you'll beg for mercy on your knees in front of me."

"You chose the wrong way, Marik." Isis said quietly.

"Wrong way?" he turned to her "Yes, it was so wrong, dear. It was so wrong I was given birth. But I think you had to accept me the way I was then, dear, because the years made me better."

"No Marik," she said "I did what I could for you, but the power of Ra is above us all. I've started this story. I'm intending to put an end to it. An end to you," she stated determinedly. Marik turned away, pacing once again, arrogant smirk playing on his lips /Never on earth, dear…/ "I'll love to see you try," he whispered, knowing she could still hear him.

/It wasn't meant to end this way between us, Marik…/ the almighty goddess Isis thought when she looked at him through Crystal's closed eyes /Since you took over the form of human I needed to do this too. I need to defeat you in your way, to play your game…I hate it. I hate you. And pity you, my poor boy…/

* * *

"That sounds unreal to me," Seto said, glancing at his younger brother in the dark. Mokuba found him in the 14th floor, searching for hidden rooms and secret passages, throwing random things like computer screens and chairs aside in nervous attempts to find something. "But I think it is right, Seto…That's the last place I can think about. I'm assured he knows where she lives. Seto, I think Dartz or someone of his followers is hiding Crystal in her apartment!" 

Seto sighed nervously, looking at his brother's face, illuminated only by the feeble blue light of his cell phone "What makes you so sure, Mokuba?" he asked "I have to admit it sounds…Well, kinda stupid to me. Why on earth would he…Yet you know what…" Seto said when he remembered Dartz' manners "It is the best idea ever…The police would never think a kidnapped person is brought back to his or hers apartment…They will never check there…I think now that maybe you are right." Seto paced to the opposite direction, turning his head to look at his brother.

"I think it worth a check since there is nothing in here. No one was here for some time now, as we can see. Let's move Mokuba, we are going," decided Seto, making his way to the staircase "Let's hurry, if it's the best thing we can think of," and he started to run. Mokuba shook his head, pressing on the cell phone to make it shine again, running after his brother /It has to be logical. It just has to be. I can't think of anything else, I just hope it won't be too late to save you, Cris…Just…Be alright…/

And as they ran outside, Mokuba saw the lights of a church somewhere in the distance. Sighing, he closed the door of the car, and thought about praying, discovering he never tried to pray. He lost all of his faith too early, when he was only five years old, and this certain thing Seto never bothered to teach him. Seto wasn't the one to believe himself.

He drove as fast as he could, it was possible because the streets were empty and silent as if it was the Judgment Day and not Christmas Eve. When Seto took a turn, the earth shook beneath the car, and almost made his lose control.

Mokuba looked at him fearfully, and pleaded his brother to be more careful on the road. Suddenly Seto looked amazed himself "I'm not doing _this_. It's not me…I feel something strange is happening here, but what…" yet he never finished his sentence, because another minor earthquake shook the road beneath the car, making it change ten directions in a very dangerous manner. Mokuba let out a shout, feeling the belt tearing into his skin as Seto was trying to regain control once again.

"What was that?" asked Mokuba when his brother managed to drive normally again "It was like something under us was trying to…"

"A little earthquake, or something like this," Seto said, amazed "But it has never happened before, not in Domino. And we are far away from any tectonic area…"

"What can be the cause of this then?" asked Mokuba frightfully when they continued on their way. Seto shook his head "I don't know," he replied thoughtfully then he asked "Tell me when I have to turn Mokuba," the kid nodded and watched the road /Something is…Very strange here…/

Mokuba couldn't tell what was going on, but he felt something strange crawling into his mind. Suddenly his mouth was too dry, and his hands too cold…His eyes were slowly closing, as a strange sensation took over him…And for a mere second, a millennium eye was lit in the shadows, disappearing quickly, yet leaving slight marks over the boys forehead. His eyes snapped open only when he felt how Seto lost control once again, the car slipping on the road…A fatal squeak was heard, and then the lights went off…

* * *

Another step. Another step. Another one. Her tired mind fought to stay awake and concentrated on her tormented path behind Marik. If Crystal's teacher was ever in her current situation (Which is highly unacceptable since he is the only sane character in this FIC) he might have said that there were things to die for. Yet he was the one that had always believed in Crystal, he was the one that stood behind every success, and was there to console her after every failure. And when her body was somberly following Marik, in those darkish moments when she wasn't alone in her mind, when she felt used like never before, when somewhere in the distances, beyond sanity and thousand realms her body lay bound to her bed, her right arm seriously hurt, her eyes blind and Hell bunch of cuts on her wrists the thought of him warmed a corner in her heart. And only Seto and Mokuba were also there. 

She didn't know what exactly happened to them, and she was in too much pain to think about anything when in the hands of Marik, but now she suddenly had plenty of space to herself. All she needed to do was to make sure she was still awake and moving, and the thoughts of them made her regain her strength.

Her teacher must have said something like (You can do everything, and I'm sure you can find the courage within your heart to walk on the edge as long as you need.) the memories of Mokuba's smiling face left the most sweet sensation in her heart…And what concerned Seto…The way he treated her, the time they spent together, that soft kiss they shared /I'm doing this for you, so Marik can never hurt you…I love you, all of you…/ she thought /I'm willing to die knowing you are safe./ And if Crystal's teacher had had been able to hear her, he would have probably said (I believe in everything you say, Crystal. Now hand me that pen, I have to check all these exams your class submitted yesterday, and cry about every stupid mistake you my little students did. How many times do I have to repeat that if you are defining an array you have to write its content before the definition! Sometimes I'm getting…) and at that point Crystal lost this line of thought when she felt the earth trembling beneath her.

Waves of heated air hit her frozen skin, making her shiver from the sudden change. The earth trembled again, and the heat was only increased. /What is going on?.../ Crystal asked, hoping Isis would answer. The goddess indeed paid attention, saying only )(We are getting close. Soon, soon I finish this. I finish my mission.)( Isis explained and went silent once again, Crystal fighting to keep her walking speed.

When the earth shook another time, however, Crystal couldn't remain on her feet, falling down on the cold ground below with a scream. The forceful impact brought pain into her body once more, she felt the cuts on her arms throbbing in the distances, suddenly renewing contact with her physical body. Marik didn't fall, slowing his pace, expertly regaining the balance as Crystal felt the shadows in front of them changing their mysterious forms.

No more murky mists and lifeless hovering shades, but something solid, black and evil, fizzing and hissing like acid, pentagrams on both sides, and Marik's lonely figure approaching it. Crystal was getting the gloomy picture when Isis' senses reacted to the view. She was anxious, and Crystal felt like something was constantly fluttering through her thoughts, suddenly strange memories and sensation appeared in her mind, they weren't hers, but at the same time they were somehow familiar to her. /Are these…? The Gates Of Hell…/ Crystal found herself shuddering on the cold sphere, both from the pain and the fear /And what is waiting us there? I feel the earth rocking under me, and strange wind is blowing on my skin…I have to be brave, I have to go after Marik even if I can't see…/ Pushing herself back to her feet, Crystal allowed Isis guide her as she stumbled, almost falling again, trying to reach Marik.

)(Crystal,)( she heard the goddess mumble in her ear softly )(I'm sorry. All of this happened because of me.)( Crystal didn't seem to understand what exactly the secretive woman goddess meant, and she didn't pay much attention to it either, because Marik approached the gates she saw through the golden eyes of her other essence, and stood there, holding his Rod in his left and touching the left pentagram with his right…He turned around to look at Isis once again. An awful smirk formed on his face when he raised the Rod in his hands. Crystal's body jolted up in pain, a whimper escaped her mouth as a millennium eye forcefully appeared on her forehead, causing Isis' control to slip, as Marik pushed Crystal deep into her mind once again, the void remaining in his grasp. She lay, motionless on the cold plain until he moved the Rod, making her stand up. /No…Stop…/ she tried to push the devious esteem away, but he was too strong to be pushed away so easily.

"I've dreamt about this day for ages, Isis…I dreamt how you would see me mastering a power you could only dream of. I needed you back then, dear…I need you now to make my wish come true…" Marik waved his Rod, making Crystal to step forward again "…Or your worse nightmare, shall I say, because very soon your host is no more, and her power of ancient Egypt she even doesn't know how to use will serve me. But you were the one who planned this, right? So what happened to your magnificent plans?" Marik laughed when Crystal continued her walk toward him, without stopping on her place although he felt her resisting. Isis couldn't interfere in his actions "Go ahead, fill your host's ears with lies just like I treated mine. Or are you scared? Are you finally scared from me, the great Isis herself?" Marik laughed again, pushing Crystal's mind so hard she screamed, her voice hollow and agonized "But you know what? Malik is somewhere near here, his life worth the Hell I'm about to open. He was just another pawn of mine, you know. They all are puppetz of mine. I swore I'll destroy this sick world the minute you throw me away, when you left me alone…" his eyes glowed with red hatred toward the goddess in the form of a human girl "I'll make you pay for disowning me, Isis. When the gods and the people turned their back on me, the demons of hatred and bitterness were all what I got left."

Crystal was getting closer and closer. Marik stood and waited for her "Now come, come closer to me, Isis…Come into my arms, let me hold you…" he laughed bitterly and fought the urge to make Crystal faint there and then by pressing on her mind "Your lost brother is waiting…You don't seem so happy to meet me, after all those years, after all you had done to me…"

Crystal went silent inside the corridors of her mind when Isis spoke throughout her tightly closed lips "You made me hate you, Marik…I would never…"

"Face it, Isis. You betrayed me. You were the one that couldn't accept me. You chased me away when I was too young to fight you." Marik looked at her from the corners of his eyes "You thought I could never regain control, I could never sustain myself after I was deprived of heaven powers. Yet I made it out; I found the way; I found Malik…The one _that_ almost lost all hope…Yes, he was perfect for me, born to darkness, lived in gloom every single second…I got into him via the venom of _that_ snake…I merged into his blood, tasting him for the first time…But he wasn't enough. He was too weak. And while you were resting on your velvet clouds I felt the blood rotting inside my stomach for you made me a monster, Isis. But I don't regret anything, you hear me? I don't regret anything!" his right hand caught Crystal's arm and pulled her to him. He heard her screaming )(Leave me alone! Let go of me!)( but her body remained silent because she was trapped so deep inside her mind.

Marik laughed as he rested his hand around Crystal's waist in a painful grip "Stay quiet, dear," he said. "Marik…" Isis' voice trailed through the mists around the gate "Don't do this. Just don't."

He smirked, closing his eyes away from her. "Too late now." He said, and with his Rod he touched the left pentagram.

A horrible squeak filled Crystal's ears till she felt alarm sounds ringing all over her hurting head. Awful noises from beyond, broken glass and heavy metal, waves of hot flames and black fog washed over her and Marik. She felt the lack clean air in her lungs and started coughing. Marik wasn't affected at all. Crystal felt him moving near her, still holding her, till he got a deck of Duel-Monsters cards out of his pocket, his fingers lightly tracing the rims of them /My deck…The one that helped me through the years…The one that kept Malik's mind busy, and showed me the future so many times it became a present./

Isis watched Marik as she hovered above him and Crystal )(You have no way back, you have already decided. You couldn't change your mind…You have to pay for being so stubborn…)( and at the same time, an annoying feeling bit into her heart, feeling the ground beneath shaking and breaking, feeling the heat of the eternal inferno as the sounds became more and more alive.

Marik cut his deck into two packs. Picking up half of the cards he dragged Crystal to the abyss nearby. Staring down, he couldn't see the lava streaming there because of the thick black fogs that covered the pit. Hell needed its sacrifice. You can not claim over the power of eternal shadows before you give them something as advance payment.

"Great power of the darkness, hidden power of the dead, take everything I give you, and rush so far ahead…" mumbled Marik in Egyptian, the words young Malik had once learnt while leaning over an old book "Hear my call and rise up to me, destroy this earth and then devour my arch enemy…" Crystal, who was gradually regaining the painful control over her body, let out a gasp of surprise when she heard the strange sounds around her. A cloud of Monsters appeared from Marik's cards, building in the thickness of the _Shadow Realm_. His monsters were making noises, trampling the air below them and humming silently. And although she couldn't see them, she felt their magical beings appearing somewhere near her. Marik smirked evilly when he threw the cards into the immense nothingness of Hell.

)(That's it. Now you are doomed, Marik, you did the last mistake of your life. Now I can…)( She raised her hands in the air, her mouth open to say the sacred words and wake her plan to life, a feeling of victory already lingering in her stomach when Suddenly…

"Are here you come," Marik said, grabbing Crystal's left arm. She let out a cry when she was pulled so roughly. "Your blood has the taste of ANGST heaven, so when your ancient Egyptian power is offered to Hell, it will last eternally down the fields of flames…"

Isis was frozen on her spot. Crystal felt him close to her, his breath on her face before his lips gently touched hers, she tasted the metallic taste of blood, her own blood…She squirmed in his arms, and she felt him pushing her away.

She expected to find herself hitting the ground.

Yet she never hit the ground.

No.

She fell down, her blind eyes burning, her back first into the fiery chasm of doom…

* * *

FAB: Too long to update once again…Well sorry. Please don't forget to **REVIEW!** if you have any comments. Constantly searching for some turn in the plot… 

_Have a nice weekend_, and don't forget to burn some Physics notebooks! Anybody wants to donate some to my private bonfire?


	12. A Bitter DownFall

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_I will occupy_

_I will help you die_

_I will run though you_

_Now I rule you too_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! And the song is Metallica's…_**That surely explains why I am so stupid. 

FAB: I want to thank my reviewers! Thank you very – very much! _And I'm sorry it took me AGES to update this time! This chapter is longer just for you!_

**_Master Of Puppets – Chapter 12 – A Bitter DownFall_**

It was all floating down.

He lay inside silky red clouds, wrapped tightly in them for warmth, his small hands grasping the rims of the heated up air. He was so small…So helpless…There was just nothing he could do to fight against Ra's decision. So small and defenseless, he hadn't even opened his eyes yet, but already too dangerous. Already cursed forever, already doomed to rust. He was already tainted.

He was lying motionlessly, his cramped chest raising lightly with every fresh breath he took into his fragile body. She stood there looking down at him, pity and gloom filling her divine heart. So little…And already too evil. She sent a smooth warm hand to touch him, touching his baby face, feeling out how soft and warm his skin was against her own, how frail he was…Yet it was obvious he was born to darkness. How could she do this to him? How could she get rid of her own little creation, her boy, her blood brother, the one that was born from her?

She had to do it. Ra forbad him to stay alive. He was unworthy. Dirty. Impure. And he had no future. He had to be cut out…And she had to be the one that killed him because he was her creation, the one that merged into the form of a little baby from her deep hidden hate. He moved a little in his sleep, but his eyes remained closed tightly. He wasn't able to move his body properly at that time. And though he couldn't do anything, still he knew something, and as the moments passed it became more and more clear to him. Something was wrong. He was in danger. And he couldn't do anything to escape.

Her hands gently turned him over, now he was lying his back up, breathing faster desperately, shivering once again when she touched them, his little immature wings. They were soft and thin, too weak to carry him up far into the upper sky, but an undeniable proof that he was born to be a little boundless being. "I'm sorry…" she whispered "I can't let you live. You were born to evil. I can't let you grow up and destroy the world. I can't…" a tear slid down her face…Her life made her go throughout million breaking points and crisis moments, but this one, however, was the hardest one.

She raised the silver crystal, and held it up, looking at his wings, at his back, at his pale skin. He shuddered, knowing what she was going to do even though he never saw her face. His little baby arm stretched forward as he was about to crawl away, save himself from his creator. But his arms were too thin and still too weak to enable moving. He couldn't even hold them up for long enough and they fell down on the silky surface. She gulped, watching his gawky attempts to get away. Ra's sacred voice was ringing in her ears (You have to end his existence. He is endangering us. Erase him. Do it, Isis…)

/What should I do? I can't leave him alive, Ra won't ever forgive me for disobeying. I can't do it. He's unworthy. He is an embodiment of my rage and my stress. I can't let him breathe more. I have to expel him…/ she raised the crystal in her hands, ready to plunge it right into the boy, when he used his voice for the first time of his short life to let out a little faint cry. It was like a scream of a prey, when it was tucked into the corner. She stopped, frozen on her spot, her heart beating madly in her ears, her body shaking violently, her eyes teary and the crystal held tightly in her hand above the poor being in front of her. She put it down.

/No…I can't…It's just another test. Ra has the power to test us all, to put impossible obstacles in our ways. And I hate you…/ she thought when she watched the boy twisting on his place, still trying to crawl away /You, the source of all evil, the world-damned monster…/ yet more tears filled her eyes when those words came into her mind. She wasn't sobbing, but she cried. She cried silently for what she was going to do /You are mine…I won't kill you. I can't help you to survive, but my hands won't grant you death, my boy. I'll…I'll let you go. I'll expel you away, down to the earth beneath us. And there…You have to make your choices. You won't last a long without a sacrifice, and you are too weak and too small to find one…/

He was silent now, already too tired to move. He laid limply, only his unsteady breathings indicating he was still alive. Two veins of black blood stood out on his smooth back from the effort, beating into his neck and head, making him almost gasp. His eyes were still closed tightly as she decided. /But I can't let you come back. I can't let anyone know you were mine. I'm sorry…/

She grabbed the silver crystal once again, this time knowing clearly what she needed to do. She took one of the frail wingz on the boy's back into her right warm hand, feeling how the tiny feathers and the _FlEsH_ winced on it when she pulled the weapon in her left and cut. A little growl was heard when the boy lost his left wing. His body paled even more, black substance pouring out from the wound. She breathed hard, gulping the shame and guilt into her core when she raised the weapon once again.

Isis felt his little, seven days old heart beating furiously under the cover of his skin, sending shivers into his entire body. He fought, yes, he tried to twist away from her, but to no advantage. With a sharp movement he lost both wings, now unable to leave the ground he was going to hit. Isis' tears fell down to mix with his blood when he breathed angrily, she took him into her arms, stepping to hover in the air, never letting go.

Early sun rays traced her face, sunrise of the horizon, the eternal orbs of the almighty Ra. He shivered in the light, making miserably sound deep inside his throat when she held him over the chasm leading to the impact with the cursed earth. "I'm sorry…I never meant to…" she breathed deep "Hurt you, my boy. I have to let you die. I hope you forgive me…" a tear streamed down her bronze cheek "Maybe some day…" she vowed, slowly lowering the little body in her arm to drop him down, to the unforgiving ground million miles below.

And this was the minute when he opened his eyes. It was awful, just like looking right into the eyes of an angry devil. Red and Black mixed together in eternal venom of hate, his eyes were so deep Isis felt she could fall into them. They looked frightening. And their malice burnt a hole in her heart. )(I will get you back for that,)( she felt his thoughts )(I swear you'll pay…I swear I'll bring Hell on you…)(

/Ra was right. This creature can't stay alive. He is full of malevolence and hatred. I'm letting go of him. He'll die there, there's no hope for him. It was better for him to stay unborn./ she let go of him in the open air, watching how his form vanished down, when the darkness took over, turning him into bad spirit spreading among the withering corn in the blackfield, polluting a lake with deadly poison and falling down in drops of acid…Merging, changing…Till she couldn't see him anymore.

She turned her back, closing her eyes. /He won't survive…/ she thought as she made her way back into her celestial dwelling residence.

Yet she was wrong.

So wrong.

He survived.

Inside the body of an innocent snake, carrying him under the surface into the eternally shadowed halls of the tomb keepers. There, one night, he found his hikari, his victim, his puppet. He waited for the boy to come close enough to sank into his skin, smelling the blood pouring out, when the venom along with his weakened being flowed into his-body-to-be. He was saved.

The boy's name was Malik.

* * *

The room was dark and shady when she sat alone and watched the snow falling outside the window. No lamps, because lamps' light and money were always good friends. No festive meal on _this_ Christmas Eve. Actually, there was absolutely nothing. In her hands, she held the photograph of Claira. Even since her body was found in the river, the life seemed so…Empty. 

/We've just argued…She was so furious, I thought she would calm down a bit and come back. I never thought I hurt you so much, Claira…I never thought you were going to do such thing. And I keep asking why you did this. You weren't _that_ type of girl./ she moved back and forth on her place, measuring the metallic frame of the photograph. Claira was 18 when the photo was taken, forever young and waving, it was during a riding contest. She looked so beautiful in her blue suit, she even had blue ribbon in her hair.

/What have I done to you, my love? How could you do such thing!…All I wish to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we had that fight. I even can't remember about what. Yet I love you, my dear, I love you so much. I was the one that deserved to die, not you. You had all your life in front of you…/ Claira's boyfriend never came again to visit her house. He tried and streamed again into the river of life. That was one thing that made _her_ angry. The second thing was the breakup with Mike. He was such a jerk, leaving her alone at a time like _this_…

The road beneath the window was empty and slowly filling with frost and snow. /They said the impact with the ice in the river killed her…If there was water she could have been still alive today…/ she shifted in her place, feeling somehow uncomfortable. Her mouth was dry, and her green teary eyes were hazel and opaque. She closed them for a moment, when a millennium eye silently appeared on her forehead, gleaming in the dark. The next second her phone rang next to her, waking her up from the semi-trance she was in. she picked up the receiver mechanically, being used to do it for she worked as a secretary for many years.

She waited, listening to the silence on the other line.

"How are you?"

So it was him! Why wouldn't he leave her alone at last, that was what she thought. Yet she said quietly "I'm fine. Why are you calling, Mike?"

"I wanted to talk with you…I…Needed to hear you were fine."

"Why would you care?" she asked bitterly, trailing her hand on Claira's smiling face behind the glass "We are over, right? I thought you wanted it like this. Let's stop this conversation now," she asked, her mouth dry and a low headache making its way to her mind as another tear slid down her cheek.

"You have to stop this," he said "You have to move on an-"

"I don't need you, I'm perfectly fine without you, or your advices or anything! Now leave me alone!" she yelled at the receiver, slamming it down without second thought. A second later she regretted, but it was too late. The phone was quite and still like dried lake. Like frozen river. Like the thick frost Claira fall on and broke her body and life into pieces.

The fluttering in her head increased once again, the millennium eye again appearing briefly, disappearing and reappearing, this time for long moments. Suddenly the photo fell off her hand, shattering on the floor when her body lost all will, falling down to cut her arms on the broken glass. Her soul hovered above the room, drawn out to join a swarm of other souls. The loss of physical body was so strange to her, and the tears left on her face passed through her, becoming icy drops and falling down onto the road. She could neither think what was happening to her nor did she care. She just hoped to see Claira once again /I have to tell her I'm not angry with her…I have to tell her that I love her, I've never had the chance to say she meant so much to me. Even if she wasn't my blood sister. I love her./

* * *

He wanted to scream. Could he do it, he would have probably shouted and yelled on his place, when only the belt held him down, when he felt something drawing him out of his existence forcefully, tearing his soul apart and making it leave his body lifeless, lying belted on the seat. 

Seto was so concentrated on trying to control the car and not ending up crushing down the roadside that he never noticed something was trying to take over him /I have to save Mokuba./ that was all he was capable to think about, fighting furiously to make the car brake (He would have fired the car agency and the garage employers). Finally, managing to stop in the middle of the road (It made no difference since it was Christmas Eve) he leant back into his seat, sweat streaming down his forehead, and gasped in annoyance at a low headache that was spreading among his thoughts of saving Crystal and getting to her apartment. He shot a glance to his side, checking what was with Mokuba. The boy lay motionlessly in his seat, his arms limp and his long hair covering his face. He looked…Too still…Too quiet…

Seto closed his eyes for a moment, when the millennium eye appeared on his forehead, gaining control over half of his soul. When Seto opened his eyes once again, he was able to see through his right eye only, when his soul struggled to not be pulled out. He groaned lightly at the dull pain in his head. It was like…Well, it was like something deep within his body was trying to depart from its master. He never believed in such things.

He tiredly sent his hand to reach Mokuba's form near him, and was surprised to find out what effort it demanded. And again _that_ pain…Hell, they needed to find Crystal…Mokuba said…Well, he guessed that she was in her apartment right now…And he was driving...His thoughts slipped away and swirled stubbornly in his head when he discovered Mokuba was lying too far…And his sight was so blurred.

Too much adrenalin still pumped inside his veins, not letting him calm down enough to enable the deprivation of his soul. The result was…Double suffering when it finally happened.

A storm crossed the _Shadow Realm_, scaring the shadowy creatures of the darkness away. They let go of their preys and ran away to deep corners inside the walls of doom. Hell had been opened, and demanded its victims. It sent sleazy hands to wrap around every living creature, building in instant, growing long black arms to grab the sinful into its core. And then it stormed down on the earth. Many sinful beings…So many of them…

It's in the blood, you know. The sin. It's engraved too deep to erase it. And even the most sincere prayer can't wipe it away. It can't be erased by the fervent holding into the cross, or blood-letting. It's written gravely into the _FlEsH_, penetrating the soul into the _BoNeZ_. No. Just no salvation _this_ way.

Seto let out a gasp when the power of Hell regained its furious attack on his soul. Here was a battle he couldn't win; human's will can never overcome the spiritual one. And he felt something so bitter deep within, when his soul was torn away, like he harmfully disappointed someone…He let someone down…/I have to…/ were the last words in his head when he groaned again, fighting to control his soul. Getting suddenly too deep into his mind, he found out that many things were just too obvious to him. It was obvious that Mokuba was always somewhere around, and it became a routine to work hard till he couldn't stand it any longer…And Cris…The thoughts of her filled now so much of his memory, the intense glow in her caramel locks, and the brightness of her grey eyes…Her smile…Her laughs with Mokuba, rolling over when they sat together watching TV… And then…

No, he couldn't give up now, he couldn't let _that_ heinous feeling take these things away from him…They were what kept him alive, they were what made him the unique person he was that day…They were him. _There's a little something from us in everyone else._ And Seto fought for his almost torn away soul as if he was fighting for Crystal's or Mokuba's one.

Hell raged over him, swallowing the souls above into its infinite core. It pulled him harder, Seto felt sick feeling rotting down his throat as he closed his eyes, still wrestling on his place to free himself from the blinding grasp. /Mokuba…Crystal…Have to…/ he breathed hard when Hell bit dipper, silencing him on his spot. He fell back into the seat, the falling snow on the front window blurring and melting in front of his eyes when he was gone.

* * *

Her voice was dead in her throat when she fell down into the chasm of black doom. She wanted to scream, Marik's sudden leave of her mind was painful almost as much as his taking over. And it seemed to her that she was falling forever, so deep and so underneath. Isis watched her in horror, Marik's psychotic laugh getting into her ears like he was standing way away from her. She shot her spiritual body down, fighting the gas resistance around her to get as close to Crystal as she could. The girl's shocked state was a blessing at that moment, because it made the taking over of her mind a simple thing for Isis to do than it would have been if Crystal had been tensed in the hands of Marik. She got into her mind as fast as she could, pushing Crystal painfully aside, replacing the shock and the stillness with determination and bravery. 

Crystal's arms shot to her front, grabbing the wall of damnation, stopping her lethal fall just mere meters above the calamitous lava. She slid down a little before she steadied herself completely, holding tightly into the cold black stone. )(Crystal, listen to me…You have to stay calm now, I'll never let you fall, remember this…)( whispered Isis rapidly )(Yes…)( thought Crystal back )(I…Trust you.)(

)(Now, you have to get yourself up, do you understand me?)( the goddess said )(You have to get out of here before they…)( but an awful distant laugh had disturbed them, when Isis lifted Crystal's head to look at Marik who stood on the edge of the abyss. He held something in his hand, yet Isis couldn't figure out what it was for the fog was so thick down there. He moved his hands, or did something like waving, and then his form disappeared once again.

Isis moved Crystal's hand to grab the wall, making her climb a bit. Then another bit. And another bit. It was like crawling _up_ the wall, her arms sweaty and painful on its rough surface. )(Crystal, you have to believe…I know how to win over Marik, but first I'm going to help you…I won't let you down, my host…)( Isis said when she pushed Crystal's body up.

The wall was all red and black, deep scars of years and ancient battles notched its surface until it was dead and cold. Pieces of millennium old dust fell off it on Crystal's desperate path up to the life again. She felt the hot winds rushing beneath her, pushing sleazy outbursts of fire up into the air to grab something light that was falling down on the way. It was another bunch of Duel Monsters cards. They were consumed to their end, Marik's poor victims. )(You have to hurry up, Crystal, we have only few more minutes.)(

Crystal nodded, blood streaming from her closed eyelids )(Sure,)( she said, shaking her head, renewing her nightmarish way up to the edge. Soon the intense heat was left far behind her as she continued, not stopping on her way despite the new pains in her arms and the blood on her face. Isis helped her as much as she could, yet no one could save Crystal now. Only she could do it.

(Remember _that_ you are the only one who can save your life, Cris…) her teacher told her once when she was in troubles. She needed his support and compassion back then, but instead she heard this firm statement. How right he was! And what truth these words carried! Now she was utterly alone, one leg in Hell, and no one was there to pull her back up. Not even Seto. Only the thought of him, the worry about Mokuba and her conscience became the strongest will ever. She knew she could do anything right now although her broken state, her blind eyes, the pain…She wasn't going to give up! Never!

A sudden loud noise broke this train of thoughts when Crystal raised her head obediently so Isis could see for her what was going on up there. Something shining was clouding the red sky above the open Gates Of Hell. Crystal couldn't guess what these glowing masses were, yet she felt something was definitely wrong with them. Isis became really nervous and worried in her mind. She spoke slowly though, trying to calm Crystal down )(I have to go now, I have to save them before Hell takes them away…Crystal, no matter what happens, you mustn't stop, alright? Don't forget I won't ever leave you, not after all you did for me even without knowing. Just…Don't stop…)( Crystal felt her other essence departing, like something stretched her soul outside the borders, sick sensation sliding down when her core shrankto contain herself again.

A minute later, however, it turned out to be a very bad idea to split up again. Crystal's human body was way too weak to carry her up without the aid of the goddess, and soon she felt she was slithering down two bits in every bit up she made. And what worse – her eyes were completely dark when the goddess wasn't in her head, so she had to find her way up without even knowing where 'up' was.

Crystal gripped the wall stronger /I promised I wouldn't give up. I have to climb on this damned wall, and I'll do it! I have no other choices!.../ holding onto the solid basalt she was fully aware of the height she was on, slowly she began her way again, feeling out the wall before she climbed. Drops of blood fell from her cheeks, staining her almost naked body, since Marik got her clothes off when he devoured her blood. Beads of sweat mixed into the red substance from the heat and the effort all together…And the wall…It just had no end…

Isis flew up as fast as he could /I never thought Marik will use Crystal to increase the power in his grasp…I thought he wouldn't need her anymore, and I wasted precious time trying to save her like this…Although I was the one who created her, I can't do anything for her right now. I gave her a will to save herself, and she is the one who needs to test her power. And I have to save those poor souls Hell drew into this realm….Ah, Marik, I swear I'll make Hell run through you! We'll see who is the one in power here!.../ stretching both her arms forward, she made a defense shield to block the passage into Hell's core, hovering in front of Marik behind it.

"Get out of the way, Isis…" he said with a smirk "You are disturbing me. Don't make me hurt you even more than I've planned. Get away. Now." he roared diabolically, his eyes mixture of hatred and disgust. She watched him with equal dreadfulness, eyeing the mass of souls from the corner of her eyes "Haven't you done enough to these people? Let them go, Marik…"

His smirk only widened "They are my puppetz, Isis, only worthless wretched marionettes. You've denied me. You've expelled me. And so have they. They hate me, you see, they hate me for who I am, for who I was born to be…Or shall I say they hate me for what you made me be. Now step aside. I want them to pay for all of their sins…And then I make you pay for what you have done to me…"

A little noise was heard somewhere near them, and a hand grasped the edge of the black hole of Hell. Crystal hung her body on the edge, resting for a minute. Isis' heart widened with semi relief when she saw her )(Only a little more…)( she said immediately, lighting the soul of her host with hope. And hope was all Crystal needed at that moment.

Marik chuckled, getting closer to see "Already back from the dead?" he passed Isis' shield through "I think you haven't enjoyed enough time _there_, dear," he said softly and threateningly, before getting closer to her. Crystal heard his voice, and her breathing increased with fear, when she felt something heavy placing above her hand on the rim of the _Shadow Realm_, on her only pick out. She yelped in pain when Marik stamped on her left hand "Why are you crying? I am your master, and I sent you down there. Some disturbing little creature you are," he hissed, knowing she could hear him.

Isis raised her hands once again )(Crystal, I'm continuing my plan, I have to. Please hold on for a minute!)( the goddess warned before wondrous power seethed through the shield she built, scaring the lost souls away from Hell, and a mumbling burst into Crystal's ears. The pain in her hand was more blinding than her opaque eyes, it shot into her arm, pressing on the cuts of her physical body, drawing blood to stream down into the large pit she was almost in again. Yet she never left the rim she was grasping. /I can't. I promised to hold on. I am not weakling. I have the powers to…/ yet Marik raised the millennium Rod, and his essence was malevolently plunged into her mind, painting a millennium eye over her forehead as he was forcing her to open her hand and fall down once more )(Get out of my mind!)( she groaned )(Go away!)( something red flashed inside her eyelids as Marik was trying to control over her )(I'll make Isis fall…But I have to get you down now, dear!)( he whispered )(Before she does whatever is in her mind. Sorry, my little puppet, it isn't personal…)(

Tears and blood streamed down on her face now, she clenched her teeth, biting the scream into her soul, when she finally became aware of little rustling beneath the dangerous position of her, hanging on the very edge…Something was waking deep down Hell's eye, some mysterious ancient powers…She heard a deep hoarse roar…In her head, in a corner that had eternally belonged to Isis, she suddenly saw the sights of long forgotten battles…It was so hot down there, stone tablets moving under the earth, carrying the power of almighty creatures, the ones who were sealed so deep into the stone, pawns in the hands of great magicians…Waiting there to arise and take over the world once again…

For ages they had been sealed so deep within the depths of Egyptian pyramids, lost in their own time and waiting for the day when the sunrays would cast warmth upon them once more. They were never understood, so admirable and awe-inspiring at the same time, when a man, an artist, finally saw them with his expert eyes (Let's just say he had an open mind to such things). He knew he had found a treasure. They knew the salvation came. The name of the man was Maximillian Pegasus. He brought them to life…Well, in some way or another. Now sealed within the cards Marik destroyed some minutes ago, they sought the revenge on him, because of what he had done to them. They were his cards, his loyal puppetz. He used them to play and win over every battle in his life, they stood by his side, helping him though they had never received anything in return. It was enough for them to be placed in his hands, feeling his power bringing them back to life. But he never cared about them. They were Malik's once, but it was too long ago to remember the childish hands upon them. Ever since Marik had taken over, they were his. They were the stones in his road to the Pharaoh's crown. They were little paper windows to the future. And after all the things _they _have done for him, he betrayed them. His last mistake.

That was the thing Marik could never understand. Puppetz wanted their precious freedom back. No one wants to be controlled, watched over, pushed around. 'A puppet' is not an honorary degree. They wanted out. He failed to see they were not just mere objects. They were alive, carrying pieces of his rotten soul in each of them. And now they came to life once again, raged for being sacrificed in vain, furious for being always pawns. Marik must have heard something because he lifted his weight from Crystal's palm to glance down. Isis stood there, her black hair waving around her, still holding the shield so none of the human souls that hovered up above would be dragged down into Hell, and she was watching. She knew what was going to be next. And in a hidden corner of her heart, pain and regret were spreading bitter taste on the up coming victory.

* * *

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Master_

* * *

Their shadowed forms flew up towards Marik, recognizing him. He watched them with amazement, the monsters on his cards, getting closer, closer enough to look at him, to swallow his wretched form in their angry eyes…Thousands of eyes gleamed with hatred at him, ready to kill…Million hands and clawed limbs were sent to get him…"Leave me alone! I am your master, and I command you to leave me alone this instant!" he yelled, but his voice wasn't glorious anymore. It wasn't full of self confidence. His voice was slightly frightened, amazed…Lost… 

They didn't obey, pulling him forward, to the edges of the chasm "What are you doing?" he hissed, looking up at Isis "_What are you doing?_" he repeated when she closed her eyes, avoiding his burning ones.

"My hands won't bring you death, Marik," she said "But _they_ want it so badly. You made them go through living Hell before you sacrificed them to the real one. You never respected them, because you never respected anyone. And I am not accusing you. I was responsible for you, but I chose to throw you down away, I wanted to dispose of my anger, of my hate, of _you_. I tore your thread, and instead of making you my puppet…I almost made you my master…By giving you an indirect chance to live…"

We can't kill our anger, or our hate…But we can hold them down. Life is an eternal battle between us and our dark sides. Our yamis…And all together, we are the strongest Hikari of the sky…Even _Brighter Than The Sun…_

"You!" yelled Marik, fighting wildly against the hold of his monsters "Everything is your fault! Tell them to leave me alone now! I never let anyone control me! You won't control me Isis!" he screamed, being dragged down the chasm by his owns monsters "Let go of me!" his voice was of the one who had been always the dominator and now turned to be nothing more than a poor victim himself.

Crystal breathed hard, pulling her body up by her left arm, steadying herself enough to finally climb on safe ground, few steps away from the Hell. Shakily making her way up to her feet, she heard Marik's footsteps echoing somewhere near her, he was cursing and shouting random threats to no one in particular when the monsters pulled him along with them…Down…

He knew it was lost. It was lost from the initial start. He looked over at Isis, swallowing her calm blank expression, gazing into her quiet blue eyes. His eyes were again red and black, and not Malik's tranquil violet ones. He pushed back, trying to get away, and his black cloak was torn into pieces, revealing Malik's burned back, the sacred ancient words painted with black on it. But there was something more. Two deep furrowed scars, on both sides of his back, the only remains of his torn out wingz.

With one last scream, Marik's monsters grabbed his ankles pulling him down into the opened Hell. His eyes were engraved deeply into Isis' memory, as his voice hissed "I'm not done with you, Isis…Remember this…I'll make my revenge on you the most painful thing I can imagine…" then his body was swallowed in the darkness of the fire-well.

* * *

Souls were hovering out via the passage Isis had created for them, Crystal felt the well-known and well-despised feeling of being transformed back into her real body, into her real world. Pain and blood shot through various parts of her body, and she gasped as her body was stretched once again by the ropes Marik put on her. Gasping and whimpering, she waited when the feeling stopped. Then, slowly and painfully, she opened her eyes. Her sight was blurred and slightly red from the blood, yet she was able to see the darkness in the room around her. Needless to say that the black sight brought her no relax "Isis…" she said in fear and pain. 

"I am here…I'm here, don't worry…" a ghostly woman appeared in front of her eyes. She was tall and graceful, her black hair waving around her like insensible wind was blowing in the room, her eyes two bright sapphires shining and her voice music of the soul. She was looking at Crystal with pity and concern "Are you alright, my host?" she asked, sitting herself down beside her "Now I have to obey the rules of your world. I do not have physical body, so I can do little to free you. But you have to wait…I'm sure they'll find you…"

Crystal bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. Then she spoke "Isis…Is he gone…Forever?" Isis closed her eyes and let her mind wander for a minute. Then she said "I don't know. But he can't come back. Not in _this_ time. Not in your life."

"Who was he?" gasped Crystal faintly "And why did he hate me? I never…"

"He didn't hate just you. He hated me, and his hate was turned towards you since you were the one that hosted my soul in your body. Crystal…" Isis said suddenly "Haven't this made you wonder? You never knew anything about your past."

Crystal moved a little, trying to find a position where her right arm would hurt as less as possible "You were born with my curse, I was supposed to use your body when the time was right." Isis said wonderingly.

"I've thought many times about my past," Crystal admitted "But it was to no advantage. I knew nothing, and I didn't know even where to start searching. So after some time…Well, I told myself to stop wasting time and get more serious about studying and working. I remember nothing but the fire…"

"You are my creation, just like Marik was. I asked some reliable people to take care of you until you were old enough to understand. But those people were murdered by their opponents, their antagonists. Religion can be very cruel, sometimes…It can bring faith and cure as well as hate and anger…They were dead, and their house was set on fire. I couldn't reach you without them, and on _this_ earth I can't really do whatever I want. Actually, I can't do more than Ra allows me. But you were saved, thanks to my protection. You were found and brought to the orphanage, there you grew up, a young beautiful girl…" considering the fact that at _that_ exact minute Crystal's right arm was badly hurt, her body (And especially her arms) full of various cuts and blood was still streaming on her face from her eyes the comment wasn't really accepted. Isis continued her story, her pleasant voice filling Crystal's ears

"…I helped you as much as I could, trying to encourage you when you were in troubles…I've reminded myself that after all it was your own life, so all the decisions were made only by you…However, few of them were not. Your body is the host of a goddess, so you had to keep it pure for me…That's the reason why you just can't eat meat. It is forbidden for the priests, and for you too…"

"You saved me in school, and you helped when I was starving…" Crystal said quietly, feeling the sick sensation in her stomach when the thought about ever eating anything again came into her mind.

"Yes I did. I have to admit you made it out perfectly fine without me, still I couldn't take the risk. Everything happened just like it was meant to happen. Yet I never wanted to put you in such danger. I tried to follow Marik before he gets to you, and use your body just to vanish him away. But he was much clever than me. He knew how to hide, he was feeding on human's blood and then on his own blood when he couldn't get another. All the murders in Domino…They were his fault. But I am the responsible for these, I had to know he would find the way to survive…" Isis made a pause, thinking. Than she said

"It happened about 20 years ago, when Marik was born from my hidden hatred deep within. Ra commanded me to kill him, but I couldn't do that to him. He was just a little baby, he couldn't fight against me. I vowed I wouldn't bring death on him and I threw him away, cutting his wingz forever, and when I realized what mistake I did it was too late."

"…Marik found the way to survive. His bad spirit got into the body of a snake, and he used the blood of that animal to survive. In his journeys on the cursed ground, he got into the caves of the tomb keepers, a clan which lived under the earth. Their mission was to guard the tomb of the Pharaoh, the ancient ruler…"

"Most of the tomb keepers were fine with their fate and their mission, they accepted the fact that they were going to spend their entire lives under the ground, never getting the opportunity to see the sun…Yet the tomb-keeper-to-be, a little boy named Malik never accepted it. He wanted out, and he was secretly ready for almost anything to fulfill his wish. Marik sensed the distress of the boy, and found his perfect puppet. Malik, in _that_ state, was an easy target. Marik got into his body via the venom of the snake and poisoned his mind for long years. He used Malik's body to murder his father and tried to take over the world, but his plans failed when Malik regretted. Ever since then he locked the boy inside the _Shadow Realm_, feeding on his precious blood."

Isis sighed "Marik believed he could be the **_Master Of Puppetz_**…"

"What is it?" asked Crystal. Isis smiled sadly "It was a rare Duel Monsters card which Malik got on the last day of his life on this earth. It says that one chosen by the darkness can become the ultimate ruler of the people and the world. Even more powerful than the Pharaoh." Isis turned around, kneeling beside the bed. Crystal fought against the ropes to see what the goddess was doing there "I brought him with us. He deserves to be returned to his family," Isis said, while eyeing carefully a card that lay near the body on the floor. "Marik wanted to control the people on earth, to bend them to his needs…He chose to try and realign today for his cards guided him. He needed the world to be calm, and the people distracted. You can hardly find someone that is not calm and quiet happy on the New Year Eve."

"So…" Crystal struggled to get the tiredness away from her mind "So now you are the **_Master Of Puppetz_**? I mean, Marik almost was, and if you defeated him, then it must mean…" Isis shook her head gently "I have no desire to be the **_Master Of Puppetz_**. I just needed to make sure no one wished such thing. No one can be a Master of this earth…And I had to stop the one that tried."

"Marik was defeated because he had turned his back to his cards. He was never loyal to anybody. I believe that now, _that_ he is gone, period of calm will come on the earth. There is no one else who tries to be the **_Master Of Puppetz_**. No one needs to be either. With your help Crystal, I had defeated Marik and saved the world. I have to thank you." said the goddess, leaning closer to the girl lying on the bed "You fought bravely." she added "The souls of the people are saved and…"

"Souls?" asked Crystal suddenly "You mean…Those glowing clouds…Were souls?"

"Yes. Marik tried to sacrifice them in order to increase his power. But he could never do such thing…" Isis leant back "I wouldn't let him. After all, he is still somehow like a child." A long silence fell between the young girl tied to the bed and the divine woman.

"Isis, when Marik…" started Crystal finally, but she never finished what she was about to say, because a squeak of an opening door was heard, then an agonizing, painful shout. Crystal froze, recognizing the voice. It was Mokuba.

* * *

Seto found himself in the middle of the road, and he couldn't exactly explain how the Hell they got there, yet Mokuba near him let out "Hurry up, Seto, we have to get to Crystal's apartment!" and the older one remembered instantly. /We have to continue. The time is getting late./ actually it was past midnight already, and they had to check Crystal's apartment. In the middle of his driving one of his cell phones rang, and Mokuba answered the call, only to hear there were still no news from the police. 

They got to the right street, and Mokuba ran in front of Seto to show him the way, since he was at Crystal's before. They got into the building, and took the stairs up to the seventh floor. Mokuba approached the 13th door and waited for his brother. Seto stood there for few moments, listening carefully, feeling how Mokuba was shivering from both fear and anticipation. Finally he signaled Mokuba to move away "I'll kick down this door and we'll…" yet he stopped when he saw Mokuba sweatdropping "I thought I've already shown you the straight way was better, right?" the younger one mumbled out before pressing on the handle, and the door was opened.

The corridor was very regular, one of those which leaded right into the living room. Yet the Kaiba brothers could never guess what fatal mistake it would be to step in like _this_. And of course Mokuba was the one to try it.

He fell down with a scream, Seto hurrying to him "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked picking the boy up. Mokuba lay unconscious in his arms, not moving even an eyelid. Seto's breathed heavily, the mild shock getting into his heart /He couldn't bare the stress…/ he thought /He just was too tired. Maybe he fell on something. I can see nothing here, in the dark. Is Crystal indeed in here?.../ Seto wasn't paying attention that the boy in his arms wasn't breathing.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" screamed a voice somewhere from within the flat. Seto stepped inside completely, taking Mokuba with him. He never sensed something was wrong with the child. Seto wasn't the one to believe, so he didn't even think the boy in his arms was dead. Marik's lethal trap took his life when the door was opened.

Seto pressed the lights on and made his way toward one of the rooms "Crystal?" he yelled, trying to see in the semi darkness of the hall "Seto! What is it with Mokuba?" her voice was coming from her bedroom, and Seto immediately found his way into the room, switching the light the minute he walked in.

He was never prepared for this: Crystal, lying tied on the bed, badly injured, and someone quite familiar lying on the floor, unmoving.

"Crystal!" gasped Seto in surprise, brining Mokuba with him, placing him gently on the floor near the bed "What in the name of…"

"Mokuba!" she cried "What is it with Mokuba?" Seto glanced down at his brother "I don't know. It seems to me that he fainted from the stress and tiredness. I think he will be fine."

)(Yet I think…)( Isis said back in Crystal's mind )(Crystal, how could I forgot! I think the boy is…)(

"No!" Crystal yelled out loud, refusing to believe "No!"

Seto bent down to pick a pocket knife that was lying on the floor. It was covered by thick layer of blood. Seto glanced at the cuts on Crystal's arms. "Crystal…" he whispered angrily "Who did this to you? Was it that fellow on the floor?" Seto leant over to tear the rope on her right arm. When he touched it lightly she winced and cried from the pain "What is it with your arm?" he asked "Is it broken?" she panted, closing her eyes in pain. Seto leant to the other side to free her left arm. As soon as her both arms were free, she pushed Seto aside and tried to sit, her left hand barely reaching Mokuba "Seto," she whispered, terrified "Let me see him, please…"

Seto picked up his brother and laid him between them "Mokuba," he said quietly, gently shaking his brother "Wake up," he said "We've found Crystal…" but the boy was still and silent like a doll. Crystal's hand shot to his arm, and then to the boy's chest "What's wrong?" Seto asked as he watched her, taking one of Mokuba's hands into his one "Seto…" she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks "Seto…He isn't…"

)(Crystal…)( Isis started in her mind, yet Crystal never paid attention, already drown in shock and fear /I wish Marik will rot in Hell forever!…Mokuba, my little Mokuba, how could he…!...Mokuba…No!.../ "Mokuba…Wake up…Please wake up…Wake up…" she pleaded hoarsely, her voice broken. Seto suddenly got what was wrong with his younger brother…Pure panic run down his body as the meaning of this was poured into his thoughts…Mokuba wasn't…Breathing…

)(Crystal…)( Isis said, when the girl sobbed silently, her hand still on Mokuba's chest, begging his little heart to renew its beatings. )(Crystal…There's something I need to tell you…)(

)(Nothing else matters…)( Crystal thought, drawn into the depths of despair )(I should have died, and they should have never find me! Now Mokuba…)( she shivered, Seto still staring at his brother, shocked and motionless…

)(Crystal…)( the goddess whispered, the pity and concern washing over her heart )(I have to tell you something…You were my host for twenty long years, the years you lived in pain and in confusion. You were the one that helped me to destroy Marik. Being my host grants you something special…I have to give you something in return for all the things you've sacrificed for me…)( the goddess explained rapidly )(And I know what to grant you now. I am the _Master of life and death_. I am the goddess Isis…)(

)(Really? You can grant me a wish?)( the thoughts were coming from deep within Crystal's gloom )(Then please…I beg from you, the goddess…)(

Isis smiled lightly, her smile bringing a spark of hope into Crystal's heart. And hope was all needed to make her wish come true. Isis closed her eyes, her essence filling Crystal's one, she raised her divine hand inside the hand of the human girl, placing it over the heart of the child on the bed. She closed her eyes, feeling him out through his clothes…Concentrating, when something glowed under her hand, light filling the area she touched. The boy's soul found its way back into his body, into his heart…Beating once…And again…Slowly regaining its steady rhythm…

Mokuba coughed, choking slightly when he fought to open his eyes. Seto grabbed his hand helping him to sit on the bed, breathing deeply /He…He is fine…/ Crystal cried now in relief )(You don't know…How can I say that I'm…)(

)(I know,)( Isis said )(I know and I'm pleased. I'm sorry I've messed your life up like this…I placed you in a harsh world, you know…)(

)(Isis…I do not regret anything now that I know Mokuba is fine…I will never forget you…)(

The goddess smiled and shook her head lightly )(I have to leave you now, Crystal…Be careful, and take care of yourself…)( the words of the goddess echoed through Crystal's ears when she left, Crystal gasped in pain when her soul was almost stretched out of her body, they were split once again.

"Cris…" Mokuba's voice was full of fear and worry "What happened to you?" she threw her head back in pain, her eyes still closed. Seto at the same time knelt beside the bed and tugged the unconscious boy on the floor up to him "I know him…"

"It is…Malik Ishtar…" said Mokuba in amazement, seeing the body on the floor for the first time "And he is…He is…" the end of the sentence died in his throat, his dark blue eyes deeper than ever.

"It was him…" hissed Seto with rage "It was him again…"

"Leave him alone, Seto…" Crystal managed to let out "It wasn't him. It's was his yami…"

She fell her back on the bed, everything became blurred in her eyes once again. She gasped when her body was left without Isis' support…Now the pain was too much to bear, so sharp it felt just like Marik's knife was tearing her soul apart once again. In her mind she screamed…All that crossed her lips was a whimper.

Then the blackness took over everything…

* * *

FAB: Well…Here goes chapter 12! We're almost done! Next time I'll finish **_Master Of Puppetz_**! Are you ready to find out how everything ended up? Then **REVIEW!**

_See you all next time!_


	13. Broken Prophecy

**Master Of PuppetZ**

* * *

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! And the song is Metallica's…And that's the last time I'm gonna say it! Ha – Ha! **_

FAB: How are you? Firstly, I want to thank my reviewers very – very much! Secondly…Are you ready? Because this is the last chapter of this story…

**Note:** Today, 7/7/2005, is the official birthday of Mokuba Kaiba according to the original database! Wish him _happy birthday_!

**_Master Of Puppets – Chapter 13 – Broken Prophecy_**

"What happened? Was it something _that_ serious?"

"Yes, apparently. Yet I think I've fixed it, Mokuba…No, stop glaring at me like _that_! I know these are our holidays and so, but I still have to run the company. Business never dies, you know, I had to work…Say, how was Crystal today? I didn't saw her;"

"Quiet," the younger one said worriedly "She hadn't moved…"

"What did the doctor say?" asked Seto, hanging his coat, causing some snowflakes to melt in the hot air of the room while doing so.

Mokuba rolled his eyes "He told me about one case he had, it was about three years ago or so, and he said the patient…" Mokuba sweatdropped suddenly "Well, you don't wanna know, Seto…He said nothing about Crystal, or anything else I could understand." the child sighed "Seto…What's wrong with her? I was there, I remember getting there with you yet…Somewhere…It's like my memory was disconnected, and I've had enough with things like this since the game with Noah." Mokuba shuddered as the memory about the weirdest adventure in the virtual world came back to him. Seeing his brother's scolding leer he added "Well? What happened there, Seto? Tell me, please…" the boy waited for his brother to sink into his chair.

Seto looked at him again, thinking for a moment /Well…Where should I start?...Wait a second…I don't know! I know only our part, yet I never had the opportunity to ask Crystal what exactly happened to her! I still don't know what that Ishtar boy, Malik or whatever, did there with her…How the Hell did he get there?.../ Seto turned his glance, not looking his brother in the eyes "Mokuba…You know what…I don't know myself what happened. I have no idea how Malik got there, and we can't ask him now…It's too late…" Seto said wonderingly, remembering the still body on the floor. Crystal was right. Malik Ishtar, in the state he was in when Seto found them, wasn't capable of opening his eyes, not to talk about hurting Crystal. The doctors stated that long starvation and blood loss were the causes of his death. On his arms were found about thousand different cuts…But it seemed that he died some time ago, and only his body was brought there. No evidence of Dartz was found in the area. The building Seto and Mokuba explored was nationalized on the previous month, and the name 'Paradios' was lost like the wind.

Mokuba looked sad and depressed "We knew him, Seto…" the boy said, his voice low and hissing when the images of the body on the floor haunted him "He was already dead, right? We could do nothing…Right?" the boy asked with desperation. Seto put a hand on Mokuba's head, looking down at him with determination "If there had been anything I could do, you know I would have done it, Mokuba." the older one said, getting up and catching a glimpse of his clock "I think it is time to go to bed, Mokuba. I know already about the damned holidays, but it's late nonetheless. Go and sleep, Crystal wants you to be with her tomorrow. I hope she feels better." the brothers climbed the stairs, Seto leading Mokuba to his room, there he left him so Mokuba could get prepared for sleep.

He closed the door lightly, looking around him. Then he went away…Crossing the corridors as fast as he could, jumping up the stairs, he stood in front of Crystal's room. Approaching the door, he listened to the silence behind the wood layer. Taking a deep breath, he knocked slightly. No answer came.

Seto pressed the handle, pushing the door to open it. The room was lit with only night lamp on the table. Crystal lay still on the bed, she didn't move when Seto got inside the room. Her arms were stretched near her on the bed, substantial amount of white cream was on the cuts on them. The doctor had found a little gap between the cuts on her right arm to stuck two needles. "Just a strain," he said when he saw her right arm in the first time "She turned it wrongly. It happens, it is not serious…But I can tell you about a _serious_ case, it was about five years ago, when a young girl turned her leg in such manner _that_…" at that point a disgusting memory floated to the front of Seto's mind and he closed his eyes, swallowing lightly /Maybe we should just change our doctor.../

Her caramel locks were spread on the pillow, her eyes closed tightly. Only light sounds of drops in the tubs above her bed were heard through the dead silence that ruled the room. Seto approached her bed, looking at her pale face…So different from Christmas Eve, when her face was covered by blood (As well as her arms) her cheeks red because of the cold in her apartment…That awful room, her own bedroom, where she was brought as captive, bound to her bed, tortured, injured…She didn't come to her senses ever since she blacked-out on _that_ night, after saving Mokuba…/I know she saved him. I know he was…He wasn't with us anymore. I don't know what exactly happened, I thought he just fell unconscious from all the stress he underwent…However, minutes later I touched his arms, his face…I couldn't feel his pulse. His heart was silent almost like _this_ room…He was dead, and I thought my heart was going to explode…I wasn't able to protect him. How did I fail?.../ he sat on the chair beside her bed, and watched her silently, wishing she was awake, wishing to see the smile that has brought light into his heart for months now. He thought he had lost all hope of feeling something like _this_ before she came back into his life. He never thought there would be another person for him to care about in a way…In _such_ way…

/My little angel…You brought everything back to me, everything that was really important to me. There's nothing more important to me than my younger brother…And…You too…/ his hand made its way to her face, to her cheek, feeling how cold her skin was even in the heated up room /I'm still not sure…I know, this feeling is something that very resembles…Well, love, but how can I know this is it when I had never loved someone like this before? What are you doing to me, Cris? How can you bend my heart without even waking up?…And when will you wake up?.../ He knew what he needed right now…He and Mokuba needed her smile, her laugh, her attitude. She was lost in the world just like them, she lived lost deep in the fog of poverty and ignoring. He made it out in his way, and she tried as hard as she could. And now she meant too much for him to deny. It wasn't just their work together (Sometimes he forgot she was only his computer engineer) it was _that_ whole…Sort of relationship they had…

Love has many faces; you can't say what exactly it is. Some beings demand from love to be proven, even if it is just a wreath of flowers. And some don't need to say a word. But they know. And knowing that you are capable to say more than you can, that you can feel the entire meaning behind the words you breathe…Makes love seem something else. But it's all the same.

His fingers traced her cheek lightly, hovering on her skin for few moments when he finally drew back, remembering her reaction when he kissed her in her sleep, the fear in her eyes when she woke up, her anger toward him /I had almost ruined everything between us with my stupid behavior…Cris didn't want to talk with me afterwards, and when I asked to see her she ran away, and it gave Dartz the perfect opportunity to get her. Crystal…I won't make more stupid mistakes with you, I just want you to know…Even if you don't believe me, or feel like me…I want you to know how much important you are for me…And I want you to stay with me and with Mokuba…/

He got up from his chair, approaching the window, as white clouds of snow fell down, glowing crystal patterns in front of his eyes.

* * *

In the morning Seto was woken up by an important phone call. Something was wrong again with the satellite department, and he had to go and fix things up. Trying to get dressed and drink some tea when Mokuba was hanging on him because of his leave, Seto sensed the up coming nervous breakdown. 

The child gave his older brother an icy stare "These are our holidays, Seto, I thought we discussed this yesterday." he said seriously.

"Yes," said the older one for the 12th time already "But I need to go…" looking aback at his brother, Seto wasn't paying attention to his way and almost knocked down the doctor while the latter was climbing up the stairs.

"Again you are doing stupid stunts, mister Kaiba," said the doctor "In your case you are ending up just find, only because _FlEsH AnD BoNeZ _still needs you. Let me tell you about one case I had, I think it was last year, when…" Seto jumped down the stairs with a groan. Mokuba hid under the table immediately.

It was like a void dream. You all know the feeling, it comes just after the nightmare, yet before the final waking up. When you are not really sure whether everything is just a dream. Sometime, it can last a life time. After all, _they_ call it coming back to reality, and I know some who lived reality for a single moment in their lives. The rest was lost in a wonderland of pain.

Crystal was just emitted from the hollow, she didn't remember at all coming back to her senses. She couldn't recall when exactly her eyes were opened again, and when she moved to discover the needles in her arm, the dried cream on her cuts and the low pain in her head. She moved only a little on her place, too weak to try and find more comfortable spot. Her grey eyes full of awe and sorrow, and one thought, the most dreadful one, beating into her mild awakened unconsciousness /Mokuba…/

The door was opened, and a person entered the room, humming silently to himself. It was the doctor, who hummed a quiet Christmas song, for somehow he lacked listeners horribly down the stairs. Mokuba was still under the table, and felt like never getting out again. He almost scared to death a maid who was trying to clean the carpets. While yelling some excuses in the name of modern medicine, the boy ran away.

"You are awake," the doctor stated, approaching her bed "Good, I was waiting for you to wake up," he took her left arm into his warm hand "Let's check you, and hope for the best," he explained, and again the silence filled the room when he checked her pulse. Then the cuts on her arm "When I checked you, I thought you were brought to me from a battlefield. These cuts…You didn't cause them to yourself, right? It wasn't you work…No, mister Kaiba said you were found with them, and I see they are made expertly, each one of them on the right spot, a real masterpiece. But healing. You'll see, Miss Saigo, in few days some of them will fade away. But you know there are scars that never fade, the scars under the skin."

The doctor checked her right arm when he spoke. It didn't hurt as much as before, yet the area where the needles were in was numb "I don't see a reason to keep them in you, Miss Saigo. If you lie quietly for another minute, I'll pull them out quick and clean, and you are free to go wherever you want," the doctor stretched her arm while talking, gently disinfecting the area after the needles were out. Crystal tensed a little from the pain, letting no sound cross her lips.

He sat in front of her after he was done, eyeing her critically "You know, Miss Saigo, I can understand you, your pain and your silence. But I know this is not the solution to your problem. Sooner or later you need to get everything out, and delaying this moment won't decrease the pain. Think about it…I know nothing about what had happened to you, but it seems to me you had witnessed something beyond imagination." the doctor went silent for a moment.

"You know, I see so much death and birth everyday, it seems really similar to me. Both are _some_ kind of end, and they are a beginning as well. But would it be life or afterlife? And what is exactly the difference?..." the doctor sighed "Let me advice you something, Crystal Saigo…You have to enjoy and cherish the things life brought to you…I'm always optimistic, you know, I believe the worse is waiting somewhere in the future." he got up, smiling lightly at her. /Isis said it is over…Marik is gone, no one wishes to be **_Master Of Puppetz_**…/ she thought.

"Now, I'll tell one of the girls here to bring you something to eat. The cream for your cuts is over there, on the table. You are fine, Miss Saigo, I've done everything I could for you. Now you have to take the next step. Don't forget to eat, it is important for you. You tend to forget important things like this. I believe you will be fine now, yet if something is not right – tell young mister Kaiba to call me, Mokuba knows the right numbers. Even the code of the safe-deposit is known to him. (FAB: Wish _I_ know this one!)" The doctor was already nigh the door "And feel good, dear," he said before exiting "Goodbye." He was gone.

Her blank eyes followed him until he was completely out of the room. Crystal lay back, feeling something rotting deep inside her /I can't think about living anymore…Not after getting out from Hell. I don't know now why Isis saved me, and I surely don't want to be a burden on the Kaibas…Mokuba, you are alright, as the doctor said. I've caused enough damage to you, and as soon as I can, I'll get out of your life. I will quit my work for Kaiba Seto and take the money to go away. I can't look Seto in the eyes after all that had happened because of the stupid me. Mokuba…Will you ever forgive me?.../

She stayed on her spot like this for some time, it could be either hours or minutes or years to her. A knock on the door was heard, and a maid girl entered the room. She was dressed like maid, romantically encircled in soft brown dress with apron and a tray was in her hands. "The doctor told me to bring you something to eat, Miss Saigo," she said. She owned a calm, beautiful voice, and her eyes softly rested on the girl in the bed. When she received no answer, she put the tray on the table near Crystal and smiled lightly, saying "It's OK. Eat when you want, I will take it away when you are done," she said, turning her back. Crystal moved finally, nodding at the girl "Thank you very much," she whispered, her voice hoarse because she hadn't used it for some time now. The maid smiled again when she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Crystal glanced at the food, and her face wore an expression of disgust. No, it wasn't because of the meal on the tray, it was because of the memory that now clouded her mind…Dark and cold, his fingers grasping her arm, his body on hers when his lips sank into the cuts he made, the light sounds of swallowing and sucking, and sick feeling as more blood made its way to the surface, to his mouth, to his core…And it wasn't only her blood, but Malik's also…Hanging there only to be the larder of his darkness, when he lost it all…

She turned her head from the food /I won't ever…/ she vowed silently /I can't…/

Footsteps were heard, and the door was opened without a knock. And there he was, his childish smile playing on his lips, his cheeks red, his looks healthy and joyful, Mokuba. "Crystal…" his voice was like the bells of heaven to her, when she sat in her bed, looking at him with teary eyes "Mokie…" she whispered, too shock to talk properly. He ran to her, sitting on her bed, him hands found hers when he said "I missed you…Really…And I was so worried…"

She lay down when she finally calmed down, and he sat near her, talking about nonsense, his hand holding hers "Why aren't you eating?" he asked finally, glancing at the food "Kina brought you something to eat, why wouldn't you?" he said. Crystal never looked him in the eyes when she let "I'm not hungry," pass her lips, and Mokuba knew without a doubt it was a lie. But he said nothing more about this matter for the next half an hour. Then he tried again. But she never touched the food.

/I can't just ask her what happened…She isn't ready to talk with me about this, I can clearly see it. And she isn't eating again…Seto is going to kill me…Firstly he'll kill me for not making her eat, and maybe for some other reasons, like…He still doesn't know that I ate a whole cake yesterday…I was so hungry and the cake was just lying there, without any observation or so…I saw how the cook turned over the kitchen while searching for it. Sooner or later she figures out and…/ the child swallowed, looking at Crystal. Her eyes were closed, and she was sleeping again. Mokuba smiled, leaving her hand gently and getting up /Seto says my blabbing can put anyone to sleep. It is a wonder I can't put myself to sleep. Maybe I should talk to myself when I lie…/

Seto, by the way, was still at work. But Mokuba was so eager to check his new sleeping theory, he went to bed without even being told to do so. Lying in the dark and thinking about Crystal, he started to recite his history homework to make himself fall asleep. He discovered he had remembered almost nothing about the Atlantic Convention, and while he was trying to figure out what the Hell it was all about, the door to his room was slowly opened, and a tall shadow walked in.

"Mokuba," the figure said quietly "Why are you still up?"

"Seto," replied the younger one "I…Was just thinking…" the older brother approached him to take a look at him "How is Kaiba Crop. doing?" the kid asked when his brother sat down. Seto looked tired.

"Everything is fine," Seto said (Everything was definitely fine when he fired about 5 people a day. Some productive he is.) "I've just come home, and I wanted to see you. How is Crystal today?"

"She was awake, and even talked with me. But she wouldn't eat again, Seto, Kina brought her something to eat and Crystal didn't even look at it. Then she fell to sleep once again, and well…She was sleeping all day long," Mokuba said "The doctor told me he had checked her and everything was fine, yet…" Mokuba paused for a moment "And then – just don't get mad at me, Seto…" Mokuba said shamefully "Well, he started to tell me about a case he had, you know the whole story…And I just…Well, hung up the phone." he finished, looking down at the covers of the bed. Seto wasn't mad…Actually, a small smiled played on his lips for few seconds.

"Didn't eat?" he asked again "That's not good, I won't allow her to skip meals while in this house. Tomorrow I hope I will work some less…" Mokuba sent his older brother a minor death glare "Stop this, kid," warned Seto "And go to sleep. Don't worry, I'll take care of Crystal and she'll be up on her feet once again." promised Kaiba Seto (Who actually had no idea how to do this.) and covered his brother when the kid lay down on the bed.

He got out of the room, closing the door. Then he flew up the stairs to Crystal's bedroom.

* * *

When inside the room, he sat beside Crystal's bed, disappointed she was still asleep. /I want to see her…I want to talk with her…I have to talk with her, I don't think I can take this silence anymore!…/ Sometimes you can be driven insane while talking with an ignorant person. Sometimes the silence is even worse. 

He examined her sleeping form, and noticed that the needles in her right arm were taken out. He leant forward to look closer at her left arm. The cuts were healing slowly, the skin was still red and the slashes still deep. His fingers ran up her arm, counting the wounds. Thirteen cuts. Thirteen deep, bleeding, reddish, open cuts. /Poor Crystal…/

Her eyes opened slowly, their grayness shining like rare crystals as she raised her gaze to fall on Seto's blue one. Getting the whole image into her mind, his worried expression, his fingers on her arm, his leaning closer to her…And then she move aback, breaking the slightest connection between them.

Blue met grey when he stared into her eyes. He could simply promise Mokuba he would do anything to help Crystal; doing _that_ was a whole different thing. And now, when he sat and watched her silently, he just didn't know how to start. But he didn't have to worry.

"What-?" she started, when he interrupted (That was kinda easier for him)

"Why wouldn't you eat?" he asked, his voice sounding a little colder than he meant it to be.

She didn't answer, looking at him, slightly frowning. She sat in the bed, gathering her wounded arms to her body so he would stop staring at the cuts /What is he doing here? Great, what a stupid question! It's his house – not mine. I have to get out of here as soon as I can! And I won't stand another argument with him!.../

"Well?" he inquired, more gently this time "Is it that hard for you, Cris? You just have to talk with me, to tell me…Maybe then I will understand why you are trying to kill yourself in such a way!"

/I can't tell him…I don't want to remember this!.../ Crystal fought her memory, bringing back the long moments where she lay alone and cold in the hands of Marik, it brought back his psychotic laughs, his cruel words, and the long, never-ending climbing up the wall out of Hell /Like Hell he will believe me…/ Crystal turned her eyes away from his burning ones.

"Crystal," he said "Don't turn away from me. Tell me what happened, I need to know, I'm worried about you." he changed his place, sitting now on the bed with her. She still wasn't looking at him when she said "You won't believe me."

He took one of her hands in his, and said the most sincere word ever:

"Please…"

He was surprised to see the tears in her eyes "Please don't hold the pain inside your heart, Crystal. I've done it before, I know how disastrous it is going to be later. You can't fight your bad memories and fears by ignoring them. You have to win over them, to show you are not afraid anymore. I know you have a story. And I do care to know what happened."

He made a short pause, when a tear slid down her cheek "There are some things I don't believe in, yet I believe you. And no matter what you say, I believe you. Crystal," he whispered longingly "Please…Trust me…"

With her left hand she wiped her tears away, her right hand still in his one. He sat next to her so she can tell him everything. It was really hard to start, hard to explain Isis' and Marik's complicated relationship. It was hard to understand every cause and effect in Crystal's story, because some events simply had none. It was difficult to accept the fact who she really was, why she was put on earth and what indeed Marik wanted.

Seto listened carefully to her story, the chronicle of her life, the reasons behind every action, every decision she made. It wasn't just her own story; it was Isis' and Marik's as well, and Malik's life story, and though Crystal didn't know, it was also Ryou's and Claira's. And so many people were involved, hurt…

When she started, Seto sat beside her, still holding her hand. When she finished, however, they lay together on the bed, Seto holding her tightly to him when she remembered everything Isis explained to her. She cried again when she talked about Marik's trap and Mokuba, and Seto felt something twisting deep in his heart when he remembered the moments Mokuba had been lying still and dead, before Crystal brought him back to life. When she finished, her eyes were closed in tiredness, Seto's hand lightly tracing her face, then slowly sliding down her back till she felt she couldn't keep her mind focused anymore, immediately drifting to sleep.

Seto didn't sleep. He lay awake for long lost moments, his hands exploring Crystal's back and he thought about everything she had told him /And I believe her…I feel I believe every single word she said. And I'm grateful. I'm grateful to Isis for giving Crystal life, for putting her in this world to be close to me and for saving my brother. And I'm grateful that Marik is dead, locked in Hell forever so innocent people won't suffer anymore. Crystal saved the world; I'll save her love and happiness…/

* * *

When they finished breakfast, Crystal sat in her chair, admiring the Kaiba brothers who were sitting next to her. Mokuba was trying to lick the chocolate cream first and then eat the rest of the cake without Seto noticing him, and the latter was reading something on his lap top screen and eating at the same time. The sight of Mokuba, safe and healthy, made her heart melt in warmness. The sight of Seto made her blush lightly when she remembered the kisses they'd shared before breakfast. 

When Mokuba finished eating, he smiled warmly at the older ones and said he had something very important to do (No, he didn't mean studying again the Atlantic Convention). Within a second he disappeared in the shadowed hall. Seto was done eating and got up, taking his lap top and walking while reading, successfully avoiding the impact with the walls. Crystal was left alone in the room. She got up and approached the window, admiring the snow outside, which lay in a thick layer of white powder /Maybe we go out for a walk later./ she thought, boringly walking without direction, till she reached a door. Typing sounds were heart behind it. Smiling lightly, she knocked, and walked in when Seto replied.

"May I see it?" she asked, approaching the computer screen. He was programming a new system, and the start seemed interesting. "Sit down, Cris," he said, moving so she could lower herself next to him "Take a look."

He was typing again when she read. They sat like this for five minutes, when Crystal said "Seto…Please…Tell me what the final target of this program is." He paused and looked at her, smiling "It will be part of the total updating system. I made the connection to the integrate part, and now I'm trying to setup a refreshing system."

Crystal's smile widened "Will you let me?…Just for a second…I know a way to make it simpler…" she said, moving his hand from the keyboard when she started typing herself, commands and programs melting under her hands to create a delicious system. Computers and cooking are somehow the same…Add the right ingredients, find a way to make it simple and tasty.

Computers can heal. Crystal discovered _that_ when it took over her, her mind and hands working in complete coordination, line following line in her mind. It couldn't heal the cuts on her arms, but it could heal the soul. It was a challenge, a game, something beyond daily worries and problems. She was building a world of her own there, surprising Seto by the elegance and the simplicity of the system she programmed. Her teacher had to be very proud of her.

Seto watched her as she worked, her cheeks slightly red from the excitement and the effort, gradually she remembered more and more things she could use properly in this program. /Well…Will it be wise to tell her now? I think she is calm enough to consider carefully what I am going to ask from her…Will she understand?.../ Seto swallowed lightly as he read the same line over and over again, thinking about the way he should tell her /I have to make her understand…But will she accept my idea? Well, it never hurts to try…/ but this time the risk was serious. Seto knew he could either build or damage their relationship. But sooner or later he had to do this. And sooner is always better.

"Crystal," he started, tearing his eyes from the screen to her slightly flushed face, his hand instinctively tangling itself in her caramel colored hair. "What?" she asked, suddenly losing her concentration "Did I do something wrong?" her eyes ran among the lines on the screen, reading the last function again to make sure it worked fine.

"No, no…" Seto said lightly, still trying to gather all his thoughts and summarize them all at once "But I have something to tell you…Most exactly, to ask you…" finally her grey orbs left the screen and met his blue worried eyes "Is something wrong?" she asked again, the cuts on her left arm itching lightly.

"Crystal…I've been thinking for awhile, even before the Christmas Eve…I wanted to tell you _that_ before, yet I could never find the right moment…It is hard to start…" he was confused, wanting to let everything out and melt away at the same time. Crystal felt uneasy with herself "Seto…"

"I want you to think carefully before you give me an answer." he finally stated "Because it is very important for me and for you too. Crystal…" he paused "Will you agree…To move here with us? I want you to be closer to me, and Mokuba surely wants this…" Crystal's eyes widened when he spoke /Is he serious? Normal? I think both are wrong…I mean, what the Hell is he thinking?.../ and her heart was beating madly, pushing her to make a quick choice. She let out only "Well, I don't know…I have to think about this…" /I can't leave…Mokuba needs me…And Seto…I think he needs me too…And so do I…/

A knock was heard on the door, and Mokuba entered without waiting for an answer, as usually "Are you busy?" he asked lightly, approaching them "Because I have something special to show you!" he smiled, his hands slightly trailing on the edge of the table, his eyes shining with anticipation and a heart-melting smile on his handsome face. "Sure," Crystal said, getting up, avoiding Seto's eyes "I will come." she paced towards him, taking his hand into hers. Then she turned to glance at Seto, smiling at him, filling his heart with hope "Are you coming?"

The older Kaiba jumped on his feet and followed them to Mokuba's little studio. Mokuba entered before them to get prepared, and Seto found the opportunity to whisper into her ear "Please think about it…" she didn't turn away, her soft hair almost in his face. When she finally entered the room before him, he realized he omitted the most important thing he needed to say /And I still didn't say I love her…/

The room was darkened, so the holograms were shining above Mokuba's computer, bringing the pictures he drew to life. It was a new designed Duel Monsters card. "Crystal Wind" was written on the top of it. The picture was of a beautiful magician girl, in white blinding dress and a matching cape, a magical wand in her left and a crystal ball in her right. The background was snowy forest and fence full of shining frost. The hologram woke to life, spinning around, allowing the viewers to admire it.

"Mokuba…" Crystal whispered, transfixed by the marvelous beauty.

"Like it?" asked Mokuba joyfully "I was inspired from you to make it. This is the first Duel Monsters card I've ever designed to the last detail. What do you think, Seto?"

The older one smirked, closing his eyes "I think it is stupid." he teased, earning him a little friendly fist from the younger one "You can't draw a cow properly! Get real Seto, this one is the best thing I've ever created!"

"Hey, I was just joking with you," Seto smiled, getting his brother off him "I like it. It is beautiful. I can see what has inspired you." His words almost made Mokuba cry since Seto wasn't exactly the person of many compliments. Crystal blushed deeply when she heard his statement. When they were done admiring the holograms Crystal and Seto left Mokuba to continue his work on his art, and went down the hall to the living room.

Seto sat down, sighing and stretching slightly "Mokuba…How can he see all that is beautiful and then put it into his drawings?" Crystal smiled warmly when she talked about Mokuba "He is so talented…I've never seen a boy with such warm heart and good manners ever before…"

"Till you saw him eating the cream before the cake this morning," Seto complained amusingly "And he though I hadn't noticed." Crystal laughed and sat down beside him.

"Seto?" she said, leaning onto him lightly when he brushed her hair away from his neck. "What?" he replied, playing with her locks lightly as his mind was wandering off to some of Mokuba's other drawings "…My answer is yes…"

"Wha-Really?" his line of thoughts was cut short when she said the one word he wished to hear with all his heart "Do you really want to live here with us?" Crystal raised her eyes to him and answered "Yes. I want to. I really want to be with you." she saw the glowing feeling in his ocean eyes, when his arms scooped her closer to him, and she closed her eyes when his lips gently touched hers, softly sealing her decision.

* * *

She thought she was never going to pass _that_ cursed door ever again, but she had to do so. Packing her things she passed from one room to another to make sure everything was taken and packed into the boxes. Mokuba helped her, now he went down to tell the porters there to pick the rest of the stuff. Crystal approached her bedroom, opening the door with a horrible squeak. 

Stains of blood were on the floor, her bed was a mess of sheets and red dried liquid, the window was opened. The police left no evidences at all, the bloodied knife and poor Malik's body were gone. She opened her cupboard, packing her cloths into one of the empty boxes, she vacated every drawer, making sure she left nothing in this apartment, this cursed place. Mokuba entered the room slowly, looking at her shoving the things into the box furiously "Are you alright?"

She turned to face him, smiling softly "Yes Mokie, I'm fine. Please take this box to the living room, it isn't heavy." the boy nodded and obeyed silently, leaving her alone in the room. She finished with the closet and sat on the bed, looking around her. /I'm not afraid to be here…I've won over Marik with Isis' help, I'm not afraid…/ She got up, looking around her, searching for unpacked things /And I am the one who stands here today, not Marik, evil disgusting creature he was! And Isis made sure he vanished. No Marik, no **_Master Of Puppetz_** – that means no evil plans to take over the world. We are finally safe…/ Crystal thought while kneeling to look under the furniture.

When she looked under her bed, she suddenly saw some rectangular flat objects lying there. Sending her hands to get them, she pulled them to her, into the light.

Duel Monsters cards.

_Winter Wind_, _Dark Wish_, _The Heavens_, _The Rebirth_… /All these are Marik's cards…Or Malik's, to be more exact…They must have gotten here when Isis brought his body back…What should I do with them?.../ Crystal noticed another one, picking it up. She turned it over, and a shudder passed down in her spine when she saw the picture on the card, and its name.

_The Master Of Puppetz. _

/So _this_ is it…His sick illusion…Everything lies in this card…It was the thing Marik wished to be, and for this obsession he destroyed the lives of thousand people and almost destroyed my life too. What am I supposed to do with these cards?.../ Crystal got up after checking there weren't more cards on the floor.

She went outside, where Mokuba was waiting for her "Done?" he asked with slight worry. She closed her eyes while smiling lightly "Yes, I'm done…" /But the story is not done yet. I know what I have to do now. I have to return these cards to their owner, I have to bring them back to him. When they are his again, I know my mission is over…/ it was just like Isis was talking again in her head. Crystal put the cards into her pocket, and opened the door of her apartment for the last time. But she went out with another mission. The last thing she could do to help a poor lost soul.

* * *

She never knew what exactly happened to her. Was it a mere dream? A dim hope, which turned out to be nothing more than a silhouette of an illusion? 

She found herself on the cold tiles, her arms cut from the shattered pieces of glass around, and her blood was on the floor. The phone rang…How long was it ringing? It went silent before she could understand.

Claira's face looked at her joyfully from the photo, smiling, laughing, the wind playing in her hair and clothes, forever young and carefree.

And she cried.

* * *

Crystal stood on the frozen grass, the snow was swept away to the corners so she could see the name written on the white smooth stone near her. 

"Malik Ishtar." Flowers were here and there, frozen and withering.

She brought flowers too, placing them silently on the stone, wiping random snowflakes from the marble. She didn't tell Seto where she was going today, and Mokuba didn't know also. She had to do this alone. She had to break the cycle, to seal her past behind in order to open new window to the future. Her future was with the Kaiba brothers, but her past was still connected to Malik Ishtar, even though she had never spoken with him.

"I'm sorry for you," she whispered to the name on the stone "I couldn't help you…" Crystal thought about something else to say, but couldn't find the words. All she saw in her memory was Malik's body, death pale and thin, hanging from the ceiling, his eyes closed forever when his yami slowly sliced his arms to get his blood…

Footsteps echoes somewhere near her, and Crystal raised her eyes.

She saw a young woman in white coat walking slowly among the straight rows of the cemetery. She had long black hair, golden jewels were stuck in it, and she carried flowers. She looked so familiar to Crystal somehow…/Who is she?...I feel I know her…/ The woman walked slowly, because the snow was blocking her way in several paths, and because of her obvious advanced pregnancy. Crystal's eyes followed her as she got closer. Finally, she stood right before Crystal, her deep blue eyes looking at her surprisingly.

"You…must be…The girl that found Malik…Are you Saigo Crystal?" the woman asked in amazement, her hands trembling lightly. Crystal admired her, wondering who this mysterious woman was "Yes," she said finally "I found him…"

The woman tried to lean forward, her face twisting when she found this movement too difficult for her growing stomach was in the way. Crystal stood up immediately, saying "Let me help you," the woman nodded lightly, giving Crystal one of the wreaths she brought "Please…" she said, her shaking voice waking hidden memories deep in Crystal mind, watching her placing the flowers on Malik's grave.

Crystal stood up again, looking at the woman. Finally she asked "Did you know him well?" the woman nodded sadly, looking at the stone, one of her hands on her face "Yes, I knew. Or I thought I knew him. We weren't _that_ close to each other, even after all we've been through together. I tried to help him, I wanted to cure him…" the woman whispered as tears were slowly filling her eyes. She brushed them away lightly, and looked at Crystal "I…I want to thank you for bringing him back. I was looking for him for long time, ever since he disappeared about three years ago. I tried to convince myself that one day I see him again, I put my arms around him again…But it was too late. I knew Marik wouldn't let him live, not after Malik's failure. Poor boy, it is my entire fault…"

The woman looked at Crystal's silent face, her eyes soft and understanding. She sighed as the tears streamed down her cheeks, her body trembling lightly "Please…" Crystal said shakily "Please don't…It is not good for you, think about your baby…" she pleaded /Who is this woman? How did she know Malik?.../

The woman closed her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away again. Then she reopened her blue pools of sorrow, and looked at Crystal "I am Malik's sister, I lived with him through all the hard years in the underground tunnels of the tomb keepers. I tried to make him accept his fate, his duty as the next tomb keeper…Yet he never listened to me, and I…I'd disappointed him…I just gave up, paying him less and less attention."

"…He was alone, he was always alone. I couldn't speak with him anymore, he was sitting day and night, studying the ancient Egyptian legends and playing Duel Monsters. Marik was there for him, and not me…Marik poisoned his mind and soul, Marik was the one that got him out, that helped him remain somehow sane…And I failed. I saw him rotting away, he was mutely screaming and I was too busy with my own troubles to get to solve his, to clam him…I promised mother I would be with him, I would help him…And I failed…"

The woman looked at Crystal, grief written on her face and continued "Marik told Malik I never cared about him, that I organized a worldwide duel contest only to find the god cards he stole…" she looked down at the stone, saying those words like he was there too, listening to her "But I did care about you, brother…I wanted to save you, Ra knows how I've tried…But I failed again. And your death is the result of my failure…You have no idea how sorry I am…"

Crystal put an arm around the woman's shoulder "Please…I was there when he died, he fought against Marik and he never gave up…He held on long enough for me to witness, to know…" the woman nodded lightly, glancing at Crystal mournfully "I know. And I'm grateful to you. Odion and I won't ever forget this."

"I…I came only to give Malik something back…" Crystal fished the cards out of her pocket "These are his…" the woman took them, shuffling them to see. "Yes, they are," she said finally "May I keep them?" she pleaded.

Crystal nodded "Of course."

The woman was silent for a moment, finally she said "When Malik's body was brought back to me, he wore many millennium items. One of them was the Ankh. Was it yours?" she asked quietly. Crystal nodded "But I don't want it back. The questions of my past have the answers now, and the Ankh is part of the past I want to leave behind. I won't forget anything, be sure of that…" Malik's sister nodded silently, in a very well-known manner to Crystal, and said "I'll send these cards back with the items. The millennium items have to be returned to the rest of my family, the Ishtar clan…They still live there in Egypt, hiding under the surface, waiting for the Pharaoh to come back…"

She looked back at Malik's grave "He got me and Odion out of there, out of the cold and the stoned caves. He set us free and allowed us to start our lives all over, to get marry and never fear anything again. He granted me freedom while imprisoning himself forever. I think he didn't know it, sometimes he surely denied that…I loved him. I still love him, and I'll love him forevermore. Malik…Dearest brother of mine…" Crystal hugged the woman while she let her tears fall down.

Malik's sister was silent for some time, caught in the world of memories of her brother, an 18 years old boy who was played over and over as a puppet in a game his hatred set up for him, the one who never gave up, who lived through living Hell, who was disowned of everything only because he wished to be free, he yearned to taste the sweetness of freedom.

She looked at Crystal, thanking her thousand times in her heart for returning Malik. Then she said dreadfully "Malik is not the only one I came to see today. One of his good friends died on this Christmas Eve. The boy had no one in the world, so I came for him too." she was pacing slowly while talking, until she stopped before another grave. Crystal followed her, transfixed by the feeling that surrounded the woman, she felt somehow very relative to her. This time the name was more familiar to Crystal.

"Ryou Bakura."

The women placed the flowers there, remembering him, forever young, his mahogany eyes shining with innocence and sadness. "He was in deep coma for almost three years…He fell into it when Malik disappeared. Poor boy."

Finally they made their way back to the exit. Malik's sister walked slowly, Crystal helping her where the path was covered with snow. She couldn't get rid of _that_ feeling, something was so familiar withthis woman, she was somehow just like…Crystal couldn't exactly tell.

The woman hugged her when they were out of the graveyard "Take care of yourself," she said silently, watching Crystal's face. The younger woman hesitated when she finally asked "Excuse me please…May I know your name?"

Malik's sister smiled lightly. "My name is Isis Ishtar." she said, and left Crystal standing there alone, the images of the goddess Isis filling her mind when Malik's sister got into the waiting car. And soon she was gone.

Crystal stood in the middle of the grove, watching the snow slowly covering the names on the cold stones. Finally she walked away, her face wet from the icy crystals and tears.

* * *

A death glare was focused on secretary number 3,006. The reason she wasn't fired in the last two weeks was because she went on vacation to Hawaii. Now she trembled on her spot, sensing the up coming breakdown. 

"What does _this_ mean?" Kaiba Seto hissed evilly when his death glare gained double intensity "Haven't I said clearly how to send those papers? Was it too difficult for you to understand?"

"But mister Kaiba – "

"No buts this time, this is _it_! What am I supposed to do now? Maybe _I_ should send papers in this office, because you can't do properly even a simple thing as that! So you are fired, now go away and stop wasting my precious time! I've got a company to run here, not a zoo!" he said, turning away from her. The young lady got out of the room as fast as she could, considering the high heels she was on. She almost tripped when she finally closed the doors, going to pick up her stuff. Mokuba glanced at her pitifully, sighing to himself. Yes, here goes number 3,006…And she almost broke all the records, staying Seto's secretary for more than two weeks (Vacations are good!)

The door to the staircase was opened, and there stood Crystal. Mokuba left his book with a joyful shout "Cris!" he jumped on her, almost tackling her down "How are you?" she smiled at him lightly, running her fingers in his dark long hair "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked.

The boy sighed again "I'm waiting for Seto. He is working, you know…" num 3,006 ran to the elevator, mumbling to herself. Crystal looked after her, questioning expression on her face. Mokuba signaled the young woman was fired just now. "I guess we'll wait here for your brother," said Crystal sitting down "I don't want to go in there, or he'll fire me!" Mokuba laughed and returned to his book.

They sat for almost two hours when Mokuba finally said "I'll pass. I'm going down to the cafeteria. I'm really bored here!" and he ran away, leaving Crystal alone. She sat, thinking about the things she saw today, about Malik and Ryou, about Malik's sister, how her eyes and voice resembled the goddess Isis /Is it some kind of self punishment?…I think Isis is somehow sharing the sorrow and the pain of this woman, they are very alike…Each one of them had a brother, and they both couldn't protect their brothers and help them. Now, if Malik and Marik were practically the same person, then she has to be Isis herself…/

Crystal looked at the closed door Seto sat behind, and decided to take the risk. She approached it and knocked lightly. No answer came. Crystal opened the door to discover Seto reading something on the screen like his life was at the stake. She got closer to him, trying to catch his attention.

"What…?" he asked, without looking at her. When he heard her voice he was startled "Mister Kaiba, we've been waiting for you," Crystal said with a grin "Mokuba couldn't stand the waiting any longer, and as for me…I've decided to check how you were doing," she said.

"Come Cris, sit next to me and look at this program I wrote. This is for the new Duel Disc. It is almost finished." Crystal did as she was told, sitting next to him, close enough for him to smell her intoxicating shampoo and be so busy looking at her hair that she had to repeat her sentence three times before he noticed she was talking to him "Sorry," he chuckled out "You are just too beautiful today, I can't concentrate." he added apologetically, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Seto," she said "Get busy. I want to go home, and if you keep playing with my hair we'll never get out of here…"

"Maybe I want to stay here…" Seto whispered between the kisses he planted on her neck "There's a magnificent view from here…We are so high that on sunny days my sight can reach really far away. But Domino's beauty is exposed only at night…Let me show you," he said, tugging her up to him and they both walked to the glassy wall.

He was right. They were on such height the whole city laid in front of them like a shining carpet. Glowing lights were moving and blinking, millions of cars, street lamps, windows, antennas and lasers. Crystal was really transfixed by the view to notice Seto's lips on her neck. But finally she realized, lightly pushing him away "Don't eat me," she said, going back to sit near the computer.

Seto looked at her, suddenly remembering that he forgot to say something very important to her "Do you think we have some time before this story is over?" /_FlEsH AnD BoNeZ _has to be fair enough to let me say these things to Crystal! It is much important than anything right now!.../

Crystal nodded "Of course. Time is slightly bending in this story, I think it is really distorted!" Seto smiled and approached her, sitting next to her. She said: "But I believe the story is over soon. After all, Isis said that her mission was completed, she destroyed Marik, and now there is no one else who wants to be the **_Master Of Puppetz_**…" But prophecies are meant to be broken…

Seto put his hand on Crystal's cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. He never said those words to anyone (Except Mokuba, but not like _that_) "Cris…I wanted to tell you this for so long…" her skin was warm and smooth under his hand, he felt her heart beating faster when he paused, waiting for him, she couldn't really believe it was happening to her. But now he believed that what he felt was truly that one unreasonable feeling human beings call love.

"Crystal…I love you…"

Her lips turned into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen "I love you too, Seto…"

That was all she managed to say before their lips met once again. The kiss lasted for long sweet minutes of blinding emotion and real devotion. A knock on the door brought a rapid death to it, when Mokuba entered the room. "Big brother! Do you want me to sleep here, yes or no? When are we going home?" Mokuba complained while walking across the office. Seto smiled at him, his arm around Crystal's waist "Yes, we are going." Mokuba noticed everything, winking at his brother when Crystal wasn't looking.

/Seto and Crystal are together!.../ he thought /And she is living with us now! And we are going home, for Ra's sake! And apropos home…Well, I have another cake there, hidden in the refrigerator so Seto wouldn't confiscate it!.../ The child followed the couple when they took the stairs down /What can be more perfect than _that_?.../

Isis' prophecy was one of faith and peace, and Mokuba felt nothing but pure happiness and bliss. The end was…Well, perfect. Even _too much_ perfect, if you ask me.

* * *

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

* * *

The pain. So much agonizing pain. The body, bound tightly to the cold stones. The screams, slicing the silence of the caves, tearing pieces of dust from the walls, making the whole ancient maze shake on its place, when another seal was made on the back of an innocent. 

The breaths. Short, desperate, shameful. Gasps of up coming breakdown when they let go for a little while. A long rotting metallic knife put inside the fire until its blade was glowing with blinding light, still crimson red from the blood.

He took it again, when two others were holding the tortured body down on the stone, exposed burning back. A light hiss was audible when the skin was burned to the very _BoNeZ_, the secret of the Pharaoh's power was going to last for another generation. Another scream, this time bursting out of the tired lungs, a whimper, Hellish sound. It echoed through empty halls and darkened tunnels, up the well, into the cold Egypt night, into the silver glow of the full moon.

They finally finished, untying the body and carrying it to a cold room, where they lay it on the bed, and closed the door behind them.

I slowly open my eyes, still dizzy from the pain in my back and from the fire. I was laid too close to it, I just breathed too much smoke into my lungs. My eyes are burning from tears, but I don't cry. I can't let them out. I won't cry, because I'm not human anymore. I'm something…Well, else…

Please don't be mistaken, I was born human just like some of you, yet…I was also born as a tomb keeper. I grew up inside these very walls, bound to my chair so I won't get lost in the caves. I was reading ancient prophecies, studying carefully everything related to the Pharaohs, to high priests, to millennium items, to the powers of great creatures, who ruled the world long ages ago. I look at those walls and my heart shrinks deep inside my chest. Hell, I know nothing.

There's a brave new world behind those walls, can you even imagine this? Somewhere up there, people are living their lives, free from guilt and ancient rituals I am forced to go through. I move a little on my place, and the pain is doubled, multiplied…It is my death!…Finally my death…

Nothing comes to take me and free my rotten soul from this tortured body. Nothing comes to save me…I let out a cry of pain, and no one is there to hear me, to see…Blood is streaming from the wounds on my back, the sacred words, the key to the power of the great ruler, the Pharaoh…How I wish _I_ was the Pharaoh…I move again so the pain will stop these thoughts of mine. I deserve to die only because of thinking like this.

No I can't stand it anymore, I can't…Please, Ra…Make it stop! "Make it stop!" Now I scream, I get up, ignoring the pain and I run to my table. Ancient books are placed on it, glowing in the light of the torch. I pick them up, throwing them to the walls, papers are scattered everywhere…The pain is taking over me, so I fall down, screaming when I feel the hit bending into my body, breaking me…

The torch falls down on the books I threw, the flames slowly leaping up, eating the wasted years of reading I call my childhood…And thousand pages of hatred are written inside my soul for every letter that turns to ashes in front of my eyes. I get up…I've never felt such power before…Something is calling me, something is telling me to break free, to save myself…/I'm…Not…/

I'm half naked, my dusty short was taken off me when I was made a tomb keeper, but I don't care about my appearance right now. My long hair is sticking to my sweaty, bloody back, increasing the itch and the pain, but I don't even bother to tie it up. I have to do it. I have to free myself. Ra will send me to Hell…He will make me suffer thousand times, breaking the rest of my soul…But I'm not afraid. /I'm…Not…!.../

I open the door, the pain flowing into my arms, my blood streaming down my back, my footsteps imprinted in crimson on the cold floors I grew to hate. And I know where I am going. And I know what I have to do. And I know what the price is going to be. And /I'm…Not…/

They are sitting in the main cave near the fire, their nasty hands warm when mine slashed and hurt. Their faces calm and smiling while my eyes are mixture of pain and hatred. They are sitting so quietly, while my heart is consumed by sin. I'll make them pay. I'll never forgive them for what they've done to me.

They finally notice I'm in the room. They say I should go back to bed and try to sleep. One of them is getting up when my blood is pooling behind my back in a little puddle of crimson liquid. They point at me and command me to go back. Who are they to tell me what to do! Just wait, you are going to crawl in front of me…

I don't even bother to listen to the curses they throw at me. I think 'Tomb Keeper' is the most nasty word existing. It is not an honorary degree, you can't even imagine how much pain, agony, fear and hate are attached to it. The lights are glowing on the golden items as I approach them. I don't know what exactly I'm doing, but my hand takes the millennium Rod and I turn around, glancing at them. My authorities…Something is burning inside my body, a power I've never felt before, blinding me before I push it aside to let the coldness take over me.

They are about to attack me, they are making threatening steps towards me, ready to hit me, to throw me down, to fail my plans…But I'm not going to fail. I'm not afraid. /I'm…Not…/

They are smashed into the walls, golden aura surrounding them. I step forward, making them twist in pain. I know how to control the millennium powers; I've read _too much _about them it became a second nature to me. I won't be humiliated anymore. I won't allow them to treat me as dirt, a pawn, a puppet…Now they are my **_puppetz_**! Mine! Look at them, shivering on their places, begging for mercy. But I have no feelings left inside of me. They are going to Hell. I mean it.

Let the bodies hit the floor. I hum to myself as I collect the millennium items. They are glowing in my hands, their warmth soothing me. They are lying motionlessly, they won't ever tell me what to do, chain me to _that_ chair, yell at me…They are gone. I place the Necklace around my neck, and I pull on the Ring and the Ankh. I take the Eye and the Scale into my pants pocket, the Rod still in my left. Then I leave.

No one is there to stop me when I climb up the stairway to freedom. I stop only to look at a golden box, it is placed under a glassy chest for protection. I break the glass. Alarms are screaming in my ears, to the Hell with them all! I don't care, they can scream till the wake of the dead, I don't care coz /I'm…Not…/

In the golden box I find Duel Monsters cards. Good, I'll need them in the outer world up there. I know everything about the _Shadow Games_.

I push the doors until they are finally open, the blood now staining my back. But I don't feel it. All I can feel is pure power streaming in my veins. Finally I am the _master_ of my life. I'm walking out to the fresh, freezing air of the night. I'm not dressed properly for it, and soon the blood is frozen on my back, yet I don't stop. I'm getting to greet the full moon, I shoot one last glance at the doors I was locked behind ever since I was born. I think someone has to put there a sign reading "Welcome To Hell." I write these words in the sand with my Rod. Then I scream "**I AM NOT A PUPPET!**"

My voice is echoing through the nothingness. I'm walking forward, my items smooth and warm on my body. I walk until I fall on the sand, lying there and watching the full moon petting my body with its silver rays. I sit up, gathering my thoughts all together. I have to survive.

I place my millennium items in a circle, then I pull out my new cards. I shuffle them, drawing five of them. I place them face down, arranged like an X on the sand inside the circle of the items. Everything glows now, golden rays dancing from item to item, and I wait. Wait for the darkness.

I expose the cards on the edges. _The Rebirth_, _The Soul Hunter_, _Dark Purpose _and _Lethal Thunder_. I laugh. I know now what I have to do. My answer is the card in the middle. I turn it over.

Thousands of souls hovered around the figure in the picture. The person who was painted there wore a black cloak with golden strings. His face wasn't visible yet a millennium eye glowed on his forehead. In his right hand he held hundreds of golden threads connected to the souls around him and in his left hand he held a metallic object, similar to my millennium Rod.

_**The Master Of Puppetz.**_

And I laugh, psychotic sound echoing through the desert. The moon fades away, replacing its pale glow with orange stripes of early dawn. And I get up, still laughing.

"Wait and see, humanz…" I hiss dangerously "I'm on my way to get you…Soon, I open the _Gates Of Hell_ and bring the death flames on your world, on your fields, on everything you have…You've done abusing me. Now it's my turn. Just wait…" I'm moving again, running on the sand in a speed of a demon, a death demon.

My golden earrings and millennium items are chiming on my body, guiding me. I pass villages, and the corn is withering in the fields when I run through them. I step in the river, evaporating it. I break my way through a pyramid.

Beware now, coz I'm on my way. I'm ready to everything, and I know exactly what I need to do to make revenge burn this cursed earth of yours. And I won't fail this time, oh no. I'm not like any tomb keeper you know. I'm not Malik. No, you are wrong again. I'm not Marik either. He lived before my time. I don't really know him.

The intense sun is melting the blood on my back when I run. You still don't have a clue, right?

No one knows what evil is released again tonight. When they finally realize, it will be too _very_ late. Marik could be stopped, but he was nothing comparing to me.

My eyes are blinking with red and black as two dark grey wings are opened behind my back, taking my body up into the sky, I want Ra to see me. I want Ra to know. I laugh again, watching the world I'm going to destroy. Yes, I'm definitely worse than Marik. _Much_ worse.

My name is _FlEsH AnD BoNeZ_.

And soon you all know it and fear me…Coz I am going to be **_The Master Of Puppetz_**.

* * *

_The End. Finito la comedia._

* * *

FAB: Hum…I think I've exaggerated a little…Well, I needed an original ending… 

SOO…What do you think about **_Master Of Puppetz_**?

I want to summarize my work in few sentences. First of all, I've tried as hard as I could to finish everything in time for my readers. Secondly, I tried to do my best and not turn Crystal (Which is my original OC) to a Mary Sue since people don't really like them anymore. Also I tried _not_ to make Kaiba Seto very OOC, though I do believe he is completely different person at work and at home. I tried to combine ANGST with Romance and a pinch of Humor to make this story more readable. And I don't have a clue what this stupid ending is doing in this story. It was…Kinda spontaneous.

I plan some new YGO FICs, the ideas are ready – I just have to write it all down. The next YGO FIC is named **_Fallen Angels_**. Look for it!

Well, now, that everything is said and done, I want to remind you this is your last chance to **_REVIEW_** this story and tell me what you think. I really appreciate every second you waste on me, and I want to assure you I pay a very closer attention to everything the readers say and comment. I also want to thank the ones who have already reviewed my story. _And thank you all for 300 hits!_

I hope you enjoyed this FIC, and I wish to meet you all next time! _Don't forget to have the fun of your lives this summer!_

_Ja-ne!_


End file.
